Espionage
by FoxFaceIchi
Summary: AU Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the no.1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons. SasuNaru
1. First day of School

Summary: Sasuke is a spy specialist that is sent to guard the #1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School. For what reason he doesn't know at first, but when he finds out, he'll realize there'll never be a dull moment with Naruto Uzumaki.

Parings: Naruto/Sasuke, Iruka/Kakashi, Neji/Ten-ten, Gaara/Neji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Espionage**

**Chapter 1: First day of School**

"I sorry sir, but I refuse to participate on this mission!" The raven haired teenager said firmly. He never talked back to the Hokage in his life, but there was some thing that you just couldn't accept.

The elderly man in front of him gave a sigh. "Sasuke, please. Now is not the time to be difficult."

"Why wouldn't I be? I was right in the middle of a mission and you decide to pull me out to baby-sit some brat. I am part of the spying division. Why don't you ask someone from the protection unit to do it?"

"We cannot. We need someone who is around his age and you are the only one who meets that requirement." The Hokage nodded his head towards the white eyed teenager who was in the room; silently listen to Sasuke rant on about the mission. "You as well as Neji and Kakashi will be posing as students and a teacher."

As if on cue, Kakashi walked through the door sheepishly or as sheepishly as the silver haired man could possible be.

"You're late." The three other men in the room said in unison, Sasuke voice a little harsher than usual.

Kakashi grinned. "Gomen, gomen." He apologized. "It's just that I saw a cat stuck up in a tree, and I just had to help it."

The Hokage sighed once again and was about to explain that Kakashi was inside the entire day, but decided it would be a fruitless attempt on the young man. He ignored Kakashi's obvious lie and continued to explain the mission to the group. "The principal at the school knows who you are. She along with two others will know about your identities as well. I don't think I should have to tell you that mentioning Shinobi Inc. is absolutely prohibited. You will leave be leaving tomorrow at 3 in the morning. You'll find your things have already been pack. If that's all gentlemen-"

"No, that isn't all!" Sasuke nearly shouted. "I never agreed to this. I can't drop a mission right in the middle of it.! That's not how I do things!"

"I don't care had you do things!" The Hokage said hotly. He was starting to lose his patience. "Any other time, yes we would give you a choice whether or not you want to accept a mission, but as of the moment, there is no one else that can do this job, so I suggest you lose that ego of yours before I deflated permanently! And don't think I don't why you're so persistent on continuing that mission."

Sasuke visibly tensed. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said through gritted teeth. _Damn him…_

The elder man seemed to calm down. "You're all dismissed gentlemen. Good night."

Sasuke gave a glare before whipping around and stomping out the room. Neji said a quick good night before he too left. It wasn't long until only Kakashi and the Hokage remained in the room. "Is there something wrong Kakashi?"

"It's Itachi, isn't it?"

The Hokage was quiet before giving a slight nod. "Sasuke found out that Itachi was somehow entwined in everything on his last mission. I needed to get him away from him before he tried to do something extremely stupid."

Kakashi started fidgeting with his forehead protector which he wore over his left eye all the time while at headquarters. While on missions, he would wear an eye patch or put on colored eye contacts so he wouldn't be so noticeable. (How is Kakashi not noticeable?) He also wears a mask that covers up most of his face except his eyes. To be perfectly honest, Kakashi was absolutely gorgeous, he just rarely shows it.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll send a group out. Probably Haku and Zabuza once they return from their mission." The Hokage looked up at spy seriously. "Look after him, Kakashi."

Kakashi turned to head out the door. "Like you even had to ask."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Sasuke-san, what's going on?"

Sasuke growled before walking right pass the young doctor. Kabuto raised an eyebrow confused at Sasuke's behavior. The raven haired teenager almost never gets upset and usually gives some type of gesture to say hello.

"We just got back from the Hokage's office. He's not too happy about his next mission." Kabuto turned around to see Neji standing behind him. "Good evening, Kabuto."

"I thought he was already placed on a mission?" he asked.

"He was, but the Hokage pulled him out in order to do this new one."

Something flashed across Kabuto's face, Neji noticed, but it disappeared as fast as it came. "Oh, that must be disappointing for Sasuke-san. He was never one to leave his work unfinished." Kabuto waved. "Well, I must be going. It's getting pretty late. Good night Neji-san."

Neji watched the back of the young doctor's back as he continued on his way. Once Kabuto disappeared, he turned around to start walking when he found his arm full of a young woman with brown hair. "Ten-ten. What's wrong?" He stared down at her and saw that her eyes were full of tears.

"I just heard that you were leaving tomorrow." She said quite pathetically.

Neji smiled at her. "Yeah. It's a protection mission. I'll be gone for quite a while." He told her.

She held on tighter. "But our anniversary is coming up…"

Neji stiffened slightly. He had completely forgotten their two year anniversary as a couple. "Uh, maybe I can ask the Hokage if I can come back that day. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Promise?" ten-ten asked, giving him the saddest puppy dog eyes she could make.

"I promise."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Students, please welcome Sasuke Uchiha. He just moved here so every make him feel welcomed."

A few girls squealed in the front row. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at their stupidity.

Today he was not happy. Usually he isn't happy, but today just pissed him off to no end. He's only been in school for about an hour and already he wished this mission was over. He took a look around the classroom to see if he could the person he was trying to protect.

His eye finally landed on the familiar blond who was currently sleeping the class away. A red hair boy next to him threw an eraser which bounce off his head and onto the floor. However, the blond didn't wake up and continued to sleep which now consisted of him snoring. The red head just shook his head and started doodling in his notebook.

'_Oh yeah, watching this loser for the rest of the year is loads more thrilling than tracking down Itachi…' _Sasuke thought sarcastically.

The teacher told him to take a seat behind Naruto; how ironic. He sat down and stared at the back of the blond head the entire time, unaware of a certain somebody who noticed the stares.

The bell rung, signaling everyone to go to their next period and the blond still wasn't awake. Sasuke just rolled his eyes before standing up and heading out the door. All he wanted was not to have to talk to anyone and finish his day in a quiet manner. Luck must have not been on his side because before he could take one step out of the classroom, a swarm of girls crowded him.

"Hi Sasuke!"

Sasuke cringed at the high pitch voice of one pink haired girl. "My name is Sakura. You want me to show you where your next class is?"

Sasuke mentally sighed and opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'no way in hell', but was cut off by a girl with long blonde hair up in a ponytail. "No way, billboard brow! I was going to ask Sasuke to walk with me, so back off."

Sasuke wanted to say something again, but more girls started arguing. The next thing he knew the crowd of girls where into a screaming match. Figuring that was his cue to leave, a rushed out of the classroom, hoping none of the girls noticed him leaving.

Meanwhile, Naruto began to stir from his nap. "What's with all the noise?" He grumbled. Naruto picked up his head without opening his eyes. He yelped in pain when he felt Gaara flick him on the nose. "Wake up, you loser. The bell rung."

Naruto pouted and grabbed his stuff to leave. By then, the crowd of angry women realized that their beloved was gone and went to chase after him. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"A new kid." The red head replied. "He's really hot."

Naruto gave his best friend a nervous grin. "Gaara, you have such a way with words…"

He ignored the comment and headed towards the door. "C'mon blondie, before we're late to class."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke sat down in an empty seat and gave a scowl to anyone who looked at him. He knew that some of the girls in his last period would be in this class as well and he was mentally getting himself ready.

"Sasuke-kun!"

'_Oh god! Not her!'_ For the hundredth time today, he cursed his bad luck. It was that same pink haired girl with the most annoying voice on the planet from last period.

He almost groaned when she took a seat next to him and started talking. Of what? He didn't know or care. He decided to tune her voice out as soon as she greeted him. _'How could this year possibly get any worse?'_

"Oi! Who the hell are you?" He looked up to see a loud mouth blond standing in front of his desk, glaring at him.

Not sure what he did wrong, Sasuke glared back. "What's it to you?"

"You're in my seat, Could you move?"

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched. "You know there are no assigned seats! Stop being such a baby and find another one."

"But Sakura-chan," he whined in a pathetic way. "I've been seating here since the beginning of the school year, I don't want to sit anywhere else." He said more gently to the girl. He turned back to Sasuke. "So find another seat."

Sasuke smirked. "No thanks. I think I'll stay here if you don't mind."

The loud blond slammed his hands on the desk and glared even harder. "Yes I do mind! Don't get full of yourself, new kid!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't budge. In fact, he just ignored the angry boy in front of him.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" He shouted, pressing his face closer towards the raven haired teen.

Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh before. "Get out of my face, dobe."

"Teme! What did you call me?"

Sparks seemed to fly as the two had a glaring contest, neither noticing how close their faces were until someone knock into Naruto, sending him crashing his lips onto Sasuke's.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing when they when they heard Sakura give a shriek. They looked to see that Naruto kissing the new kid. There were many gasps and outraged screams (most from the fan girls or course) coming from the crowd of students in the classroom. Finally, for what seemed like eternity, the two boys separated, both wiping their mouths to get rid of the taste of the other.

"NA-RU-TO!" The blond slowly turned his head to find a crowd of very angry females staring at him with a look of bloodlust. Sakura, who was at front, cracked her knuckles in a scary way. Naruto gulped and in no time raced towards the door, the fan girls taking pursuit.

"Iruka-sensei! Help me. They're trying to kill me!" He ran past the teacher, the rabid fan girls quickly on his tail. The young teacher could only look at the scene before walking off in the other direction. Whatever Naruto did, he probably deserved what was coming to him.


	2. First Day of School part II

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the #1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons.

Parings: Naruto/Sasuke, Iruka/Kakashi, Neji/Ten-ten, Gaara/Neji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Espionage**

**Chapter** **2: First day of School Part II**

Naruto came to lunch that day sporting a nice large bump at the top of his, compliments to Sakura. "Damn women. You would think I told them Santa Clause didn't exist the way they chased me." Gaara, Kiba, and Shino were already sitting down; Kiba and Shino were talking, while Gaara had a weird look on his face as he stared at something in the distance. Gaara rarely had this look, but when he does, Naruto knew, it's never anything good. Naruto took a seat next to weird behaving red head.

"Okay what happened now, Gaara?" Gaara smiled. _Oh yeah,_ _something_ _defiantly is going on if Gaara's smiling. Maybe I should be afraid…'_

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened." He replied innocently. _Bullshit_!'

"Don't give me that, Sabaku. Something's up, you have that look." Naruto thought about what the problem could be. "Are you in love again?" remembering the time his red head friend went all starry eyed when he first met Rock Lee. Gaara grinned but didn't reply. "Oh my god! You are! Who is it?"

"Some new kid that transferred in today. As soon as Gaara saw him, he was sprung." Kiba teased. Gaara ignored him.

"Don't tell me it's that Sasuke bastard!" Naruto cried.

"No. He's a senior in our World History class. His name is Neji Hyuuga. And he's coming over to eat lunch with us." The dog-lover informed the blond and pointed towards a guy approaching the table.

Naruto could see why Gaara was so attracted. This Neji person was tall with long brunette hair tied into a low ponytail. His skin was pale and he had a handsome face. The only thing he found weird was the guy's eyes which were silver and they had no pupils. Other than that, he looked really good.

Naruto suddenly felt himself being pushed backwards. With a shout, he fell ungracefully onto the floor. Neji lifted an elegant eyebrow but said nothing. "Hey Neji, you can sit here." Gaara said in an almost scary sweet voice.

"Uh, isn't he sitting here?" he asked indicating the blond still sitting on the floor.

"Go ahead. I was going to move anyway." Naruto lied and glared at his best friend. _That asshole is gonna pay for pushing me!'_ Naruto took a seat across from the red head as he continued to scowl at him.

"So Neji, where are you from?" Gaara asked.

"I'm an exchange student from Japan. I'll be staying here for the rest of the school year."

"Japan? But you speak English so well. Usually exchange students have a heard time with a new language and you speak it as if it were a native language." Naruto commented.

"Well technically, it is native. My mother was American and she would speak in English."

Gaara continued to ask the senior questions as the others did other things. Kiba and Shino started to talk to each other once again and Naruto started working on his homework that was due next period. While working, he felt a presence behind him and turned around to face the last person he wanted to see. "Sasuke teme." He growled.

"Hn. Dobe." The raven replied.

"Sasuke." Neji nodded as a greeting.

"Hey. Neji."

"You two know each other?" Gaara asked, looking back and forth between the two new students.

"We're living together." Sasuke answered. He took a seat next to Naruto who was still glaring at him. After realizing that the raven haired boy wasn't going to move by glaring at him, he turned back to his homework. _Teme…'_

"I live with Sasuke and his guardian, Kakashi."

"You mean Kakashi-sensei? The new Literacy teacher?" Shino asked. The two both nodded. "No offense, but that guy's a pervert. He recommended us to read one of the Icha Icha Paradise' books for extra credit."

Neji sighed. "That's definitely sounds like something Kakashi would do. He's obsessed with Icha Icha Paradise'."

"Well let's hope he doesn't meet your old man, Naruto." Kiba teased.

"Naruto's dad is the author of the Icha Icha Paradise' series." Gaara explained to the new comers.

"And he's an absolute pervert too." Naruto added.

Kiba grinned. "Speaking of perverts…"

"Naruto!"

The blond let of a surprised shout when he felt someone sit on his lap. Neji and Sasuke blinked in surprise while Gaara, Kiba and Shino rolled their eyes at the raven haired senior now sitting on Naruto's lap.

"Sai! Warn a person next time, will ya!"

"Sorry Naruto." Sai replied with an eerie smile, but didn't get up. Instead he turned to look at Sasuke and Neji. "Who are you guys?" he asked quite rudely.

Sasuke gave him his best Uchiha glare, but stopped when he realized it had no affect on the other raven haired teen. Sasuke gave an Hn' and looked away. _If he wants to act rude, so will I.'_

"I'm Neji and that's Sasuke. You'll have to excuse him." Neji introduced them; figuring Sasuke wasn't going to do it.

"Yeah, he's an uptight bastard." Naruto added.

Sasuke threw a nasty glare at Naruto which the blond gladly returned. _Damn that Uzumaki. He's such a loser. And why is he still letting that guy sit on him_ _like that!'_ Sasuke questioned, but shook the thought out of his head. He convinced himself that he really didn't care.

"Hey, are you doing math homework, Naruto?" Sai said, interrupted their staring match, and looked down at the sheet only half done.

"Aw crap! I forgot about that!" He looked up at Sai. "Hey, you're good in Geometry! Will you help me please?" The blond gave his best puppy dog pout he could make although he knew Sai would've helped anyway.

"Sure, anything for you Naru-chan!" Sai replied with a huge grin on his face placing in finger underneath the blond's chin, causing Sasuke to frown slightly.

"Thanks, Sai, I owe you one. If you need anything, just ask."

Sai raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Please, can you keep it PG? This whole Boy on Boy crap is too much for my hetero eyes." Kiba said in a mocking disgusted voice. "Besides, you're scaring the new kids." Truth be told, he was use to Sai and Naruto's playful flirting, well at least playful on Naruto's side. But just because he was use to it, doesn't mean he liked it.

Sasuke and Neji gave each other glances. Though Sasuke didn't show it, he was quite uncomfortable with this whole situation. Was Naruto gay? The way he allowed Sai to sit on his lap like that made it seem that way. He looked to see Sai explaining a problem on his homework to Naruto; the older boy's arms wrapped intimately around Naruto's waist, causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke and Neji met up with Kakashi right outside of the principal's office after school. Because she was in a meeting, the three had to wait outside her office.

"So how was your first day of school?" Kakashi asked the two teenagers. Sasuke said nothing but continued to glare at the older man. "Glad it went so well…" The silver haired spy said sarcastically. "What about you, Neji?"

The brunette shrugged. "It was okay, I guess."

"Geez, you two are so boring…" Kakashi commented more to himself than to the other two.

"Well what made your day so much better?" Sasuke snapped.

Because Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask, you could see the smile on his face. "I made a new friend." Was his reply. He looked past the two and waved.

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other before turning around to see who he was waving to. Down the hall was a teacher Sasuke recognized to be Iruka-sensei. The Social Studies teacher was average height with tan skin and a scar that ran across his nose. Though you could barely see it, Iruka started to blush and with a quick, nervous wave, dashed off into a different direction.

"Kakashi, what did you do?" Sasuke asked. "He ran away like he just saw the devil."

Kakashi tried to look innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

The door opened and a few people walked out. A blonde, big breasted woman poked her head out; Tsunade. "Come in." She ordered. They obeyed and went into her office in single file. Kakashi, being the last, closed the door.

"So how did it go today?" She asked the three.

"It was alright. We sat with him and his friends at lunch. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, at least, nothing threatening to his life." Neji reported. He didn't mention what he saw at lunch. Although it was quite out of the ordinary for him, Neji was pretty sure that was something normal for the blonde junior.

"Could you tell us what we should be looking out for so we'll know?" Sasuke asked her, secretly annoyed that he doesn't even know why the dobe blond needs protection. From what he could tell was a (semi) normal teen.

"There are people after him. We don't know who, so don't ask. However, there has been an attempt to capture him. Luckily it failed." Tsunade frowned. "His father and I are afraid that he'll be taken away when we aren't there to protect him. That's why I asked Sarutobi to hire you to protect him."

"What's so important about him though? Does he know something that he shouldn't?" Neji asked.

"No it's nothing like that. It's more of what he is that's the problem."

"What he is? Don't you mean who' he is?" Kakashi asked, speaking for the first time since they came into the room.

"No, I mean what' he is. Kakashi, though you were young at the time, do you remember when Shinobi spies were being killed one by one. At first we didn't know why. But we came to find out that there was a group of scientist testing their experiments on the spies."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I do. The experiments were to enhance the body's physical state to go past its limit by placing a man-made virus into the body system, causing the changes. Not only was the person physical state stronger, their conscience was cut off completely, allowing them to be completely obedient to whomever, whether right or wrong. They would be perfect killing machines." He turned to Tsunade. "But what does that have to do with Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Well, the scientist conducting the experiments began to grow desperate. Their targets went from adult, fully-trained spies to young, ordinary children. Like the others, the children died during testing. However there was one child to pass the experiments. He was the only person who had been used to survive."

"So Naruto is this newly reformed human?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade nodded. "But things still went wrong. Although Naruto survived the tests, they found out that their calculations were off. So instead of Naruto becoming an empty murderous shell, he developed another side to him; a second personality. They dubbed this second part of Naruto, Kyuubi."

Sasuke interrupted the blonde. "Well why is something as dangerous as that roaming around freely. If something happens, this Kyuubi can serious hurt, if not kill, someone."

Tsunade's eyes sharpened. "This is no fault of Naruto's and yet, you are telling me to lock him up like some wild animal just because he was an experiment for some fucked up scientists?" Sasuke remained silent. "To cage him up, would probably be even worse than leaving him free. Kyuubi is triggered by an extreme emotion, be it fear, anger and hate. However, Kyuubi has not shown up in a very long time and Naruto is able to live a normal life."

"So what happened to the scientist that did this to him?" Neji asked.

"Kyuubi killed them. When we reached the lab, we found Naruto crying his eyes out with blood all over him. There were bodies everywhere; it was hard to imagine that a two year old would be able to do all that."

"Naruto was two?" Sasuke said in his most passive voice he could make but deep down, he knew he was surprised. Neji and Kakashi hid their shock and fear as well. She nodded. "Well, does he know about Kyuubi?"

"Fortunately, he shows no signs of knowing and because he was so young, he doesn't remember killing any of those scientists."

"So that also means he knows nothing about Shinobi Inc. then?"

"No. we're afraid if he comes in contact with anything spy related, Kyuubi will come out."

"So you hire spies to protect him from other spies and expect him not to realize what's going on." Sasuke said with some of his usual bite to the tone. "How smart."

"You seem very cheeky, Uchiha." Tsunade spat in an irritated voice. "Just to let you know, I have the power to make your life a living hell for the next seven months. Don't get smart with me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked elsewhere. _The blonde bitch…_

She got up and waked towards the door. "Anyway gentlemen, I think this meeting is over. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Opening the door for her guest, she allowed them to get out before shutting the door in their faces.

"I don't like her." Sasuke growled as the three walked out of the building.

"What's new? You never like anyone." Kakashi reminded him.

Sasuke replied by flipping him off.

A/N: Don't think that Naruto and Sai are going out, okay? I just put that in their because I can imagine the two flirting with each other. Besides, If possible, imagine their relationship like the one Shigure and Ayame from "Fruits Basket" have. They are constantly flirting with each other, but they actually don't mean anything by it.


	3. Get In His Pants

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the #1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons.

Parings: Naruto/Sasuke, Iruka/Kakashi, Neji/Ten-ten, Gaara/Neji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Espionage**

**Chapter 3: Get in His Pants**

"I think you're crazy." Gaara told the hyperactive blond.

"I am not. I swear to you, he has it out for me. No matter where I go, there he is!"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

It's been almost two months since Neji, Sasuke and Kakashi came to Konoha High School. The two teenage spies had official been accepted into Naruto's group of friends. However, Sasuke and Naruto barely got along. He felt as if Sasuke was following him around all the time and he could've sworn that he saw the raven haired teen dive behind a bush one time.

**: Flashback: **

"Stop following me, teme!" The blonde spun around to shout at the raven haired teen about ten feet behind him.

Sasuke gave him a smug look but didn't say anything. Still pissed off, Naruto turned around and continued walking a bit quickly. He stole a few glances back to see that Sasuke was still there.

Naruto was in front of his house when he turn back to face the Uchiha. "Why are you following me? Do you like me that much? I should report you- hey, where are you going?" He noticed that Sasuke was ignoring him as he continued walking down the sidewalk. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!" He quickly followed after the raven haired boy.

"Who's the stalker now?" Sasuke mocked him as he began walking up the stairs to his house. "I live here, dobe. Don't flatter yourself by thinking I'd want to stalk you." Without looking back at the embarrassed and furious blond, he went into the house.

**: End of FB: **

Naruto felt his blood boil at the memory. "Stupid teme!" he shouted and punched a wall near by, which was incredibly stupid considering the wall was much stronger than he was. He cursed as he cradled his throbbing hand.

"Nice going, Blondie."

Naruto glared at his best friend. The two were sitting while their P.E teacher took role. "I don't understand why you just don't go out with him?" Gaara said, causing Naruto to glare even harder.

"I don't like that stupid prick, Uchiha. If I wanted a boyfriend, I would go out with Sai." Gaara rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Naruto pointed towards a brunette senior sitting across the gym. "And what about you and Neji? I saw you two walking together in school a couple of times."

"What about us? We're just friends." Gaara replied in a slightly irritated tone. The blond grew a mischievous grin.

"Is little Gaara upset that the love of his life doesn't love him back?" Gaara's eye gave a little twitch. "Poor Gaara. He probably hasn't even shown a hint of having any interest in you. You might just have to face the fact that he's straight." Naruto's laughter turned into a shriek as he was pushed off the bleachers. Luckily, they were at the very bottom so Naruto didn't hurt himself too much. "You're so violent! I don't know why I hang out with you! Did it even cross your mind that I could have seriously hurt myself?"

"Not in the slightest." The red hair teen replied.

"Here, Naruto. Let me help you up." Naruto looked up to see one of his friends and Gaara's ex love interest, Rock lee. The fuzzy-brow teen was a senior and was known to be very weird; even weirder than Naruto. He also has a huge crush on Gaara.

"Thanks, Lee." The blond said after lee helped him up, but the senior wasn't listening. Instead he sat down in the spot Naruto was in a few seconds ago and began to talk to Gaara.

"Gaara-kun. It's a pleasure to see you on this nice, youthful day."

"Hey Lee." Gaara replied.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me."

Gaara looked at Naruto then back at Lee. "We're having a dance?" Gaara asked quite stupidly in Naruto opinion. _And you call me the blond…'_ Naruto wanted to say, but thought better of it. He just got up from the floor; he really didn't feel like visiting it again.

"Yes, it's our homecoming dance. It'll be fun I promise!" Lee stated enthusiastically. Gaara furrowed his non-existent eyebrows. You could tell he really didn't want to go, but he also didn't want to disappoint Lee.

"Maybe, I'll think about it."

Naruto wrapped an arm around Gaara shoulders. "He'll go with you. I'll make sure that he does." The blond grinned, ignoring the almost unnoticeable glare Gaara was throwing at him.

The bushy browed teen nearly had sparkles in his eyes. "Really?" he asked in the most desperate voice both Naruto and Gaara had ever heard.

Gaara looked at Lee then across the gym at Neji then back to Lee. "Yeah. Sure I'll go with you."

Everyone turned to look their way when Lee suddenly burst into cheer. He was so happy; tears of joy fell down his cheeks. Gaara sighed. _What did I get myself into? Naruto, I'm gonna kill you!'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Iruka!"

The social studies teacher turned around to see the new Literature teacher, Kakashi, running towards him. "Good morning, Kakashi-san." He said politely while mentally cursing the blush that was starting to appear on his face.

"I was just wondering if you want to go out with me the night of the homecoming dance. I know that you don't have chaperone duties and neither do I and since Neji and Sasuke are going, I have nothing to do."

"Go out?" he repeated stupidly. "Like on a date?"

"Well, that depends. Would you consider it a date?" The silver haired man replied, a smile on his handsome face.

"I-I-w-well I…" Iruka desperately tried to answer, but nothing could come out. He blushed when Kakashi began to laugh at him.

"Let's just call it a get-together between the two friends. We'll go somewhere and get some drinks. What do you say?" Iruka thought about it before hesitantly agreeing. "Great, I'll talk to you later about where we're going." With a wave, the literacy teacher walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What were you talking to Iruka for today?" The silver haired man turned his head to see a glaring Uchiha behind him.

"Spying is a bad habit, you know." Kakashi commented.

"I spy as a profession. Besides flirting with teachers is a bad habit also." Sasuke replied.

"I wouldn't call it flirting. I neither hinted nor suggested I wanted to do anything explicit with him."

"But you were thinking it."

"No one is perfect, my dear Sasuke. Even I cannot control myself entirely." The teen rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just make sure you stay on task. You do remember why we're here, right?"

"Just vaguely. Something about a blond that your obsessed with. What's his name…Oh yeah! Naruto." Kakashi gave a grin when he saw Sasuke's glare intensify.

"I am not obsessed with that dead last." He nearly growled.

"Please Sasuke; you stalk the poor boy whenever you can. I'm surprised he hasn't caught onto you yet." Kakashi chuckled. "Though it's really quite amusing. I especially loved it when you had to dive into those bushes when he almost caught you."

Sasuke stood there socked. "How did you-" He shook his head. He really didn't even want to know how Kakashi knew about that. "But I have every right to stalk-" Kakashi chuckled at his mistake. "I mean look over him. What is your excuse for trying to get into one of the teacher's pants?"

"That is where you misunderstand me. I am not socializing with Iruka-sensei because I want to get into his pants' as you put it." _Though it'd be a nice bonus if I did…_'

"Whatever. I'm going home." The Raven said as he walked away.

Kakashi looked at his watch. "Right on time too. This is usually the time Naruto leaves for home, isn't it?" He grinned when Sasuke flipped him a not so subtle hand gesture.

"He seems to be doing that a lot lately..." Kakashi thought to himself.


	4. Kyuubi

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the #1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons.

Parings: Naruto/Sasuke, Iruka/Kakashi, Neji/Ten-ten, Gaara/Neji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Espionage**

**Chapter 4: Kyuubi **

'_I am not a stalker…' _Sasuke thought bitterly as he did his daily routine of following Naruto home. _'And I'm not obsessed with that dead last!'_

It wasn't his fault that he was the only one taking his job seriously. Kakashi was off somewhere trying to seduce one of their teachers and Neji has been hanging out with that Gaara guy who is obviously obsessed with him. Neji was supposed to be the older smarter genius, yet he can't even tell that Gaara wants him. '_The loser…' _he thought to himself.

Sasuke continued to follow the blond into the city where, as usual, Naruto stopped by some restaurant that sold ramen called Ichiraku. "This kid probably lives off this crap…" Sasuke said out loud to himself in disgust. Of course he never tried ramen before but if the dobe liked it so much, it must be disgusting.

The raven haired teenager leaned against a wall as he waited for the blond to come out. Many girls pasted him, trying to get his attention, but being Sasuke, he just ignored them _'Stupid fan girls… I can never get any peace with them around.' _

His mind wandered back to Naruto when he saw the blonde through the restaurant's window. "I didn't ask to be his fucking keeper…" It wasn't his fault that the Hokage forced him to stop in the middle of his previous mission to baby-sit some spoiled little kid; ignoring the fact that he was older than Naruto by only three months.

Sasuke silently cursed as he thought of how close he was to finding his brother, Itachi. '_That damn traitor. I swear I will kill him if it's the last thing I do_!' Sasuke couldn't stand the thought of his brother and yet, he was the only thing Sasuke thought about. How he wanted to twist that mans neck until it snapped in two! He wanted revenge so badly, it hurt. '_I promise, as soon as I am finished protecting this brat, I'll come find you Itachi and kill you…'_ but on a lighter note, "Where the hell is that dobe anyway?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto gave a loud sneeze before wiping his nose with the back of his index finger.

"Catching a cold, Naruto?" the owner of the restaurant asked cheerfully to his favorite customer.

"Nah." The blond replied, giving his toothily grin. "You outdid yourself today, old-man. This ramen is great." He looked down at his watch which read a quarter after nine. He was in Ichiraku for almost two hours! "Geez! It's almost my curfew. I have to go!" he threw some money down on the counter. "See you later old man!" he said as he ran out of the restaurant.

Realizing he didn't have anymore money to get on the bus, he had to walk most of the way which took up most of his time. '_Oh man, Jiraiya is going to kill me if I come home after curfew!' _He thought about the easiest way to his house. The shortest way was through the park, but that place wasn't exactly safe, especially around this time. "I have no choice. I'll try to keep away from anything that seems strange." He decided and raced into the entrance of the park, unknowingly being followed.

Naruto began to speed up a little faster when he saw that it was getting darker. He looked at his watch. "9:40. I'm doing good. I really don't to rush. I still have about 20 minutes left." He said to himself.

"Hey, you!" Naruto paused for a second before turning towards the voice and pointing to himself. "Yeah, you. C'mere for a sec."

* * *

"Hey, you! Yeah you. C'mere for a sec."

'_Naruto, you idiot! Don't go over to them. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to talk to strangers?'_ Sasuke had to refrain from dragging Naruto away from the thuggish looking group of seven. The person who called Naruto seemed to be the leader and was ugliest of them all. '_It's always the ugly ones that are the leaders…'_

"What do you want?" Naruto asked rudely.

"Relax. I just wanted to tell you I'm interested. What's your price?" The leader replied; an ugly grin appeared on his face.

Naruto blinked. Then chuckled. Then went into a laughing frenzy. The group of thugs and Sasuke just stared at him as he continued to laugh.

"Oh my god!" he let out into between laughter. "You are such a loser. I can't-" he laughed harder. "I can't believe y-you think I-I'm a prostitute!" He grabbed hold of his stomach. "You actually think that there are prostitutes out before 10 o'clock. You're as dumb as you are ugly." He suddenly stopped laughing, realizing that he just insulted some big scary ugly guy who has his own gang and is surrounded by them in the middle of a large park with no witnesses around. _'Real smooth, Naruto._' "I am so sorry!" He exclaimed. "Forget that you even saw me. I won't bother anymore." He was met with silence.

"I'll just go now…" Naruto attempted to get away, but someone grabbed him from behind and held his arm behind him. "Let go of me!" he shouted but the grip didn't release.

"He has a big mouth…" the leader commented to himself than the others. He walked up to Naruto until their chests were almost touching. "Unfortunately for you I hate when my whores are too independent. I like them submissive." He turned away and sat down on a bench near-by. "Do what ever you want with him. I don't give a shit."

Naruto noticed the mischievous grinned that appeared on six faces. The blond soon freaked. "No wait! Please don't try to harm me. I don't want to hurt you!" The group ignored him and most even laughed at the idea of the blond teenager hurting them. It was six against one. How much could he possibly do?

Sasuke almost jumped in when one of the thugs punched Naruto in the face. The Uchiha was seeing red. '_How dare they! I'll kill them for hitting Naruto!'_ Sasuke froze. Did he seriously just think that? '_Focus, Sasuke. I have to figure out a way to get the loser out of this mess.'_ He began to growl dangerously when Naruto was kneed in the stomach. '_I don't care if my cover is blown. If they attack him one more time-'_

Just as he was about to reveal himself Naruto surprised everyone by ripping away from the person behind him. His captor attempted to seize him once more, but was too slow. Naruto had already grabbed him by the arm and with unimaginable strength, crushed his bones with a sickening loud crack.

The only sound that was heard was the mad cry of the injured thug. Everyone, including Sasuke stared at the blond with fear and amazement in their eyes. '_D-Did Naruto…just break that guy's arm…'_

Naruto began to chuckle, snapping everyone out of their shock. The blond had his back turned to Sasuke, so he was only able to see the movement of Naruto's shoulders as he laughed.

"Did you have fun beating the shit out of me?" an unfamiliar voice can out of a very familiar blond. This voice was deeper than Naruto normal voice and sounded so much more…dangerous. The leader of the group jumped up from the bench and pointed a finger at 'Naruto'.

"What the hell are you?" He exclaimed fear shown on his face.

'Naruto' began chuckling again. "You don't want to know." He began to step forward towards the gang, cracking his knuckles along the way. "I gave you guys a fair warning." The thugs took a few steps backwards, leaving their leader in the front. "But you had to screw me over like that…" Naruto sighed. "And now, I can't be held responsible for my actions." At unimaginable speed he grabbed the leader by his neck and held him tightly. The man attempted to pull the hand around his neck off, but to no avail. If anything Naruto held of tighter. It wasn't long before the leader started turning different colors.

Naruto laughed loud before placing his lips close to the guy's ear. "You know, I can break your neck right now, if I just squeeze a little tighter." He whispered. To prove his point, he squeezed harder by a fraction, causing the man to panic and try to free himself from the grasp. Though Naruto had whispered what he said, everyone had heard him, causing chills of fright to up everyone spines.

The leader's movements started to become less aggressive as he slowly started to suffocate. Naruto gave a sigh. "I was going to kill of you, but you guys are no fun. This guy is already starting to die after less than a minute without air. The fun's ruined when the prey dies easily." He used his free hand to check on the light bruise appearing on his face. "And you're lucky my face isn't too bad, or I would have had to kill somebody." He threw the man to his followers like a rag doll. "Take him and go. And hurry before I change my mind." They politely took his advice and hightailed out of there.

"Damn kids…" 'Naruto' muttered to himself. He turned to face the area where Sasuke was hiding. "Weren't you with those guys or do you just like eavesdropping on others.

Sasuke walked out of his hiding place with an indifferent expression. '_What the hell! How did he find me? I never get caught…'_ "Hn."

Naruto eyes (which Sasuke realized had turned red) light up and a smirk appeared on his face. '_He looks yummy….'_ "And who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke replied quickly. They were silent until Sasuke broke it. "You wouldn't happen to be…Kyuubi perhaps?"

Naruto's grin grew wider. "So you know about me. And how is that?" he took a step forward, causing Sasuke to take a step back. He had seen what the blond had done to those guys; he was going to be extra cautious.

"I'm supposed to protect Naruto." He said. "He's a friend of mine." He added a bit hesitatingly.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so!" Kyuubi exclaimed cheerfully, reminding Sasuke of the hyper Naruto he knew. "You know you're doing a sucky job of protecting him if I had to come out to save him." Kyuubi commented.

"Hn." Sasuke replied unable to argue with the accusation. All was silent again. Sasuke was so engrossed with thinking to what to do next; he didn't notice the blond moving closer to him until they were in each others faces. "W-What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, attempting to keep the nervousness out of his voice. Up close he realized that the once cerulean eyes became a deep ruby color.

Kyuubi gave a sweet smile. "You're really cute…" he stated thoughtfully, observing Sasuke's pale face. Sasuke's jaw would have dropped from shock if he wasn't an Uchiha. "What's your name?"

"I doesn't matter what my name is. All that matters is that you should give Naruto back the control of his body." Sasuke replied in annoyance.

Kyuubi pouted. Sasuke's eye gave a little twitch at the site of the pouting blond. The boy was just too cute. '_Dammit! I did not just think Naruto was cute!'_

"I just want to know the name of the person who will be protecting my body." He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling the taller teen's head downwards until their lips almost touched. "I'm sure that we'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on…" he purred seductively; Sasuke could feel the warmth of the other boy against his lips causing him to shudder.

He finally came to his senses and pushed Kyuubi away. _'What the hell was that!'_ he attempted to get his heartbeat back to normal but it only started to go faster as Kyuubi approached him again. "That's enough. Go back to wherever you came from." He growled, trying to sound strong, but in the inside he was a nervous wreck. He took a step back every time Kyuubi took a step forward until he was backed up onto a tree. _'This can't be happening. I've been much more dangerous and scary situations than this, and yet I'm acting like a rookie.'_ The blonde stood in-between his legs and laid his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. _'Why does it excite me when I look at that sexy smirk he wears and stare into those dangerous red eyes?'_ "W-Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked, quite pathetically in his opinion.

Kyuubi grinned even more. "Because I'm attracted to you." He stood on his toes to places his lips against Sasuke's ear. "And I know that you want me too." He licked the shell of his ear. "I can tell by the way you look at me. Your eyes cloud with lust whenever I get near you like this. I hope you're not like this with my other half, or else I think I might be a little jealous."

"Naruto…"

"Don't say his name!" The blonde snapped. "Don't think about him when it's me in your arms right now! I only have a few more minutes left. Let me enjoy them." Before Sasuke could protest, the blonde kissed him gently, as if testing to see what Sasuke would do next. The spy gave a weak attempt to push the other away, but in the end, he gave into his temptations as started to kiss the boy back, causing Kyuubi to smirk into the kiss. Kyuubi traced his tongue along Sasuke's lower lip, asking for permission to enter which the raven hair teen eagerly allowed.

For what felt like hours to Sasuke, when in fact in was only about two minutes, the two made-out like crazy. Sasuke somehow had gotten his hands inside Naruto's shirt, touching the skin underneath, while Kyuubi has his name tightly fisted into Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer as much as he possibly could.

Finally, Kyuubi started to pull away, earning a growl from Sasuke who desperately tried to keep their lips together. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I'm afraid I have to go." Kyuubi told the other teenager. "Don't worry, I plan to see you again." He gave Sasuke a small peck on his lips. "Till then. Later, Hero." After giving a charming grin and a wink, Naruto suddenly went limp. Luckily for Sasuke fast reflexes, he was able to catch the Blonde before he fell completely to the ground.

He checked to see if there was anything wrong with the blonde; come to find out that he was only unconscious. HE stood there with Naruto in his arms, thinking about everything that occurred. He suddenly froze when the thought of what happened a few minutes ago came back to him.

'_I just kissed Naruto…' _

"What the hell is wrong with me…"


	5. Kyuubi Returns

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the #1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons.

Parings: 'Naruto'/Sasuke/Naruto, Iruka/Kakashi, Neji/Ten-ten, Gaara/Neji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Espionage**

**Chapter 5: Kyuubi Returns**

_Hot tongues entangled together in their clouded moment of lust. He groaned as he ran his hands through the other's dark hair. The taller boy replied by sliding his eager hands inside his shirt, touching and caressing every place he could possibly reach in their position._

_He began to gently rub his knee against the raven hair teen's lower region, and a throaty groan was felt through their kiss. The blond smirked and began to move a little more firmly. The other boy had a death grip on his waist as he resisted the urge to moan in pleaser. _

"_You tease…" the taller boy said after they broke anyway from their kiss. _

"_You wouldn't have me any other way, Sasuke." Naruto replied with a smirk before diving in once more to get a taste of the young Uchiha…_

"AHHHH!"

Naruto jumped so high, he nearly fell off the bed his was laying on. _'Wait…a bed? But I was just in the park…' _He thought about what had happened before he frowned at the memory. _'I blacked out again. I told those stupid punks not to mess with me. I hope I didn't kill anyone…' _Naruto realized that he wasn't at the park or at his house. He looked around to see if there was anyone around. He was met by an empty room with only a large bed, a desk with a laptop on it and a nightstand.

The Blond was about to remove the blanket laid on top of him when the knob on the door began to turn and the door opened revealing the last person Naruto wanted to see right now.

"You're finally awake, dobe." He said in his you're-a-loser-I'm-so-much-better-than-you voice.

Naruto stared at him for about ten seconds before he quickly turned away and pulling the blanket to cover part of his face. His cheeks were a vicious shade of red as he thought about the dream he had only a few seconds ago. _'Why did it have to be him?'_

"Are you okay?" Naruto blinked in surprise. The way Sasuke had said that it almost sounded like he was worried.

"Yeah. I'm just a little dizzy." He lied. He looked around. "Where are we?"

Sasuke closed the door behind him and sat at the other end of the bed. "You're in my room. I found you unconscious in the park and brought you here because no one answered when I rang your doorbell." He explained.

"What were you doing in the park so late?" Naruto asked with suspicion. What are the odds of Sasuke being the one to find him in a park at ten at night?

"What were you doing in the park so late?" he countered with a smirk, sensing Naruto's frustration.

"For your information, I was running late getting home and going through the park was the shortest way. So there! Now, why were you there then?"

"…It's none of your business." He replied causing Naruto to glare.

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is."

"I told you why I was there!"

"But you didn't have to tell me, dobe."

"…" '_Damn...'_

"You should get dress and go home. It's almost midnight." Sasuke said as he got up from the bed to walk over to his computer chair were there were clothes hanging off of.

Naruto pulled the blanket off of him to see that he only had his boxers on and quickly began to put all the pieces together. '_He finds me unconscious late a night and takes me to his house. I wake up mysteriously in his bed. It's almost midnight. I'm practically naked right now. This could only mean one thing…'_

"Oh my god! You bastard! You tried to rape me!" The blond accused. "I can't believe that I almost lost my virginity to you of all people." He would have continued to rant on if a pair of pants hadn't flew straight into his face.

"Shut up, dobe! I didn't try to rape you." Sasuke snapped, a slight blush on his face at the mention of him raping Naruto. "What makes you think I would want to rape you anyway!" he continued as he threw Naruto's shirt towards him as well.

"Well if you wake up in a bed that you know didn't belong to you almost naked, you'd think someone raped you too! Why am I naked anyway?"

"You had a few bad wounds on your body. I took the time to fix them. If you would have looked more closely at yourself instead of assuming the worst, you would have seen the bandages."

Naruto looked at himself and sure enough, there were bandages on his arms and stomach. "Oh…" was all he could say.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered before walking towards the door in order to give Naruto some privacy as he dressed.

"Wait." The taller teen looked back, slightly annoyed at the blonde. "…I wanted to tell you…thanks." Though Sasuke didn't show it, he was surprised that Naruto had said thank you to him.

"Whatever. I couldn't have just left you there anyways."

Naruto gave a little smile. He knew that was the closest thing he would get to a 'your welcome' from Sasuke. "Now get out so I can put on my clothes!" The blonde ordered, causing Sasuke to lift one of eyebrows slightly.

"You seem to forget that this is my house, idiot. Don't order me around." He replied coolly.

"Well do you want to watch me get dress? If you wanted to see me naked, you could've just asked." Naruto grinned at Sasuke's shocked face. He had never seen Sasuke show so much emotion as he did now. _'He seems jumpy… I wonder what happened to him…'_

"Just shut up and get dressed!" He snapped, quickly walking out of the door and slamming it shut behind him. Sasuke leaned against the closed door as he silently cursed himself for losing his self control. _'I can't let that one little kiss freak me out' _Sasuke completely ignored the fact that it was anything but a 'little kiss'

Sasuke went downstairs into the living room where Neji was sitting on the edge of the couch as he leaned over the coffee table, writing something; Sasuke assumed he was doing homework. "How is he?" The brunette asked without looking up.

"He'll live, unfortunately." Sasuke replied dryly, taking a sit in the nearby armchair.

They sat in silence until Neji finally looked up at him. "So are you going to tell me what happened to him?"

"Later. I want Kakashi here as well so that way I don't have to explain more than once."

As he finished his sentence, they both heard sounds coming from the stairwell. "Hello?" the blond called out, unsure where anyone was; after all, he was never in this house before. He heard Neji's unmistakable voice call out to him in a near-by room and followed it.

"Hey, Neji." Naruto gave a huge grin as he greeted his friend. The brunette gave him a nod of acknowledgment, a small but noticeable smile appearing on his face. It didn't matter how staid a person was; Naruto was always able to warm them up with his goofy grins. "I'm leaving now. Thanks for letting me stay here. See you at school Neji, bastard." Sasuke, also known as bastard, rolled his eyes at Naruto's childish name-calling. "Hn. Dobe…" he responded, not realizing he was name-calling himself, thus completely contradicting himself.

"I'll walk you to the door." Neji offered. He got up from the couch and walked with Naruto to the front door. Sasuke watched as the two left the room.

'_Now, how will I tell Neji and Kakashi what happened without telling them **that**?'_

* * *

"_Naruto…" The taller man groaned as the blonde straddling him nibbled on a sensitive part of his neck._

"_I wanted to do this since I first saw you." The blonde whispered in his ear after he left an impressive love bite on the raven's neck. He shifted in the chair so that their privates rubbed against each other. "You turn me on so much." _

_The other teen began to thrust upwards for more friction. "Dammit, Naruto! I won't be able to control himself if you keep on like you are." He complained, trying to restraint the wanton boy on his lap. The blond kissed him long and hard as he continued to rub against the other boy. "Fuck it!" He gracefully stood and he picked up the blond, who wrapped his leg around the taller boy, carrying him to the bed nearby. _

_Naruto gasped when he felt the extra weight of the boy on top of him. Wanting more contact, he locked his legs around his waist, making sure that he didn't move away. "I want you now." Naruto have whined, half moaned. "Please. I need you."_

_The raven haired boy gave a deep, sexy chuckle. "Not yet. Be patient, Naru-chan." He chided playfully as he ventured lower, undoing the blond's pants along the way. When he finally reached his destination, he looked up with a smirk. "I'm not done playing with you yet." _

"_Gods, Sasuke!" _

Naruto snapped his eyes open when the sound of a loud, annoying beeping woke him up. He laid there, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes to get himself together after sleeping. He sat up, remembering the dream he just had, then looked down on his bed.

"Damn! Not again!" He shouted as he stared disbelievingly at the wet spots on his boxers and bed sheets. "This is the fourth time in three days!"

How is it that Naruto has had four wet dreams in three days, you ask? Well, Naruto decided to take a nap on the couch after school one day. You can imagine his embarrassment and anger when he found out that he had a wet dream just by taking a quick nap.

"Damn that Sasuke Uchiha! He even annoys me in my sleep, the only time I can escape from him presence!" The alarm continued to ring as Naruto forgot to turn it off. "Shut the fuck up already!" He yelled at the innocent alarm and to show his displeasure, he threw the stupid thing across the room where it smashed to pieces when it made contact with the floor.

'_Great! Now I have to wash another load of sheets **and **clean up the pieces to the alarm.'_

"Naruto, what the hell you doing up there?" He heard his adopted father yell from downstairs.

"I fell." He lied.

"Be careful next time. People are going to think I'm abusing you if you start getting bruises."

Naruto got up from bed and took the bed spread off. He walked off to the laundry as mutters of curses came out of his mouth. "This day is going to suck."

* * *

And he was so right. 

Naruto would get jumpy whenever Sasuke's name was mention. Every time he saw the Uchiha walking down the hall, he desperately tried to find another route and avoid any contact with the other teen.

It got even worse in Health class. Naruto was sitting right next to a very talkative Sakura who would not shut up about a certain dark haired teen. Naruto's eye twitched with each statement.

"Doesn't Sasuke so handsome today?" Twitch.

"I wish I had all my classes with Sasuke. That way I can look at him all day." Twitch, twitch.

"I wonder where he lives. I would go visit him every once in a while. I bet he'd like that." (Yeah right…)

"Should I ask Sasuke to the homecoming dance? Or maybe I should wait for him to ask me. I've noticed that he's been looking at me a lot lately." Sigh. "We would make such a cute couple." Snap.

OKAY! THAT'S IT!

"Would you shut up already?" The blonde shouted, causing the entire class to hush and stare. "Would you stop talking about that stupid prick Uchiha? Yes, we understand! He's handsome, he smart, he's athletic, he sexy as hell, he's the plague of many wet dreams, we get it! I say screw him! If it weren't for him-" Naruto stopped his ranting to notice that everyone was watching him. "Never mind." He finished, sitting down at his desk, pretending that nothing happened.

Of course Sakura wasn't letting him off that easily.

BAM!

"OW!"

"Don't you ever talk about Sasuke like that again, Naruto!"

Naruto grumbled to himself as he rubbed the bump on his head given to him last period. He stared out the window, completely ignoring the teacher up front who was lecturing about two-column proofs. (And he wonders why he's failing Geometry…)

From his seat, he saw the track directly in his view. He noticed that there was a class outside already running. Naruto nearly growled when he saw that Sasuke was one of the students running the track. He wanted to growl even more when he noticed that said boy was more than a half a lap ahead of everyone else.

'_This is a conspiracy against me! Even the window mocks me by flaunting Uchiha's perfect self in front of me!"_ Naruto turned his attention back to the teacher. _'I just need to ignore him. I won't be bothered by him if I don't notice him.'_

It was a great plan for the first ten minutes, but Naruto's short attention span lead his eyes back to the track. Naruto gave a squeak at what he saw.

Down on the track, was a shirtless Sasuke still running. Naruto eyes followed him until he stopped to rest, placing his hands on his knees and bended over, giving Naruto a lovely sight of his ass. Naruto sat in a trance staring at the rear ended of the Uchiha until he felt something dripping onto his lips. He wiped it off to examine it and realized it was blood.

'_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!!"_

Holding his nose with one hand, he raised his other hand. "Excuse me, sir. Can I go to the nurse? My nose is bleeding." When the teacher gave him a pass, he rushed out of the room like his life depended on it.

"Damn, I hate hormones! What's the point of them? They come in the most inconvenient times and they make you life hell!" He muttered angrily as he wiped most of the blood from his face. "I can't believe I got a nosebleed just by looking at his abs and ass, albeit very nice abs and ass, but abs and ass nonetheless."

As he walked, he noticed the plaque of his (wet) dreams turn a corner. He was still shirtless and Naruto was able to see his chest even closer than before. He attempted to pick up the pace to reach the nurses office but he started to feel dizzy.

"Wah-" He tried walking forward, but he couldn't and almost fell forward. He leaned against the wall for support. _'I'm blacking out again. But, why?'_ Was he's last thought when darkness overtook him.

Sasuke turned on the shower and played with the knobs until the water as just right for him. He finished his two mile run before any of the other students in the class and Gai-sensei, impressed with the teenagers speed and stamina (_You are an inspiration to all youth Sasuke Uchiha!_), permitted him to go to the showers early as everyone else finished. He placed his sweaty clothes to the side and stepped into the stall.

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling the water fall against him. He opened his eyes slightly when he heard the shower door open but chose not to look to see who it was. It was probably someone who finished early like he did. He ignored the person for about two minutes until he realized that the person had yet to turn on one of the showers and had grown extremely quiet.

Sasuke's body tensed as he rather felt than heard the person behind him. Instincts finally kick in and Sasuke attacked, swinging his arm back to catch the person in the neck with his clench fist. He almost hit his target when a hand grabbed his on coming blow only inches from the target. Sasuke was about try again, but pressed against the wall by a body with one arm above his head and the other being held against the wall by his captor.

"Quiet or someone might hear." A voice whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder. Sasuke turned his head as far as he could. He first noticed the blond, spiky hair.

"Naruto?" He flinched in pain when he felt the blond squeeze his wrist tighter.

"Care to try again?" He voice hissed. He looked again saw the angry red eyes of Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi? Why are you out?" Sasuke asked Naruto other personality. He almost sighed in relief when the hold on his arm was let go. Even though his hands were free, the body continued to stay pressed against his.

"I couldn't possibly tell you that." He admitted. "I just remember taking over and seeing you looking so damn sexy with no shirt on. I figured if I got turned on with only your shirt off, imagine the hard-on I would have with you naked."

Sasuke tried to keep his blush down. He felt like a lovesick school girl whenever Kyuubi talked to him. _'Must he be so blunt?'_ Sasuke actually did blush when he felt the body against him shift and a something hard was pressed against his leg. "Kyuubi, get off of me. What if someone sees us?"

"Then they'll be getting one hell of a peepshow for free." The blond replied. He spun Sasuke around so that he could see Sasuke's front. He chuckled when Sasuke covered up his important parts.

"Kyuubi, seriously we-" he was interrupted when Kyuubi smashed their lips together.

"You're wasting time arguing with me." He cupped Sasuke's hand that was cupping his privates. "So enjoy yourself a little." He connected their mouths again. Sasuke was reluctant at first before he finally gave in to the other teen, willingly opening his mouth for the other to enter.

'_Why does stuff like this always happen to me?'_

* * *

I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Finals came up and I attempted to study and then I had to start new classes after winter break and being the idiot I am, I decided I wanted to be in all honor class so I have about one easy class. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for this Fanfic! I'm so happy and surprised that people actually like it. Usually I wouldn't have all these reviews for just the first four chapters. You guys make me feel so special!

COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!!


	6. A Laughing Matter

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the #1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons.

Parings: 'Naruto'/Sasuke/Naruto, Iruka/Kakashi, Neji/Ten-ten, Gaara/Neji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Warning**: **This chapter contains nudity, and is extra perverted, so if you don't want to read my perverted work, just ignore everything in the beginning of the chapter that is in italic.**

**Espionage**

**Chapter 6: A Laughing Matter**

Sasuke was mad. No scratch that; he was absolutely pissed. He muttered a few words that made sailors sound like five year old girls.

He did his best to glare at the blond on his back. _'I hate you Naruto! Or Kyuubi… or whoever the hell you were at that moment.' _Sasuke resisted the urge to drop the unconscious blond onto the floor and walk away without a second glance back at the thought of their encounter earlier.

"_Kyuubi, get off of me. What if someone sees us?"_

"_Then they'll be getting one hell of a peepshow for free." The blond replied. He spun Sasuke around so that he could see Sasuke's front. He chuckled when Sasuke covered up his important parts._

"_Kyuubi, seriously we-" he was interrupted when Kyuubi smashed their lips together._

"_You're wasting time arguing with me." He cupped Sasuke's hand that was cupping his privates. "So enjoy yourself a little." He connected their mouths again. Sasuke was reluctant at first before he finally gave in to the other teen, willingly opening his mouth for the other to enter._

'_Why does stuff like this always happen to me?'_

_The Uchiha was quite tentative of touching the blond before him. After all, this was the body of the boy he was supposed to be protecting. There were strict rules about getting intimate and personal with the mission in Shinobi Inc. Rules that Sasuke had followed to a 'T' since he started working for the agency. Even right now, he could lose his job (He knew in the back of his mind that the Hokage wasn't going to fire him. He was just too valuable to Shinobi Inc.) and it didn't matter if Naruto wanted it or not._

'_But this isn't Naruto…' he thought to himself. With a big shove he pushed away the blond who started to suck on his neck, leaving an impressive hickey. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked with a confused look on his face. _

_Sasuke pushed past him, attempting to leave the showers for much needed time to clear his head. "You should go now. You're making Naruto miss class." _

"_Why are you so worried about him!" Kyuubi shouted furiously. Sasuke turned around to face an angry blond. "Why won't you just take me! Why must it have to be Naruto? Are we not in the same body? Why can't you see that I love you?" _

"_Love? We've only met twice." Sasuke protested annoyance in his tone. "You probably don't even know my name." _

"_So, because I don't know your name, I can't be in love?" Sasuke stared coldly at the other teen. This was nothing like the Kyuubi he'd since a few days ago. That Kyuubi had an air of confidence around him and a seductive manner that made Sasuke shiver with lust. But the Kyuubi before him had a look of helplessness in his red eyes and an aura of uncertainty. _

'_I'd rather him angry than this…' Sasuke shook his head in pity and turned around. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in getting into a relationship with a guy with split personalities." He said as he walked off, leaving the blonde. He also made it to the door when he heard his name being called._

"_Sasuke…" _

'_Naruto?' He knew that he shouldn't look back. He knew that Kyuubi was up to something, but it was Naruto voice he heard. When he turned around, he wished that he would've kept on walking. _

"_Sasuke, touch me please." The blond leaned himself against the wall, his naked body fully exposed as his left hand pinched and twisted his nipples and his right innocently played with the curly, blond hairs below. _

_Sasuke tried to take his eyes away, but found it impossible to not stare at the erotic image he was being sent. He nearly gulped when the blond's right hand slowly traveled further downwards and gently grabbed his member. "Sasuke it feels so good." The voice of Naruto moaned. The only way Sasuke knew it wasn't actually Naruto was the crimson color of now lust filled eyes. He began to slowly stroke himself. "I want you to touch me, make me feel good."_

_Sasuke cursed himself mentally when he felt himself grow hard. _

"_So is that how you want me to sound from now on?" Naruto voice was gone and was replaced by Kyuubi's deepened one. "You want me to be like him?" Kyuubi spat the 'him' part as if the name itself was poison._

_There was a long pause. "I'm not interested." He repeated his rejection from before but with much less bite to it. _

_Kyuubi stopped his fondling and strutted towards the Uchiha, determination and mischievous glee shown on his face. 'Now there's the Kyuubi I remember…' _

"_I know you're interested, Sasuke. There's no use hiding it. You're hard right now." The blond grinned. _

_Sasuke looked down slightly and cursed. 'Dammit! I'm harder than a rock.'_

"_Not to mention," Kyuubi continued. "You would've never kissed me if you weren't interested. So you must like me, or at least lust me." When he was close to the Uchiha, he ran his hand down his chest, grinning when he felt him shiver. Sasuke then notice that the grin slightly faded and before he could ask, a mouth was attached to his in a deep passionate kiss. _

_As Kyuubi kissed the living daylights out of him and groped every possible part of Sasuke's body, Sasuke was in deep thought. _

'_This is NOT supposed to happen! I can not get aroused right now in school. But, fuck, Kyuubi's really good at kissing…and touching…and licking…-What no! Bad thoughts!' Sasuke tried to think of a way to escape. However, Kyuubi did the job for him. For the second time in a week, the blond had passed out in his arms. _

_Sasuke would have sighed in relief if he weren't an Uchiha. Uchihas didn't sigh in relief. He looked at the unconscious blond and almost smiled at the peaceful expression. That urge soon disappeared when he felt a slight pain in his lower areas a saw his erection was still there in all its glory. _

'_Just FUCKIN great!' _

Sasuke had just enough time to 'calm himself down' and dress himself and Naruto before everyone came in to change. Sasuke had convinced Gai that Naruto accidentally fell and passed out and Sasuke was taking him to the nurse. Knowing Naruto was the clumsy type, Gai allowed Sasuke and Naruto to leave.

So that why he was in the hall now with the bane of his existence on his back, sleeping. As he thought whether or not he should through with his plan of dropping Naruto, he heard he name being called. He turned around to see Iruka running straight towards them, in a speed that impressed Sasuke greatly.

"W-What happened to Naruto?" He asked in a worried tone as he eyed the blond on Sasuke's back.

"He fell." Sasuke lied smoothly.

The teacher examined his student, checking to see if there were any injuries. "Well, I see no bruises on him." He looked at Sasuke. "I'll accompany you to the nurse office. I want to make sure that he's okay."

Sasuke gave a curt nod and continued walking, Iruka in tow. They walked in silence, both of their minds on the blond sleeping on Sasuke's back. They almost reached the nurses office when Kakashi's silver hair caught their eye. He was further down the hallway with his back facing them, but the two could see him clearly; and he wasn't alone. The school's nurse, Rin, was with him.

Neither Sasuke nor Iruka could hear what they were saying but both had a pretty good idea when they saw the longing look in the brown haired woman's eyes. Sasuke noticed from the corner of his eyes Iruka's clenched fist.

Iruka tried to control his anger and jealousy when he saw the two together. _'Like a couple…'_ He thought solemnly. He felt what little bit of control crack when he saw Kakashi kiss the woman's hand, and walk away. _'…that bastard…'_

'_That bastard!' _Sasuke thought angrily, staring off at the receding back of Kakashi then back to the Social Studies teacher at his side. He knew that Iruka had feelings for the stupid older spy, and although he didn't know the teacher that well, he couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic for him. He stopped his thoughts when he heard the nurse approaching.

"Hello Iruka. How are you?" She greeted kindly.

'_That bitch.' _Iruka thought bitterly. _'Look at her. She still even has a blush on her face.' _Iruka shook his head. _'No. I shouldn't blame this on her. This wasn't her fault.' _

He nodded in acknowledgement and muttered something like 'I have to go' and walked away in the opposite direction of Kakashi.

Rin blinked in confusion before she looked at Sasuke then at the unconscious blond on his back. "Oh dear! What on earth happened to him?" she asked as she opened the door for the Uchiha to walk inside.

"He fell." He lied once gin for the third time in less than ten minutes.

Rin sighed. "Well, lets take a look at him then shall we."

* * *

Naruto woke up just in time for lunch. When he asked the nurse why he was in the nurse's office, she had told him that one of the students found him unconscious and said that he fell.

"Who was it that found me?"

"He said that he name was Sasuke Uchiha."

'_Why am I not surprised…'_ He walked slowly to the cafeteria, not at all looking forward to seeing Sasuke. He was deciding whether or not he was going to skip lunch, but before he could come up with a decision, Kiba's loud mouth yelled to him across the lunch room. "Hey, Naruto! I need to see last night's homework. Hurry up!"

"Why the hell are you asking me for the homework? You know I always copy off of you, Dog breath." Naruto mumbled as he took a seat. '_Next to the bastard of course.'_ He thought bitterly.

"Shit, you're right. How could I forget that you were a completely lazy ass slacker?"

"Gee, thanks." The blonde replied dryly, but Kiba wasn't listening; he was too busy trying to write any bull shit answer he saw fit onto the assignment sheet.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked his best friend. He noticed that the blonde was not his normal hyperactive self.

Naruto took a glance at Sasuke, who was picking at his food, before he gave Gaara an answer. "Yeah I'm just a little tired." He figured that telling them that he was in the nurses office was a bad idea and he hoped that Sasuke didn't say anything either. Fortunately, Sasuke kept his mouth shut and continued to pick at his food.

Gaara and Neji looked at each other. They knew that something happened between Sasuke and Naruto.

The lunch period was incredibly quiet at their table. Usually Kiba and Naruto would talk nonstop or Sasuke and Naruto would fight over something trivial. But Kiba was too busy doing his homework while Naruto and Sasuke cast their glance down at their food. Gaara and Neji noticed that Naruto and sometimes Sasuke would subtly stare at each other. Gaara, Neji and Shino almost never talked, so they didn't have much to say. In the end, it was a very uncomfortable lunch.

When the period was over, Sasuke got to leave for his next class. But before he could leave the table, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Meet me after school. I want to talk to you." Neji whispered in his ear, causing Sasuke to frown. The older teen walked away before Sasuke could reply.

* * *

The two dark haired teens walked in silence towards home. Sasuke refused to start a conversation considering that Neji was the one who had asked him to talk. 'He's just wasting my time…'

"Sasuke."

'_Finally!'_ "Hn." He grunted to show he was paying attention.

"What exactly is going on between you and Naruto?" he asked bluntly, almost causing Sasuke to trip in disbelief.

He stopped to stare at his elder friend. "Why do you bring up a question like that?"

Neji noticed Sasuke stopped and stopped as well. "It's just that, well you and he seemed a little…funny today."

"Funny?"

"Yes. The both of you would have been at each other throats and yet it seemed that you both were trying to avoid any contact with the other."

Sasuke shot a glare at Neji _'Damn him and his observation skills!'_ He realized that his glares did not work on the other teen and decided that walking off would be much better. He, however, did not get very far.

"It's about Kyuubi, right?"

Sasuke's body tensed at the name and paused mid-step.

"I see. So that is the problem. Sasuke, there's something you're not them us about Kyuubi. What is it?"

'_Like hell I'm going to tell you! What am I suppose to say? "The truth is, whenever Kyuubi appears, he tries to seduce me and I think I'm lusting after him because he's in Naruto's body!'_ Not only would the Hyuuga have a riot with the fact that he may have some feelings for the dobe, he would die of amusement when he was told that Kyuubi was making passes at him. _'Kakashi would be even worse…'_

"It none of your business." He was content with his reply and began to walk again.

He heard Neji behind him. "You can't ignore me, Sasuke. We've been working together for too long, I know you like the back of my hand."

Sasuke chose to ignore him.

"I know it has something to do with Kyuubi. Considering the fact you were acting strangely today, I can only guess that Kyuubi made an appearance again."

Sasuke began walking a little faster. Neji followed closely behind.

"From what I can tell," Neji continued, "both you and Naruto have no fresh bruises anywhere, so a fight probably didn't occur." Sasuke could almost hear the smirk Neji had on his face. "Also, at lunch, the two of you kept giving each other glances, yet you were the only one whose cheeks slightly turned pink whenever you stared. So that means something embarrassing must have happened."

Sasuke balled his hands into a fist.

"But not much can embarrass you, Sasuke. So it must have been something huge."

"Fuck you, Hyuuga!" Sasuke snapped. He whipped so quickly, it nearly startled the other teen.

"Calm down, Sasuke. It isn't as if you-" Neji stopped mid-sentence. As he stared at Sasuke, he began to grin. "I see now…"

Sasuke eyes slightly widened. He could tell that Neji had finally figured it out. Sasuke was about to deny everything when the usual serious teen began to do the unthinkable: laugh. And not just a slight chuckle of amusement, a full hearty laugh. Neji started to calm down when he saw Sasuke's shocked expression, which caused him to laugh even harder.

"I didn't know you had a thing for the split personality types!" Neji managed to get out in between laughs.

"S-Shut up!" Sasuke said in a very unlike-Uchiha way. When the other continued to laugh, he quite pathetically, in his opinion, stomped away, a laughing Neji in tow.

'_I hate fucking spies that are so fucking observant of every fucking thing that I fucking do…fuck! I hope he chokes on his own laughter… if that's even possible…'_

It goes without saying that Sasuke was in a very bad mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

Iruka walked into the teacher lodge to pick up something before he left to go home. When he walked into the room, he saw the last person he wanted to see standing by the window, talking on a cell phone. He wanted to hightail out of there, but before his feet could move, he heard Kakashi ask him to stay.

"Yes, sir. I'll send you the information tomorrow. Yes, sir. Goodbye." Kakashi hung up the phone and smiled at the Social Studies teacher, or at least Iruka thinks Kakashi smiled. It was hard to tell considering Kakashi was wearing his mask over the lower part of his face.

"Hello Iruka!" the silver haired man said cheerfully.

Iruka nodded. "Hatake." He responded as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a half empty bowl of ramen.

Kakashi blinked at the sudden use of his last name. "Is something the matter, Iruka?"

Iruka could've sworn he heard a little concern in the other man's tone, but he knew he was just imagining it. _'There's no way he cares about me.'_

"About Saturday night,"

Kakashi face brightened. "You mean the night of our date? Yeah, what about it?"

Iruka took a deep breath before he stared coldly into Kakashi's…eye. "I've change my mind and decided to call it off."

"What?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't think I would want to go anywhere or do anything with you, Hatake. In other words, I'm not interested."

Kakashi began to walk closer to the younger of the men. "Iruka, what happened? I thought we were hitting it off well."

"Sorry, but you're not my type. So from now on, we shall only treat each other in a way that co-workers should." He turned around to head out the door.

Kakashi stood still in surprise. "Iruka, wait!" he called, but the man ignored him and walked away. He was about the run after him, when he phone started to ring. He would've ignored it, if he hadn't seen the name that appeared. He growled in frustration as he picked up the phone. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

'_Damn! What happened to Iruka?'_


	7. Kisses

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the #1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons.

Parings: 'Naruto'/Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Ten-ten/Neji, Gaara/Neji/Gaara

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sorry I took so long. I **had **an excuse for not updating, but I can't use it anymore more considering it was only for two weeks. So…sorry! To make up for such lateness, I made this chapter super long. It was 20 pages long!

Yes, I know, adore me...

Or not...

**Espionage**

**Chapter 7: Kisses**

Naruto whistled as Gaara approached the blond's house, causing the other teenager to glare at him. "Wow, Gaara. Who knew you could be such a stud muffin?" The blonde asked jokingly. He gave a hearty laugh when Gaara flipped him off.

Even though he was only joking, Naruto couldn't help but notice that Gaara looked good; sexy even, though he freaked him out to call his best friend the 's' word. The Red head had on a black, button down shirt that wasn't tucked in, with the sleeves rolled up neatly to his elbow and black slacks. He also wore a red silk tie that matched perfectly with his hair. It wasn't too different from what Gaara usually wore, yet it still made him look more elegant in a punkish type way.

"I actually didn't think you would dress up Gaara. Considering you're not the dressy type." Naruto commented as he took a closer look at Gaara's outfit.

"This wasn't my idea. Temari did this to me." He slapped the blond's hand when he attempted to touch his tie. "Quit it!"

Naruto's pout disappeared at the mention of Gaara's older sister. "Temari's back? Why didn't you tell me she was coming? What about Kankuro; is he here too?" the blond asked excitedly.

Before Gaara could answer, they heard a car honking behind him. The two turned around to see Lee pulling up in his forest green Honda civic. "I'll tell you later." Gaara replied. Naruto was about to protest, but was cut off when Lee came out his car to greet them.

"GOOD EVENING MY FRIENDS OF YOUTH!" He exclaimed loudly.

Gaara and Naruto exchanged looks. Naruto grinned and chuckled nervously. "At least he isn't wearing that green spandex."

'_Thank god! I would've had to hurt Naruto otherwise…'_ Gaara thought bitterly. He took a good look at Lee. _'He doesn't look bad at all…_ _I dare say he looks-_'

"Whoa, Lee!" Gaara realized that Naruto was no longer standing next to him but instead scrutinizing Lee thoroughly. "You look hot!" The blonde grinned when saw the blush appear on the senior's face. "Well you do! Doesn't he, Gaara?"

Gaara stared at a grinning Naruto and then an apprehensive Lee. There's no denying it, Lee so amazing tonight. Gone was that ridiculous hair style and in its place was a style that had his hair slightly flipping up at the ends. 1 He of course wore green, but was only a button down shirt that suited him well and Gaara was relieved that it was the only thing that was green. His tie was a cream color that matched his pants and he had on black dress up shoes. Gaara nodded. "You look very good, Lee." Gaara nearly smiled when he saw Lee's relieved expression.

"Thank you, Gaara." He mumbled very un-Rock Lee like. "BUT YOU LOOK TEN TIMES AS GREAT AS I COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE!" _'There's the Rock Lee that we know…'_ Gaara thought.

"C'mon, let's get going. I don't want to miss the entire dance!" Naruto said excitedly as he ran to the house and said (more like shouted) that he was leaving. The three teenagers then got into the car; Naruto in the back and Gaara in the front with Lee and drove over to the school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke, would you like-"

"No."

"Neji, do you want-"

"Sorry, maybe some other time."

Girl after girl walked away from the two boys dejectedly. Since Sasuke and Neji arrived at the dance, they've been surrounded by a swarm of teenage girls. So far, the two spies have been able to keep there wits, but girls, they observed, can become painfully persistent.

"When is the dobe getting here? If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here in the first place." Sasuke growled.

Neji rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to come. I told you that I was coming along with Kakashi here. You could've stayed at home."

Sasuke chose to ignore the brunette's comment and stuffed his hands in his pocket in annoyance. '_Stupid dobe, having me wait here with all these bouncing bimbos trying to catch my attention.' _

Sasuke nearly flinched when he heard a loud booming voice over even the pumping music. "NEJI, MY GOOD FRIEND! HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE EVENING?"

Neji calmly turned his head in the direction of the voice, knowing exactly who it was. "Hello-" Neji paused mid-sentence and took a good look at his friend. He looked completely different. "Lee?" he asked unsurely.

Naruto appeared from behind lee with a grin on his face. "Doesn't he clean up well? Me and Gaara were just talking about that on the way here, right Gaara?" he slowly walked up to the group, his signature brutish expression in place; he was in school after all, he didn't want his reputation to be destroyed.

"Sasuke, Neji." He greeted the two and only got a nod of acknowledgment from the both of them.

There was an eerie silence between the five young men. The noise came from the dancing teens and the blasting music. Naruto, the loud mouth of the group was about to explode from the silence when Lee beat him to it.

"YOSH! MY FAVORITE SONG!" referring the song that just started playing. "MY YOUTH HAS REWARDED ME GREATLY!" he grabbed Gaara's arm, startling the poor junior. "GAARA, COME DANCE WITH ME!" he exclaimed trying to pull the red head into the crowd of teenagers.

"But I-"

Naruto pushed his friend playfully. "Just go already, Gaara. That what you're here for."

Gaara stared back and forth between Naruto and Lee before sighing and letting Lee drag him to the dance floor.

The blonde grinned he saw Gaara attempting to keep up with Lee's dance moves. "How cute…"

He turned to face the two forgotten spies. Sasuke had one eyebrow raised at the scene he just saw. He knew that the red head had a crush on Neji, but it surprised him, though he didn't show it, that he actually showed up with a date.

Neji, on the other hand, did not attempt to hide his surprise. "Wait. Gaara and Lee are here as dates?" he asked incredulously, failing to hide his surprise.

"Yup! I set them up myself. I had to do it. I was sick of Gaara mopping around and being all depressed like." Naruto replied.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Why would Gaara be depressed?" The brunette, however, never received a reply; his only answer was the knowing smile Naruto gave him. Deciding to just drop the conversation, Neji's eyes landing back on the couple on the dance floor. The song was ending and Gaara was leaving to come back, but Lee's hand shot out for his arm. From the looks of it, he was asking him to stay for another song. The redhead stalled for a second before agreeing to another dance. Lee's face broke into a large grin when the redhead agreed. He felt a sudden clench in his heart as he noticed the very small smile that graced the younger man's lips.

The entire time this was happening, Naruto was observing Neji. He confidently believed that Neji was straight, but with the way he was staring at Gaara, he wasn't so sure anymore. _'Well only one way to find out…'_

"Hey, Neji?"

The brunette took one more lingering look at the couple on the dance floor before bringing his attention fully on Naruto. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering…Are you gay?"

Uchiha nearly burst into laughter when he saw the look of his fellow spy. He actually chuckled when Neji attempted to answer the question. Luckily he wasn't heard due to the music playing in the background. _'This will be entertaining…'_

"I-I-y-…w-what makes you think that?" he asked in surprise. Who could blame him, it not very often you are asked that type of question.

"I don't know. You just seem like the type. And I haven't seen you take any interest in girls since you been here." The blond explained.

Neji grew flustered. Sasuke smirked. Neji being flustered over something like this amused him to no end. It isn't everyday the brunette is at a loss of words. "I haven't taken any interest in girls because it would have it I already have a girlfriend back at home." Neji explained, hoping that would shut the little blond up. But we all know that doesn't work.

"Oh I see…so…your bi?" the blond reasoned.

Sasuke could see the frustration in Neji's pale eyes. But before the older teen could explain himself properly, he was interrupted by Sai.

"Hey, Naru." The blacked haired senior appeared out of no where and hugged Naruto from behind, resting his chin on the blond's shoulder. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Everyone except for Naruto noticed the scowl that appeared on Sasuke's face at the intimate scene. Sai turned towards the other two in nodded his head slightly in recognition. Neji was the only one to reply back; Sasuke was too engrossed in glaring at the clingy senior.

Sai threw a smirk towards Sasuke, causing the glare to darken. The young spy nearly ripped off Sai's head when his lips came dangerously close to Naruto's ear to whisper something that Sasuke couldn't hear.

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed, slightly surprising the two teenage spies that had no idea what was going on. "We'll be right back you guys. Me and Sai are going to dance for a bit." With a wave, he allowed Sai to drag him onto the dance floor with the horde of teenage students rubbing up against each other, no doubt rubbing up against _his _Naruto.

Oh, how he wanted to destroy something, or someone. Particularly a raven haired senior, who was currently grinding against Naruto as if he was trying to rape him with his clothes on.

"Feeling a little jealous, Sasuke?"

Sasuke growled. He could practically feel Neji's grin. "Shut it, Hyuuga."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Iruka sighed for the hundredth time that night. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt sorry for blowing Kakashi off the way he did. _'I was irrational for canceling our date just because of what I saw. What if that meant nothing?' _

However, another voice answered the questioning remark. _'But I saw how she blushed like a little school girl when he kissed her on her hand! Plus, he's a pervert! It seems like everyday I see him reading those disgusting books that Naruto's father writes. No I won't let myself get hurt again.'_

As much as the teacher told himself not to think about Kakashi, he couldn't help it. He thought that if he made himself busy tonight, then he would not think about it. However, he did not plan on Rin, the school nurse, to be chaperoning as well. It hurt even more when she tried to hold a conversation with him.

So after having talked to the very woman who started this mess, Iruka found a corner that he could stand in without being spotted, yet he could still watch over the students.

To engrossed in his thoughts, he did not here someone walk up beside him.

"Would you like to dance?" a deep voice whispered in his ear over the sound of music.

Iruka rolled his eyes at the request for a dance, not even recognizing the familiar voice. Shaking his head, he turned to the person to properly decline, when he gazed into one black one. He looked up to see familiar silver hair. "K-Kakashi?"

The older man had on his mask, but judging from the one visible eye, he seemed to be smiling. "Yo."

Iruka stared in shock for a few seconds before he shot a glare towards the other man. "What are you doing here?"

"Well considering that you canceled our date," Kakashi noticed Iruka's slight flinch, "I decided to come and chaperone. I needed something to do since both Sasuke and Neji are here."

Iruka glared at the man into front of him before turning away. "Well, I'll see you around then."

Before he could walk away, a strong grip held his arm. _'Would you just leave me alone!' _"Can you left go of me?"

"But I asked you for a dance." Kakashi replied, the supposed smile still there.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A very good one."

"…I just don't want to dance. You know, chaperoning and all."

"You don't want to dance at all, or just with me?"

"…"

Iruka remained silent, unable to answer the older man. "I see…" Iruka looked up and saw the serious look on Kakashi's face. Iruka couldn't tear his eyes away from the man's face. He barely comprehended the hand that grabbed his arm gently. "We need to talk."

Iruka numbly nodded, not realizing that he had just trapped himself into being alone with the one man he was avoiding. It had only occurred to Iruka that the two were standing outside of the school when Kakashi left go of his arm. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"…"

"Did I do something to offend you?"

"…"

"Iruka, please. Just tell what wrong. I don't want to hurt you in anyway." Kakashi cupped Iruka face with his hand. He visibly flinched when the younger man turned his face and pushed his hand away.

After a long silence, Iruka finally spoke up. "I just can't go through this again."

"Go through what again?" Kakashi asked. "Iruka, look at me." He grabbed Iruka's chin gently to make him face him and this time, the teacher did not pull away. "What did I do?"

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the tears about to fall from Iruka's eyes. "You shouldn't play games, Kakashi. They aren't fun at all."

Kakashi let go in surprise. "Huh?"

Iruka wiped his eye and glared angrily at the spy. "Don't play dumb with me, Kakashi! I saw the whole scene with you and Rin."

"Me and Rin? What are you…" Recognition hit him. "Oh…"

"Oh is right! I can't believe you! I actually thought that I could have a relationship with you, but it looks like I'm just a joke once again! You're a selfish, perverted pig and I'll never know what I saw in you! You're just like that stupid prick! If you just wanted a plaything that you could use when ever you want, you picked the wrong person. And another thing-" Iruka rant was cut off when Kakashi pressed him up against the wall, a hand over his mouth.

"I'm glad you're finally done." Kakashi said, causing Iruka to glare in the one visible eye. "I just needed to shut you up to clear up everything. Firstly, I did not do anything with Rin. She can up to me and confessed that she liked me. I told her that I interested in someone else and that I was sorry. I only kissed her on the hand to show I truly apologize for not returning her feelings. If I'd known it would hurt you, I wouldn't have done it." Iruka stopped his struggle after hearing the confession.

'_Could what he had said be true?'_ Iruka cursed himself for feeling happier at the thought of all this being a complete misunderstanding. '_He could also be lying to me…_' he thought negatively.

"Secondly," Kakashi continued. "I really like you, Iruka. I would kick myself if I ever hurt you in anyway." Iruka's eyes widened and began to form tears again. '_Please, just stop it already…_'

He teacher watched as the taller man slowly pulled down his mask, showing off his beautiful face. He tried to hide the pink tint that reached his face, but Kakashi noticed it.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Iruka." He took his hand off of Iruka's mouth and cupped the back of the other man's neck. Iruka noticed the small smile on the spy's face.

Kakashi leaned in closer until their lips almost touched and Iruka could feel the deep breaths of the other man. "Please don't ever run away from me again. I don't want to hurt like this anymore." Kakashi whispered, sending shiver down Iruka's spine.

Before the teacher was able to respond, pair of lips came crashing onto his. Lost in the kiss, Iruka closed his eyes and succumbed to his desires. He grabbed the silver hair of the other man in order to pull him closer in attempt to deepen the kiss. Kakashi responded by pulled Iruka by the waist, crushing their bodies closer to each other.

Unfortunately, the need for air separated the two. Kakashi and Iruka panted heavily as they rested their foreheads together. Kakashi smiled and gave Iruka a quick peck on the lips. The smile, however, melted away into a look of confusion when he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. It had occurred to him seconds later that Iruka had slapped him.

"Wha-"

"You pervert!" Iruka yelled, a deep blush on his face. He pushed Kakashi away and put some distance in between each other. "I can't believe you! How dare you kiss me, especially when I'm angry with you, you…you…lip rapist!" he concluded.

Kakashi stared in disbelief at the accusation. '_Is he actually serious?_' "Iruka-"

"I'm going back inside now." Iruka interrupted. He tried to make his blush go away as he walked back into the school. He silently cursed the other man for making his heart feel all fluttery after the kiss.

"Stupid Kakashi…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was in a horrible mood that night. Not only did he have to witness Naruto being molested by the prick by the name of Sai, it turns out that Sakura (SAKURA!) decided she wanted to dance with the blond. Though it did bring him a little bit of pleasure when Naruto almost completely ignored the senior after being asked to dance by Sakura; Sasuke figured she would be the lesser of the two evils.

"For the love of all things good! Sasuke quite staring at him!" Neji said in frustration. His friend had been staring at the blond since he went out onto the dance floor.

"Yeah, Uchiha. Quit before you set the poor cutey on fire with your death ray."

Sasuke nearly growled when Sai approached them.

"What? Is Naruto done with you already?" Sasuke sneered. Not like him at all, but what the hell!

"Sorry, Uchiha, but sniping at me won't affect me at all. Besides, it's Sakura who you should be worried about." Sai replied arrogantly, his fake smile in place.

"And why is that?"

"Because before you came, Naruto went out with her." Sai replied.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widen in surprise. '_All this time, I thought…_'

"He's bi." Sai informed him, answering Sasuke pondering question. "And rumor has it, she wants Naruto back."

Sasuke heart clenched at the thought of that pink haired…_thing_ with Naruto. '_But I thought she was obsessed with me?_' Sasuke's eyes darted towards the dance floor and saw in time, Sakura pulling Naruto by the hand out of the crowd.

Not really thinking at all, Sasuke left the two seniors as he followed the unknowing couple. In his mind there was a battle proceeding. One part of him told him that it was none of his business what Naruto did in his love life and that he was here to just do his job of protecting the blond. Another part decided that it was his business and he was the only one that belonged with Naruto.

His battle was put on hold when he saw both Naruto and Sakura sitting right outside of the school, talking. Sasuke, who was inside, peering out the window, could not hear what was being said. Luckily, he knew how to read lips and Naruto's face was slightly angled towards him.

"**What do you want to talk about?"**

He silently cursed when he realized that he could only see part of the conversation. He hoped that this conversation would make some type of sense.

"**How can I not know? You practically drooled over him…"**

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew without a doubt that they were talking about him.

"**Hold on. You don't want me to set you guys up, because that's never going to happen!" **

He would have gagged if he weren't an Uchiha. '_Me with that girl? I would have personally killed him that myself if he thought he had a chance of hooking us up._'

Sasuke saw Sakura lightly punch Naruto in the shoulder before she continued. Sasuke watched apprehensively as Naruto beautiful smiling face turned into confusion then shock.

"…**You do? Sakura, I…" **Naruto paused for a moment, causing Sasuke to grow impatient. **"Sure! Let's get back together. I'm sure we can make it work this time!"**

Before Sasuke could process what Naruto had just said, he witnessed the two outside slowly move closer and attached their lips in a slow, lingering kiss. Though it cause Sasuke unbearable amount of pain, he could not take his dark eyes away from the site. He finally pulled his attention away when the couple pulled apart and smiled at each other.

He quickly walked back to the dance, but soon started to slow down. '_Uchihas do not get upset. We do not suffer from something as trival as this…_' As Sasuke talked himself out of feeling sad and broken, a new emotion took control; one that Sasuke has yet to learn how to control.

Anger.

Clenching his hand into a fist, his swung at the closest objective in the hallway, which happened to be a locker. His fist made a dent and his knuckles were bleeding, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice or care. Sasuke continued to hit the poor locker until he felt a hand grab his arm before he could strike again.

In his blind fury, he attempted to strike at the person who dare to interrupt him, but only ended up with both of his hands captured.

"Sasuke!"

The teenager looked up to see Kakashi staring at him with worry eyes. He froze when he finally felt the agonizing pain in his hand.

"Sasuke. What happened?" Kakashi asked, hoping for an explanation as to why Sasuke was beating up a locker.

Sasuke blankly stared before he looked down. "…Sorry…" he mumbled. "I…I need to go…"

Kakashi let him go. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the house. I…just need to cool my head down." In an instant Sasuke's calm posture as back in place.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. "And bandage up your hand. We'll go get it fixed tomorrow." Sasuke just nodded and walked away.

Kakashi sighed. "This night is just getting weirder."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Sasuke left him, Sai quickly vanished too, saying he had someone to meet. So Neji was left there lonely, looking at everyone dance. Kakashi had came up to him and told him that Sasuke had left already. He thought about going home also when Lee and Gaara decided to grace him with their presence.

"GAARA! YOU'RE SUCH A GREAT DANCER!" Lee exclaimed showing off his pearly white teeth.

Neji unknowingly rolled his eyes when Gaara returned Lee's grin with a small smile of his own.

The red head turned to Neji as if he was just noticing him. "Are you having fun?"

"…The dance is okay." Neji replied.

"COME NOW NEJI!" Neji cringed. "I haven't seen you dance yet. There must be some girl that catches your attention!"

Before Neji could answer, Lee pulled out his cell phone when it started vibrating. "HELLO!" he answered eagerly.

Gaara and Neji watched as Lee's bright smile began to disappear. "What. When did this happen?" Pause. "I'm on my way right now. I'll be there soon. Bye." He hung up.

Gaara was the first to talk. "Is…is everything okay?" he asked. The red head was not use to the whole 'caring for others thing.' This was quite new to him.

"No…My mom had an accident. She's in the hospital. I'm sorry Gaara and I have to leave. Do you want me to drop you off home?"

Gaara shook his head. "No, you go. I was supposed to spend the night at Naruto's anyway."

"I hope your mother is okay." Neji said in support.

Lee smiled at them both before walking up to Gaara and placing a kiss on his cheek. He waved and walked away from the two stunned boys.

Neji watched as Gaara lightly touched his cheek, a small smile forming, causing Neji to frown. Ignoring the feeling he had, he spoke to Gaara. "Do you mind if I walked home with you…and Naruto?" Neji silently cursed himself for forgetting Naruto. He was the entire reason he was walking home with them!

"…Sure but what about Sasuke?"

Neji waved his hand dismissively. "He went home already." Neji replied with a smile.

"I see. Well, once we find Naruto, we can leave. I really don't feel like being here anymore."

It didn't take long for the two to find Naruto. After there surprise of finding Naruto with his arm around Sakura's waist, Gaara nearly pushed Naruto out of school and towards his house, Neji in tow.

Neji walked silently as he observed Naruto and Gaara talking (mostly Naruto talking). Though he tired, he couldn't help but stare at Gaara than he did Naruto.

It went without saying that Neji was a little confused. As hard as he tired to recall, what he felt with Gaara, he had never felt with anyone else. And he didn't know why! '_This feeling makes feel really odd, especially when he smiles._' He recalled how many times he saw the usual emotionless teenager smile tonight. The fluttering feeling died, however, when he realized every single time he smile, it was because of Lee. '_How odd…_'

Naruto said his good-byes to Neji before running up the steps and into his house.

"So much energy…" Neji observed.

"Nah. That's only half of what he's capable of." Gaara turned towards the older teen. "Thanks for walking us home. We appreciate it."

"It was no problem at all." Neji replied.

The two stood in silence before Gaara broke it. "So…a bunch of us are going to the mall tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Gaara sound almost hopeful.

Neji unknowing smiled at the thought of Gaara wanting him there. "I would love to…"

Silence again. Due to their quietness, Neji realized things that he did before like how close he and Gaara was or how Gaara's eyes never lost contact with his or how there was something stuck in Gaara's hair. '_Looks like a leaf_.'

Neji automatically leaned forward in order to take the leaf out of the red head's hair when he froze and comprehended the press lips of Gaara's on his.

The older teen felt Gaara's lips move and by instinct, he began to respond. He tried to call the younger man's name, but Gaara only slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Forgetting everything he was about to say, Neji succumbed to the slow yet passionate kiss.

For what seemed like a eternity, but was actually about two minutes, Neji finally returned to normal thinking. He grabbed Gaara's face with both hands and pulled their lips apart. Neji nearly groaned when he heard Gaara's whine as he slowly opened his eyelids.

"…Neji…"

"I'm sorry!" Neji pulled away from Gaara as if he was burned. "I…I got to go."

Not waiting for a reply, Neji, made his way to his house as quickly as possible.

'I _did not just do that! I did not! There's no way I kissed him!_' Neji attempted to deny everything, but the present tingling on his lips told him otherwise. He miserably groaned when he thought of Ten-ten. "I really fucked up…"

Neji pulled out his key in order to unlock the front door. However, his nerves were so out of it, he kept putting the whole key into each hole. Trying again, he didn't hear the door being unlock from the inside.

Neji looked up in surprise when the door opened.

"NEJI!"

Karma was a son-of-a-bitch. Neji's heart began to panic and he felt like he wanted the world to just swallow him whole now. '_I __**really**__ fucked up…_'

"Ten-ten?"

1 If you seen Lee as a younger kid, imagine him with that hair style. I say it was 10X better that they stupid hair style he has now.

Also, when I was reading over this, I thought that Iruka is super paranoid and Sasuke is friggin' crazy, but then I realize that there is a good reason for that, well at least for Iruka; I just think Sasuke doesn't like to share…

Please review!


	8. Messages that kill

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the #1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons.

Parings: 'Naruto'/Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Ten-ten/Neji, Gaara/Neji/Gaara

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Espionage**

Chapter 8: Messages that kill

"Ten-ten?"

Neji eyes widened when his girlfriend sudden pounced him without warning.

"NEJI!" ten-ten exclaimed excitedly. Even she did not notice Neji tensed at her touch or she simply passed it as surprise. "I missed you so much." She gave a light peck on the lips, causing him to flinch.

Neji cursed silently at his reaction to Ten-ten's kiss. "…Ten-ten? What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

The happy gleam in Ten-ten's eyes disappeared. "Let's go inside." She let go of him and walked back into the house. Raising one of his eyebrows in confusion, Neji followed.

When he reached the living room, he heard familiar voices coming from the kitchen. "What's going on?" Neji asked the girl in front of him. He frowned when Ten-ten ignored him, but did not say anything when he saw the sad look on her face.

Two came to the kitchen and Neji was slightly surprised how many people were in the room.

Of course, Sasuke was there, sitting in the corner, scowling. There was also Shikamaru, a genius hacker of Shinobi Inc. that was the same age as Sasuke, and Hinata, one of his cousins that worked as a spy along with him. Neji also noticed two unfamiliar people.

One was a guy who looked about his age. He wore purple paint on his face in shapes of markings and had brown messy hair that forcibly reminded him about a certain red head from a few minutes earlier. Neji mentally shook his head, trying to lose the mental image of Gaara.

There was also a girl that, in Neji's opinion, as very pretty. She wasn't exactly beautiful, but with her wild blonde hair in four spiky pigtails and the exotic clothes she wore, she had a certain aura around that was hard to ignore. Neji noticed he attempted to have a conversation with the lazy hacker, who didn't seem quite interested.

Also there was the Hokage himself, Sarutobi. _'But why would the Hokage be here?'_ "Good evening, everyone." Neji greeted them.

Sarutobi gave a grim smile towards the young man. Neji frowned; though he never noticed it before, he realized how old and tired the elder looked. Something must be seriously wrong.

"Hello, Neji. Did you have a nice night out?" the Hokage asked kindly.

Neji simply nodded. Neji looked around once again at the faces scattered in the kitchen before talking again. "Not to be rude, but why is everyone here?"

Before Sarutobi could answer, a knock was heard and the door and Ten-ten immediately left to answer it.

"That must be Jiraiya right now." Sarutobi muttered more to himself than anyone else.

Indeed it was Jiraiya along with Tsunade and Kakashi who had walked into the kitchen followed by Ten-ten.

"Hey, it's a full house tonight." Kakashi commented, looking at all the people that were currently in his kitchen. He took a seat at the table. Following his lead, Neji decided to sit by Sasuke and Ten-ten followed.

"Hey," Sasuke grunted to show he's paying attention. "Do you know what's going on?" Neji asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Who knows. When I came home these guys were here. Some stupid emergency meeting the Hokage told me." Sasuke replied back, annoyance in this tone.

Neji stared oddly at the Uchiha. Sasuke was acting much more strangely and moody tonight and Neji has ever seen him before. When he was about asked what was wrong, he was interrupted by Sarutobi.

"I'm glad everyone could make it tonight." The old man greeted everyone.

"Like we had a choice…" Shikamaru mumbled. The only one to hear him was the blonde haired girl who nudged him in warning.

"Firstly, I would like to introduce to you two members from our Suna division." The Hokage turned to the two newcomers. "If you would."

The blonde nodded and stood up. "I am agent 823, Sabaku Temari, code name Kamatari, class 1 of the Suna division."

The male stood up, scratching the back of his head and looking uninterested. "Agent 515, Sabaku Kankuro, code name Karasu, class 1 of the Suna division."

Both Sasuke and Neji had realized their last names and looked at each to confirmation. _"They have the same last name as Gaara!' _Both spied thought.

Neji was going to ask if they were indeed related to the red head, he held his tongue. Right now was not an appropriate time to ask such a question considering that they were in a meeting. Instead he asked something more important. "Hokage, exactly why are we in a meeting?"

"I see." The Hokage sighed. "Alright, I'll get straight to the point. Two of our shinobi has been murder on duty. Agent 815, Momochi Zabuza and agent 19, Asano Haku were found dead yesterday. These were placed in their pocket." Pointed to a folder on the table. Neji and Sasuke quickly took interest in the cream folder and walked towards it for examination.

Sarutobi noticed Kakashi's lack of interest in the evidence and sighed mentally. He gave a glance towards the sliver haired man. His heart felt pity when he saw, well didn't exactly see considering that Kakashi had on his mask, but rather felt the distress and sadness coming from Kakashi. After the loss of his best friend, Obito, Kakashi became an empty shell. He did not eat or sleep properly and did as many missions as possible and almost worked himself to death. It wasn't until a rookie, Zabuza, had beaten Kakashi in a training match that Kakashi began to feel alive again. Though he and Zabuza argue almost all the time, eventually, they became close friends. But now that Zabuza was gone, The Hokage wasn't sure if Kakashi would be okay this time.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked, causing the Hokage to snap out of his thoughts. He looked at the CD in Sasuke's hand.

"It's a recording."

"Of what?"

"…" There was a long silence. "Them being murdered. There's also a message."

Everyone in the room except for Sarutobi and the Sabaku siblings had given him a look of surprise. Even Sasuke had the decency to look shocked and slightly disgusted.

"Sasuke, put it in the player." Sasuke stood still, CD in hand. He did not want to listen to his comrades being killed, but he had no choice. He slowly walked over to the CD player in the kitchen. After putting in the disc, he took a seat and braced himself for what was to come.

"_Hello to anyone and everyone is listen. I hope, Sarutobi, that you are one of the people listening…"_

Tsunade and Jiraiya both jerked in awareness at the familiar voice. The Hokage nodded at them both in confirmation.

"_**AHHHHH!!!"**_

"_Oh dear. I sure hope that didn't hurt too badly. Seriously, Sarutobi, he's supposed to be one of your top Shinobi. He shouldn't possibly be in to much pain. All I did was stab him in the stomach with a katana! But I'm getting off topic here! I just wanted to tell you, if you haven't figured it out yet that I found out about your spies. I must admit, I had no idea… for the first week of two. I should give you credit though, Sarutobi, I would've never suspected a spy so quickly if it weren't for you. After all, you were my sensei…"_

Sarutobi clenched his hands.

"_As much as I would like to become all nostalgic, I still haven't told you why I'm even talking! You see, I know that Shinobi Inc. is hiding something that as very important to both myself and my partners. Well, more of a someone… Sarutobi, you know who I'm talking about. And I know you're protecting; I was there when we rescued him."_

Through out the mysterious man's speech, yells and groans of pain were heard in the background. An exceptionally loud one, no doubt from Haku overpowered the talking.

"_My, what powerful lungs this young boy has. I'll be sure to fix that!"_ the man's voice said, glee apparent in his tone. A few seconds later another scream came from Haku and his breathing became deep and heavy.

"_**Ha…ku."**_ Zabuza whispered hoarsely, barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"_I wish you all could see them…they're dieing so beautifully. Tied up and powerless; Zabuza with piano wire wrapped his entire body cutting through his skin, Katanas piercing every part of his part imaginable and beautiful Haku with a dagger so far through his lung, he must be suffocating._" They heard a sigh. _"It's almost…poetic." _

Hinata began to cry and Neji held her in an embrace not blaming her at all for shedding tears. He knew how sickening this was; even he was feeling a little emotional right now.

"_But my fun is almost over. I'm just giving you a warning, Sarutobi. Don't expect these two to be the last that I kill. I'm sure that you'll be naïve enough to send out even more spies to find out about the Akatsuki and that'll be you're biggest mistake. So keep believing that you're a step ahead of us, Sarutobi. I'm sure I'll love to see your face when everything blows in your face. Bye now!" _

The CD ended and everyone was silent except for Hinata who was still crying.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked the Hokage, breaking up the silence. Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi stayed silent in shame knowing perfectly who the person was.

"His name is Orochimaru." The Hokage finally answered. "He was once an elite member of Shinobi Inc. Konoha division and my former student. He decided to quit on Shinobi Inc. after I refused to pick him as my successor and chose another. He must have joined the Akatsuki, an underground criminal organization that have been given us more trouble than what we can handle. I should have known that he would scoop so low as to do something like that."

"Well what are we going to do?" Neji asked, Hinata calming down a bit. "It's obvious that they are after Kyuubi."

"We have to move Naruto." Sasuke declared. "They probably know that he's here."

The Hokage shook his head. "No. I doubt they know where he is. The message was to warn us not to interfere with The Akatsuki and their business. Kyuubi was only mentioned once. I think it was to only scare us and to make a fuss about him and his location."

"But what if they do know where he is?"

"They would have taken him already if they knew." Sarutobi replied.

"So what do we plan to do? Just sit around as if some crazy fuck is not trying to kidnap Naruto?" Sasuke snapped, clearly pissed that this old man was willing to play chances with the Naruto's very life.

"Sasuke, relax." The Hokage said calmly, not at all fazed by the Uchiha's outburst. "The reason why Ten-ten, Hinata and Shikamaru are here is to help in the protection of Naruto. There are also a few more shinobi who are in the school that will be protecting him was well. Are you satisfied now, Sasuke?"

Sasuke scoffed.

"I don't see why he can't stay at headquarters." Ten-ten offered, putting her two cents in.

"No. That'd be the first place Orochimaru looks if he hasn't already." The Hokage replied.

"Well why can't we ask the Suna division. They are more of the protection bureau than any other division."

Temari chose to speak up. "That's what we've doing for the past twelve years. Naruto has been under the Suna bureau two years after being rescued. He has been watched constantly by our spies and there are even those who know Naruto personally. We've had no problems at all until we found out that there were people who were out to get him and realized that we needed assistance. Konoha is the only division that has such abundant amount of teenage spies that are able to pose as students. It is the ultimate protection that we can give and I agree with the Hokage that we should not move Naruto."

Sasuke glare at the blonde before looking away. He remained silent after that.

"So starting Monday, Ten-ten, Hinata and Shikamaru will start school with Sasuke and Neji. Hinata will live here and Shikamaru and Ten-ten will live in the Sabaku home. I want weekly reports from all of you, more matter how small and insignificant observations may be." The Hokage ordered. "Any questions?" When no one spoke Sarutobi nodded. "Alright. In that case, everyone is dismissed."

* * *

The next day, Naruto and Gaara waited outside Naruto's house, waiting for Lee to come pick them up. He had called Gaara this morning and told him that his mother was okay, only a minor sprained wrist, and that he was able to give them a ride to the mall since he was able to go. Gaara, of course agreed. He'd much rather ride in a car than take the bus to the mall.

The two were silent as they waited for Lee. Of course, Naruto being Naruto had to ruin the silent moment.

"So…what happened last night?" The blond asked, desperate for answer considering that he had fallen asleep only an hour after he got home, forgetting to ask Gaara any question during that hour.

Gaara almost jumped in surprise but the question but he controlled himself in time. Surely Naruto didn't see him and Neji kiss? "What do you mean?"

"Aw, c'mon Gaara! You know what I mean. What happened with you and Lee!" the blond grinned oblivious to the red head obvious relieve.

"Nothing happened. We just danced and talked, that's all."

"That's no fun at all. And after all I did to make that date possible, you had to ruin it!" Naruto said in a joking manner.

"He did kiss me…" Gaara mumbled.

"What? He did! And you let him?" Gaara suddenly regretted telling the blond.

"It was only on the cheek and it was really sudden so I couldn't catch him."

"Who cares if it was on the cheek? You actually let somebody kiss you! (Oh, you have no idea, Naruto…) That's a major breakthrough for you. I'm so proud!" Naruto faked sobbed and hugged his best friend.

"Get off."

"No!" Naruto whined. "I refuse!" The blond held on tightly, even with Gaara's attempt to pull him off. "Stop it, you big meanie. I thought you got over the whole 'don't touch me' phase."

When Gaara's struggle became fruitless, he stopped and glared. "Idiot." He replied.

There was a heavy silence between the two as Naruto still had the redhead in a hug. "Hey," the Blond started. "Are you guys going to go out again?" he asked.

Gaara hesitated. "Yeah…I think so."

Naruto finally let go of his best friend. "So, are you over Neji then?" Naruto asked hopefully. He had nothing against the brunette, in fact, Neji would be perfect boyfriend material for Gaara and he seemed be attracted to the redhead. However he said himself that he had a girlfriend and the last thing Gaara needed in his life was stress and drama, which would be exactly he would get if he and Neji were to start a relationship. As weird of a reason it was, Naruto couldn't help but feel Lee was a safer choice.

"…I don't know." Gaara replied unsurely; very unlike himself. Gaara looked as if he wanted to say something, but was interrupted when Lee honked his horn. "Come on." He said instead and he and Naruto got into Lee's car and drove off to the mall.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Naruto declared, tilting his chair back, making it stand on the two back legs.

"It's only been five minutes, Naruto." Gaara replied patiently.

He, Naruto, Lee, Kiba and Shino were all sitting in the food court, waiting for Neji. He had called Gaara (reluctantly of course) a few minute s ago, saying that he was on his way and that he brought friends with him.

Though Gaara didn't show it, he too was a little nervous about seeing Neji again. It's been less than 24 hours since they had kiss, and he wasn't sure if their friendship would be the same. Hell yes, he wanted to kiss the older boy, but now he was not so sure that was a good idea; no, he defiantly knew that it wasn't a good idea.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the two front legs of Naruto's chair hit the floor. "Hey, look there he is!" the blond exclaimed, pointed towards the brunette that was approaching. There were three other people with him; two girls and one guy.

"Hey guys." Neji greeted the group once he reached them.

"Hey, where is Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked looking about for the Uchiha.

"He… couldn't make it. Said he wasn't feeling too well." Neji lied. Truth was, Sasuke had a completely fit when Neji asked if he wanted to hang out with Naruto and everyone else. However, he thought it was best that Naruto didn't know. "Oh, by the way, I would like you all to meet a few of my friends. They exchange students like myself and will be going to our school."

"Hi!" Naruto shouted in excitement, a large grin on his face at the fact of meeting new people. "My name is Naruto." He pointed to his friends. "That's Kiba, Shino, Lee and Gaara!"

"I-I'm Hinata. Neji i-is my cousin." A girl that look insanely similar to Neji waved timidly at the boys. She blushed (even more) when she noticed the intense stare of the boy that was called Kiba.

"Shikamaru." The pineapple simply said. The other waited for more, but nothing came.

They finally turned to the last one, a pretty girl with two buns on her head a friendly smile on. "Hi, everyone. My name is Ten-ten. It's nice to meet you all, especially you Gaara."

All of Naruto friends stared at the girl, then at Gaara. The hell?

"Why?" Gaara asked bluntly. He never was one to beat around the bush.

Ten-ten gasped. "Didn't Temari mention me or Shikamaru to you at all?" she asked in surprise.

"No, she didn't. What does my sister have to do with anything." Gaara dared to asked. He knew that he would hate the answer.

"Well, since Kakashi doesn't have enough room at his house, Temari offered to have me and Shikamaru stay at your house! We're going to be roommates!"

On the outside, Gaara remain passive and expressionless, but on the inside, his inner Gaara was having a fit. How dare his sister do something like that without telling him? He knew it was all for the sake of the mission, but he could have at least been informed that there would be additions to his normal, solitude home life.

Gaara's inner rate was interrupted when he heard Ten-ten sigh. "I wish I would be able to stay with Neji though, no offense Gaara." The brunette girl got closer to Neji until she was able to cling onto his arm. Gaara felt his eye twitch. There was no reason for her to be touching him.

"I would've changed with Hinata, but I'm sure that she would want to be with her big cousin, right?" Ten-ten smiled up at Neji who returned it, albeit nervously. Seeing his smile made Ten-ten cling on tighter to hi arm.

"Oi! Would you quit flirting please? We're in public." Shikamaru complained. "Tch! How troublesome."

"Whatever, Shikamaru! I don't have to flirt; I already got him!" She leaned forward and gave a small peck of Neji's lips before winking at Shikamaru who had just rolled his eyes.

Neji looked at Gaara nervously. He saw the redhead's face turned away, fist balled tightly.

"So wait!" Naruto shouted and pointed a finger a Ten-ten. "Are you guys…" the blond trailed off, already knowing the answer. Neji had personally told him.

"Yup! I'm Neji's girlfriend. We've been together for 2 years!" Ten-ten grinned, oblivious to the sudden tension that filled air by that one sentence.

Life was a bitch that loved drama.

* * *

Okay, from here on out…I have no idea what I'm going to write. I had these last 8 chapters written and I've been so caught up in writing them, I never continued with the outlines for the rest of the story. So hopeful inspiration will come to me eventually.

And about the whole torturing Zabuza and Haku, I'm not a psycho or anything, but they had to die, and I doubt that Orochimaru would give them an honorable death for their courage. I guess I was just feeling really cruel when I wrote them dying.

See you next chapter!


	9. Found

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the #1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons.

Parings: 'Naruto'/Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Ten-ten/Neji, Gaara/Neji/Gaara

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Espionage**

Chapter: 9

**(Two months earlier)**

Orochimaru had always taken pride to being a patient person. It was virtue needed his field of business. While working as a Shinobi for the Konoha division, he and his team would be sent out to complete missions that would take days, if not weeks or months to finish. Once he joined the Akatsuki, who happened to dominate the black market, he would have to wait months for products to arrive and sell. To him, it seemed that nothing could wear his patience. However, Orochimaru was proven wrong. Never before had his patience been drawn so thin.

Fourteen years. He has been waiting for fourteen years. Waiting on something, or more of someone, for fourteen years could drive any person absolutely mad.

Orochimaru was desperately trying to avoid going into madness. He had a business to attend to; he couldn't allow the incompetence of his subordinates make him crazy…er.

No, Orochimaru refused to walk down that path. He calmly began to sign a few papers, make a few meeting via telephone and devised ways to make his competition and enemies suffer. After the morning was over, Orochimaru had began to forget about the troublesome child called Naruto Uzumaki.

Until his phone rang. The snake like man checked the caller id and scowled at the name. Picking it up off the base, he gave a grunt. "What."

"Sir." The voice on the other end replied. "I am here to report on Naruto Uzumaki."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. It is probably the same news as before. "I am growing tired of you calling my office only to inform me that you have not found the boy. Unless I call you myself, do not even attempt to contact me and tell me how much of an incompetent moron who can not find a sixteen year old boy!" Angered that his time was wasted, Orochimaru began to hang. However, he paused mid-action when he heard his subordinate's reply.

"We've found him."

The room grew silent. Orochimaru slowly brought the receiver back to his ear. "You what?" he asked, unsure he heard correctly.

"We've found him. He's in America, California. Age 16, goes to Konoha High School. Is in the 11th grade. Parents unknown."

If Orochimaru wasn't so excited, he would've frowned. He was going to a school that shared a similar name to one of the Shinobi divisions. One that he was in, no less. Something was suspicious about that. No doubt the Konoha division has something to do with the hiding place of Uzumaki. Not to mention the west region of America is Suna's jurisdiction, the bureau of Shinobi Inc. that is famous for the protection and defense of witnesses, victims and clients. While thinking about it, it all came together. He should've known that the Uzumaki boy would be hiding under the protection of Suna and somewhere relatively close to Konoha's jurisdiction. (Konoha is responsible for the east region of Asia.)

"Have you made contact with him yet?"

"...No sir. I've only been able to collect some information on him."

Orochimaru thought about what he would do next.

"You and your partner, keep a close eye on him. There also might be others who are watching him so make sure that you aren't caught. That's the last thing I need." Before the person on the other end could respond, Orochimaru hung up the phone and grinned; he was much more in a happier mode than he was a few minutes ago. "This is perfect. I doubt that stupid brat Itachi even has an idea as to where Kyuubi is."

He tried to concentrate on his work, but the thought of actually knowing where Kyuubi was made the usually bitter man absolutely giddy. He imagined the praise he would receive from the Leader and Itachi's defeated face. And the money! Even someone as wealthy as him could understand the amount of money the black market would pay for the only human machine alive.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door swung opened after the command. A man with white hair in a ponytail, wearing glasses strolled in. His eyebrows rose when he saw the look of (dare we think it?) happiness on his employers face. "I'm assuming you've heard some good news, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru looked up at the man in front of his desk. "Kabuto-kun. What a coincidence. I was just about to call you. I have an assignment for you. It will only take two days at most, so Konoha shouldn't be too worried. It won't be for another two months, so inform them of your leave."

"May I ask just what exactly my mission is, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked a hint of interest in his voice. Although he knew he was Orochimaru's most trusted servant, he rarely ever went on mission as it conflicted with his spying role in Konoha.

"My investigator was able to find the Kyuubi vessel." Orochimaru's grin widen as he told Kabuto what happened. It was still hard to believe.

This time, Kabuto was totally interested. He knew how obsessed the man was to find Kyuubi before Itachi did. "Congratulations, sir. What do you plan to do when you send me?"

"I won't do anything for a while. I need to make preparations before I actually capture him. And there is no doubt that Shinobi Inc. has some type of heavy protection surrounding him. He is in the Suna division after all." Orochimaru's eyes grew, telling that Kabuto that he thinking about what to do next. "I'll just need you to confirm that it is actually Kyuubi. I don't want too many people knowing that I've found him right now and so far only you and my investigators knows about his whereabouts." He told the young doctor.

Kabuto nodded in understanding. "I have something to report as well, Orochimaru-sama."

"What is it?"

"It seems that the Hokage has assigned Sasuke Uchiha another mission and will no longer be spying here."

Despite the snake-man's pleasure, he frowned. "What a pity. I was looking forward to toying with him before killing him. I guess Konoha realized that Itachi was somehow entwined with the Akatsuki. No matter. I'm sure we will meet again…"

Kabuto nodded once more, attempting to ignore the predatory look on Orochimaru's face.

* * *

**(Present).**

Iruka walked through the silent halls of the school. School was over and he was trying to get ready for tomorrow's lesson. However, his mind was on something completely different the entire weekend.

Against his own will, he had thought of nothing but Kakashi. Everything he did or saw reminded him of the silver haired teacher and he had come to the conclusion that he could not forget about him. As much as he wanted to hate Kakashi for playing him, he couldn't help but believe that the older man was telling him the truth.

Sighing to for about the millionth time that day, continued walking down the hall to the copy room. As he walked further down, he could hear the very familiar voice of the principal from around the corner.

"Sarutobi has told me the date of Zabuza and Haku's funeral. I am allowing you to take off in order to attend."

Iruka instantly recognized the voice that had been haunting him all weekend.

"Thank you Tsunade, but I must decline."

Iruka stopped walking. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he let his curiosity get the best of him. And the way Kakashi sounded, it was very serious indeed.

"You don't have to stay here, Kakashi. There are others that can take your place for a few days and Sasuke and Neji would be just fine by themselves."

"I don't think Zabuza would appreciate me slacking off work just because he died. He was that kind of person after all. He would probably kick my ass now if he knew that I grieving over his death."

"If you instead Hatake. Just make sure that this does not affect your job in any way. I don't need one my employees slacking off because of a personal matter."

Iruka flinched. Though Tsunade was tough, he knew that she meant well. She just wasn't the best at expressing herself. The History teacher heard the sounds of heels as Tsunade walked away.

After Tsunade had walked away, Iruka decided to come out of his hiding place. But right before he was about to turn the corner, Kakashi come from that very way. The spy stopped to look at a surprised Iruka.

Iruka thought Kakashi was going to say something to him but nothing came. He was even more shocked when Kakashi only walked past him, giving no indication of a greeting.

Kakashi always talked to him, no matter what either of them was doing. Even when Iruka was trying to avoid him, Kakashi was found a way to talk to him. But just now, Iruka felt a tight pain in his chest as he was ignored by the older teacher. Never did he think that it would hurt this badly to be rejected.

"W-Wait!" he said before he could stop himself.

Kakashi stopped, but did not turn around.

"I…why didn't you say hi?" Iruka said quite pathetically in his opinion. He sounded as if he wanted Kakashi to be around (even he did, but he didn't want Kakashi knowing that).

Kakashi did not respond at first, causing Iruka to grow nervous. Why? He didn't know; it something about Kakashi that made him nervous all the time. "Weren't you the one who told me to stay away from you?" he snapped, causing Iruka to flinch.

Okay, so maybe he was the one to push Kakashi away, but he didn't think that he actually would. Now that it was actually happening, Iruka wasn't quite sure that he made the right choice.

"Yes, but-" before he could finish his sentence, Kakashi was walking off.

Iruka panicked. He knew that if he didn't say anything Kakashi would walk away and he may not have the courage to talk to him again after this. "I'm sorry!"

Kakashi stopped again, but this time he did face Iruka. Iruka had never seen such a serious expression on Kakashi face. He continued. "I'm sorry that I ended what we had before it even started. I'm sorry that I rejected you when you were trying so hard to make me happy. I was only scared. Scared that you would be unfaithful and so I wanted to stop it before our relationship became too deep." Iruka stared at the floor, embarrassed about what he was saying. But he knew Kakashi had to hear it; what Iruka truly felt. "I still like you and I will understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again for the way I've treated you, but I just want to let you know that…I'm here. If you want to talk about anything, I'd be willing to listen."

Iruka looked up to see Kakashi standing right in front of him. He didn't even hear him approach; he was probably too engrossed in his speech. Before Iruka could say anything else, Kakashi had pulled the younger teacher closer into a gentle kiss after pulling down his mask. Their lips parted a few seconds later and Iruka let out a gasp when he was pulled once again into a tight embrace.

"I wondered when you would finally come around." Iruka heard Kakashi whisper in his ear.

Iruka could only smile. "Dummy…" Iruka could only hope that nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

"So, how's it like living with two more people in the house." Naruto asked his red-head best friend. 

The two were sitting at a table in Ichiraku, eating, but of course, ramen. It was after school and since Naruto had to meet up with Sakura later that day to do some shopping, he decided not to go home and instead hang out with Gaara for a little.

Gaara shrugged. "Let's just say that I will be staying at your house for a few weeks at a time if that girl keeps acting the way she does now."

Naruto laughed at the almost invisible look of disdain on his friend's face. "Honestly it can't be that bad."

His red-head companion looked at him with his jade eyes and would've raised an eyebrow if he had any. "Naruto, she listens to Justin Timberlake. All. The. Time."

Naruto shuddered. Okay, maybe it was that bad. "His songs aren't that bad!" he said with little confidence.

"If I have to listen to "Sexy Back" one more time, I will hang myself with a shoe lace…" Naruto could only pat him on the shoulder. "I'm so glad that Shikamaru is no trouble. All he does is sleep all day. If anything he's been a big help keeping Temari from bugging me."

"She has a crush on him?" Naruto asked, interested in the love affairs of the woman who he thought of as a sister.

"Like you wouldn't believe. And either he doesn't know this or he doesn't care." Gaara shrugged. "It's not like I care who she goes out with. I would actually be afraid for the guy…"

The blond chuckled. "I know what you mean. Sakura can be pretty vicious when she wants to be. I remember one time when…" Naruto suddenly jumped out of his seat. "Oh shit!" he cursed so loudly, the other people in the restaurant began to stare, the owner included, who did not look too happy. Naruto gave him a sheepish grin before turning to Gaara who was giving him a curious glance.

"And you yelled out profanities for what reason?"

"I forgot that I was supposed to be meeting Sakura today. She wanted to get a head start on her Christmas shopping and I promised I would go with her. She is so going to kill me!" Naruto panicked, gather all of his things and eating the last of his ramen.

After ignoring the whipping noises that Gaara was making and saying his goodbyes, Naruto ran out off Ichiraku, hoping to catch the bus that was approaching the bus stop. Luckily, he was able to get to the bus before it pulled off. Fifteen minutes later, Naruto reached the city's shopping district. Hopping off the bus, Naruto began to walk to the café that he was told to meet his girlfriend at.

'_I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead!'_ he continued to chant the words in his head, already sure that meeting Sakura would lead to his death. He walked a little faster than normal, hoping to be there a few seconds faster. His plan would have worked if he, in his panic, did not run into somebody.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed after he caught his balance again.

The large man turned around and instantly Naruto was frightened. _'Oh, no! It's a ghoul! He's going to get me!'_

"Naruto?"

The blond snapped out of his horror stricken state at the familiar voice. Right behind the ghoulish looking man was Sai.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette asked.

"I-I'm here to meet up with Sakura. We're going shopping."

"Oh, I see. Oh, by the way, Naruto, this is Yamato, a friend of mine. Yamato, this is Naruto."

Naruto turned back to the tall man and was shocked to see that the once ghoulish man was now normal looking! He was about six feet tall, with brown spiky hair, brown eyes and wore a warm smile on his face.

'_Does this guy have double personalities?'_

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto. Sai has told me so much about you." Yamato said waving casually.

Naruto could only nod, too caught up in his thoughts about the man in front of him. Wait, what? "Sai, you did what? Why?"

"It's because I love you so much that I wanted to talk about you!" Sai replied, his playful seductive demeanor coming full force.

Naruto sighed. "As much as I love playing 'who can out-flirt the other' I really don't think it's appropriate anymore, Sai. I do have a girlfriend again."

Sai's smirk dimmed slightly, but his expression quickly turned into the fake smile he usually wears whenever he doesn't know how to express what he is feeling. Naruto has seen it many times and it always annoyed the blond. However, Sai soon started to get better with his emotions but he still has difficulties even now.

"Alright, throw me away. I'll just get a new boyfriend!" the brunette looked at his companion before wrapping his arms around the older man's arm. "I choose you, Yamato!"

Yamato rolled his eyes at Sai's childish antics, but said nothing.

"Well anyway, I have to go. You know how Sakura gets." Naruto said, realizing that he was supposed to be meeting her.

Sai nodded and waved. "Okay. See you at school tomorrow."

Naruto waved back to the two of them before running off to the café. Finally to the entrance, Naruto saw the small shop with Sakura standing out front. And she wasn't alone. She was having a conversation with a man with white hair, which reminded him of Kakashi's, and was wearing glasses. As he approached, he saw the man that she was talking to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Sakura. Sorry I'm late." The blond said as he approached the pink haired girl.

Emerald eye glared deeply at him, but he still seemed to be intact. _'Thank goodness for that!'_

"I've been waiting here for twenty minutes, Naruto!" she hissed, glaring harder as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry. I was eating ramen with Gaara and then I ran into Sai. I really did try to get here on time." Naruto pleaded with the girl, using his very best puppy dog eyes he could muster. It worked because her glare began to diminish.

She sighed. "Fine, whatever. As long as you're here."

Naruto grinned and did a little victory dance in his head.

Sakura ignored the stupid grin on her boyfriend's face before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him off to the first destination. Naruto looked back as he was walking. "Hey, who was that guy?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I met him in the café. I dropped one of my medical magazines and when he picked it up and saw it, he told how he was a doctor. Then we went on into a conversation."

Naruto turned back around to hear Sakura's explanation. Although what Sakura said was innocent enough, he couldn't help but have a bad feeling. Something about that guy made Naruto very uncomfortable.

He shook the thought out of his head. _'It's just my imagine…'_ he figured. He followed his girlfriend into a clothing store, trying desperately to ignore the feeling of discontent.

* * *

Yay! Iruka and Kakashi are finally together! But Orochimaru now knows where Naruto is. Who was the dirty little snitch who told him? Will Gaara ever get along with Ten-Ten? Will I ever get to the SasuNaru goodness! All these question and more will be answer! 

Thanks to all of you guys who have been waiting patiently for these chapter. Though it's not a very interesting chapter (especially those of you who are waiting for the SasuNaru) it is very important. But I'm really excited though because after the next two or so chapters, the plot becomes less lovey dovey and more darker. I can't wait! Also, I **don't **hate Justin Timberlake you guys. But honestly the radio over played 'Sexy Back'. I wanted to jump out of the car window every time they played that song!

But enough of my ranting! I hope you will continue to read and I hope to have the next chapter up quicker than before. (sorry about that…)


	10. Gifts from the Heart

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the #1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Lovestoned" by Justin Timberlake or Dir En Grey.

**Espionage**

_She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips  
She gets to the bottom  
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be goin' home with me tonight_

Gaara gritted his teeth as the music from the guest room next door boomed in his room.

_She looks like a model  
Except she's got a little more ass  
Don't even bother  
Unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight _

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I had to stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows 

The redhead growled as he got up from his bed to move across the room.

Never has anyone hated Justin Timberlake with a passion like he did. And its all thanks to that woman he thought bitterly. Of course it wasn't just about the non-stop playing of JT music that annoyed Gaara. It was everything about her that had him cringing somehow. He didn't care how valuable of a Shinobi was, the girl was annoying!

'_She's an example of why I don't do girls…'_ Looking through his CD collection, he smirked when he found the one he was looking for. "Two can play this game…" he placed the CD into the player and cranked up the volume. He waited patiently for the sound to come out; he was not disappointed.

A few seconds later sound of the guitar started blaring into the room. His nerves started to calm down as the singer began the song.

The bands loud, upbeat music and odd, dark lyrics has made Gaara a fan of Dir En Grey for years. Whenever he played their CD's, he always managed to find a song that describe he was feeling at the time. And somehow, the crazy, yet beautiful voice of Kyo manages to sooth him.

Gaara mentally patted himself on the back. The atrocious music coming from next door was tuned out by the Japanese Rock band. He redhead lied back down in his bed and stared at his ceiling. Too engrossed staring at the wall, he barely noticed his cell phone ringing. Gaara decided to ignore it, thinking that it wasn't important. And so he continued staring contest. That is, until his phone started ring again.

Annoyed, Gaara growled before answering, not even bothering to look at who was calling.

"What?"

The person chuckled. "Nice to see you've learned manners."

Gaara paused then growled again. He found the remote to his player, pausing the song that just came on. "Why the hell are you calling me?"

"Can I not speak to my favorite cousin?"

"…"

The man on the other side chuckled again. "Don't tell me you're still sour about the whole motorcycle incident? That was almost a year ago!"

Gaara could feel a twitch forming. "You wrecked it! That was my favorite bike too." If Gaara wasn't who he was, he would've pouted. Instead he scowled.

"Gomen, Gomen. I'll make it up to you soon, okay. I promise." Gaara only snorted in annoyance. The stupid jerk… "But that isn't the reason for calling you." Gaara noticed the serious tone of his cousin. "The elders have been getting on my case lately. They want you back now."

The redhead remained quiet. He had a feeling that they were going to have this conversation again. "For the last time, no. I am on a mission right now and I do not need a bunch of senior citizens distracting me. Besides, you're doing an… adequate job."

"But, I'm not you. And for some reason, they think that a puny runt like you can do better."

A sigh left Gaara lips. This was really too much. It was time like these where he wished he wasn't a Shinobi spy. "My answer is still the same."

"…Your not going to make this easy are you?"

"Afraid not."

The man sighed. "Alright. But they are not going to be happy at all."

"They can jump off a fucking building for all I care." Gaara replied instantly.

"You never change. Well, I have to go. I'll will talk to you soon, alright?" Gaara grunted before hanging up.

* * *

The shopping district was crowded and Naruto occasionally bumped into someone while walking. How dumb was he to wait to the last minute to go Christmas shopping! Everything he wanted to buy was sold out!

The blond sighed as he looked in the window of a clothing store. Maybe he could buy Sakura something to wear? But then he realized that he did not know his girlfriend's size in…anything. It was not the first time today he realized he didn't know something about Sakura. Did he know anything about her at all?

Was their relationship really that serious?

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when the store next door caught his attention. He looked at the sign posted in the window. The light bulb went off in his head as he thought about the day he went to Sasuke's house.

**: Flashback :**

"Come in." Sasuke called out when he heard someone knocking at his door. It opened and revealed Naruto.

Naruto took a moment to look at the Uchiha. He was sitting at his desk, his laptop on. Naruto could only assume he was doing homework. He was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a dark blue sleeveless shirt. But what surprised the blond the most was the pair of reading glasses he was wearing.

_He looks almost cute-_

Naruto blushed. He did not just think that Sasuke looked cute? Just because he just so happened to have a glasses fetish and Sasuke looked absolutely delicious…

_Gah! I did it again! He is not cute!_

Sasuke frowned. "What do you want?"

The blond narrowed his eyes into a glare, blush now gone. This guy was so infuriating. _I can't believe I'm going to even do this!_ He thought bitterly.

"What do you want, dobe?" he repeated, annoyed that Naruto didn't answer.

_Not cute at all!_

"I'm not a dobe, you bastard! Anyway, I'm not here to fight with you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, showing that he was paying attention. "Jiraiya and me are having a Christmas party at our house. I figured since I'm inviting Neji, Hinata and Kakashi-sensei, I may as well invite you."

Sasuke gave him a long, hard stared before sighing. Naruto wondered what that was about. "What's with the sigh. If you don't want to go, you have to…" Naruto trailed off as he stared at the wall behind Sasuke. Sasuke didn't notice his staring as began typing on his laptop once again.

"Whatever, dobe. I'll be there. What day is it?"

Naruto came out of his trance. "Um… The day after school lets out."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright. If that's all, you can leave now."

Naruto was about to insult him for being so rude, but he stopped. There was no point getting into a verbal argument. The blond glared at the offensive teenager in front of him before leaving the house.

**: End Flashback :**

"The jerk doesn't even deserve a present…" he grumble but despite himself, walked into the shop.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya stared at the chicken.

The chicken stared back with non-existent eyes.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Is it supposed to be so…black looking?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Doesn't look like the one I saw on _Guy's Big Bite_…"

"…do you think it's still edible?"

"…Try some and see…"

"…"

"…"

"I rather not…"

"We suck at this!" both said in unison. All around the kitchen were remnants of poor attempts at cooking for their Christmas party. One would believe a food fight had occurred. Being two bachelors, Jiraiya and Naruto never considered learning how to cook. So when the time came, the kitchen easily resembled a war zone.

"…"

"…"

"I'll call a catering company to deliver."

"We should have done that in the first place…" Naruto mumbled as Jiraiya walked over to the phone book. The blond was about to sit down when he heard the bell ring. "Coming!"

He opened the front door, revealing Sakura carrying a bag and a fruit basket. "Hey!" She raised the fruit basket that was in hand. "I brought something for you guys."

Naruto grinned and stepped aside for her to enter. "Hey. Come in. You're a bit early."

"I know. I figured I could help out a bit."

The couple walked inside. While walking into the kitchen, Sakura stopped and stared in astonishment. "What happened here?" She took notice of the aprons resting on the kitchen chairs. "You guys tried to cook, didn't you?"

Naruto gave a sheepish grin. "Technically, Jiraiya tried to cook. I only helped."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. She placed the basket onto a clean part of the counter. "Let me put these gifts under the tree and then I help clean this up." Naruto nodded in agreement and waited for Sakura to come back.

A half and hour later, the kitchen was spotless. As Sakura wiped away the last bit of mess on the table, the door bell rung. "I'll get it!" Naruto called out and ran to the door. This time it was Tsunade.

" Hey granny- OW!" he exclaimed and grabbed his throbbing head. Tsunade's forehead twitched in anger.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" she growled and pushed the hurt blond aside, entering the house. Naruto began to mumble insults under his breath and was closed the door. However, someone had stopped it from fully closing.

"Yo, Naruto! Open up!" The familiar voice barked.

Naruto swung the door open. "Kiba! What up?" Naruto looked curiously at the giant wrapped gift in Kiba's arm. "What is that?"

The brunette blushed slightly. "It's the gift that I got for Hinata." He replied, shifting the large package.

Naruto stepped aside. "Bigger is better I suppose. Come on in."

After Kiba, Kakashi and Iruka came together, giving Naruto to some suspicion of their relationship. '_Make a note to have a talk with Kakashi…'_ Next, the Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Neji and Ten-ten arrived. Gaara and Lee arrived soon after and the last to come were Hinata and Sasuke.

"Good e-evening, N-Naruto." Hinata greeted the blond, her signature blush in place.

"Hey Hinata. Glad you could make it." He stared at Sasuke who hadn't said anything. "Sasuke-teme."

"Dobe."

The two engaged in a staring contest. After a minute of non-stop glaring, Sasuke began to smirk. Blood rushed to Naruto head the site of the other teenagers smirk and he blinked stupidly. Sasuke smirk grew wider as he walked passed Naruto into the house.

Naruto blinked again then suddenly growled. "That bastard." He mumbled before slamming the door shut.

Soon, everyone began to socializing. The grown-ups talked amongst themselves while the teenagers formed their own little groups. They were all gather around as Kiba and Lee had a competition on who could drink an entire glass of eggnog first. Of course, the two only began the competition to impress two very special people; Hinata and Gaara.

Naruto and Temari cheered them on, Kankuro was amused, Sakura and Ten-ten frowned in slight disgust, Hinata blushed, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru looked on indifferently and Sasuke looked bored, but in fact he found the sight entertaining.

"Hah! I win!" Kiba shouted victoriously. He wiped the eggnog mustache that formed.

"It was a close call, my friend." Lee countered.

"So what? I still won!" Kiba replied back, a huge grin on his face. Before the two could into an argument, Naruto interrupted.

"Hey, let's open gifts already!" he chimed, running over to the Christmas tree. Everyone else agreed and followed suit. Once everyone was seated by the tree, gifts were handed out to their rightful owner.

"Here you go, Sakura!" Naruto handed her the present. After everything, he still didn't know what to get her. He hoped that he did alright.

Grabbing the present, Sakura tore away at the wrapping paper until she was able to see what she was given. Her smile slightly deflated. In her hands was a medical encyclopedia. It had been the expensive one that she has always wanted. However, she was disappointed that it was her boyfriend who gave it her. It's selfish, but she was expecting a little more something romantic instead. She glanced over at Kiba who was handing his present to Hinata. She saw how her face lit up when she opened the present to find a very large stuffed dog with a bow on it. Sakura turned her attention back to Naruto. "Thanks, Naruto. I really appreciate it."

Naruto grinned at her, not noticing Jiraiya and Tsunade sighing and shaking their heads.

Sasuke saw the entire gift giving and snorted at the blond's stupidity. Anyone could tell that the pink haired girl did not like the gift as much as she said. Before he could think any further, a small gift was shoved in front of his face. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before staring up. Naruto stood before him, the gift in his hand.

"Here."

"…You got me a gift?" Sasuke asked dumbly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be giving this to you if I didn't. Now open it!"

Sasuke wordlessly took the package and began to unwrap it. There was a medium sized velvet box. Curious as to what was inside, he opened it. His eyes widen and he grew speechless. His family crest rested on the cushion, connected to a slim silver chain.

"But…how…?"

Naruto shrugged, looking away. "When I went into your room the other day, I saw that symbol everywhere; I figured that it was very important to you. I hope that it's correct. I had to remember it off memory."

Sasuke remained silent. Naruto began to fidget. Sasuke was taking way too long to reply. Did he really make a mistake? After a long moment of silence, Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"…Thank you." Naruto looked at him. "I really like my gift. Thank you." He gave a little smile. Naruto felt his cheeks begin to burn at the beautiful sight of the normally stoic Uchiha smiling at him.

"N-No problem."

Sasuke looked at his present again before closing the lid and placing it in a safe spot under the tree. "Since you got me something, I may as well give you your present." Sasuke said with a shrug. Naruto attention was gained. Sasuke had actually bought him a gift? "Here." Sasuke handed the gift to Naruto.

When he opened the present a pair of eyes stared back at him. Completely getting rid of the wrapping paper revealed a large frog wallet. "Sasuke…"

Afraid that Naruto hated his gift, Sasuke was caught off guard when the blond broke out into a large, bright, smile.

"YAY! It's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed, staring at the green frog intently. "I love frogs! Thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke wanted to blush at the sight of the bright smile coming from the lively blond but managed to refrain. "There's also something inside as well."

Naruto looked at him curiously before opening the flaps. His face lit up like Christmas tree. "It's-it's…" He took out the coupons that were inside. "It's Ichiraku coupons!" he said with awe in his tone.

Before Sasuke could blink, Naruto had jumped him, throwing his arms around the Uchiha and embraced him in a tight hug. This time he could not stopped the blush from reaching his face. Secretly, he enjoyed the touch, and wanted it to last a little longer. However, he noticed that everyone was staring at the two. He tugged on the back of the blond's shirt. "Dobe, let go!"

Unfortunately, Naruto complied, but the happy grin still remained on his face. "Sorry."

Sasuke shook his head. How could Naruto be so happy about receiving a wallet and some coupons? _'Especially since he got me that necklace. Is he really that much of an idiot? Or is he just simple to please?'_ Sasuke remained in deep thought as the party continued.

Meanwhile, Neji had gotten up to go into the kitchen to get more eggnog. He had given everyone their gifts except for one person; Gaara.

He had asked Naruto what things the redhead was interested in, but for some reason, he was too nervous to give it to him. After seeing what Kiba gave to Hinata (Although he was not too happy with the dog lover's interest in his cousin) and Naruto's gift to Sasuke (The two didn't even like each other and Sasuke received an amazing gift), Neji lost all courage to give his present to Gaara.

"Dammit. I never had this problem with Ten-ten…" he muttered to himself as he poured himself some more eggnog into his cup. "Alright. Once I get out there, I'm going to give it to him." Neji told himself, determination in his eyes.

As he was leaving the kitchen, the redhead he was previously talking about just so happened to be walking in. The two got tried to pass each other but they kept on getting into each other's way.

"Sorry." Neji mumbled when they finally managed to get out of each other's way.

"FREEZE YOU TWO!" Everyone in the house paused when Temari shouted out. Neji and Gaara noticed that she was pointing at them. "Look up." She said smugly.

The two pairs of eyes slowly looked up. To their horror, the beautiful poisonous plant known as mistletoe dangled above them. Their eyes came back down to stare at each other. Gaara noticed Neji was a little paler than normal.

"You guys know the rule." Temari chimed. Instantly protests were heard.

"No way, Temari! Neji can't kiss Gaara!" Ten-ten argued.

"I agree!" Lee added, sounding a little panicky. "Neji and Ten-ten are an item, it would be odd if they were to kiss."

"Calm down you two. A little kiss won't hurt, will it? Besides, we fangirls never miss out on a chance to see some yaoi action!" Temari countered, a smirk appearing on her face.

"I don't think-" Neji started.

"What are you chicken? I bet you're afraid of a tiny little kiss." Temari teased, setting a trap. It worked.

Both Neji and Gaara's eyes narrowed as they glared at the blonde girl. It was taboo to call a Shinobi a coward; they would never back down from the challenge. And every Shinobi in the room knew this. Some groaned while others shook their head. The two were going to take the bait.

Ignoring the pleading looks of Ten-ten and Lee, Neji and Gaara leaned closer until their lips touch. They begin to move their lips against each others gently. The kiss was gently and neither were brave enough the deepen it. After about five seconds, Ten-ten had enough.

"You can stop now!" she nearly growled, glaring at the two spies. Gaara and Neji broke apart. They stared at each other before walking in separate ways; Gaara to the Kitchen and Neji back to his seat in the living room. As the brunette walked to his seat, he tried to ignore the whistling and inappropriate sounds. When he sat down beside Ten-ten, he looked at her. She did not look happy at all. _I'm in trouble…'_ he thought as he avoided Ten-ten heated glare.

Luckily, the door bell rung to catch everyone's attention. Naruto jumped up and ran to the door, thinking that the food finally arrived. Everyone continued to talk but stopped when they heard Naruto shouting.

"What the are you doing here?"

It was silent before Naruto appeared back in the living room. "Hey guess who was at our door step?"

A person came up from behind him. He casually leaned against the blond, his arm resting on Naruto's shoulder and a lazy grin on his face. The man was tall and had short, wavy, chestnut hair and his eyes were an amber color. "Hey, guys. It's been a while."

Temari and Kankuro popped up from their seats and rushed over the new-comer. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Temari asked smiling.

The man shrugged. "I figured I would come visit my family. I got some time off of 'work'." He looked towards the adults and nodded at two in particular. "Jiraiya, Tsunade." The two nodded back, Tsunade scowling, Jiraiya grinning.

The man looked around. "So where is my favorite redhead?" As if on cue, Gaara walked out of the kitchen. He stopped suddenly when he saw who was standing before him.

Gaara narrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell are you doing here, Shukaku?"

Shukaku's grin grew wider. "I got a gift for you and want to give it to you in person." He responded.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "So where is this fabulous gift that you have to give me?"

"Come outside and you'll see."

"No." Gaara responded without hesitation. Everyone else was silent as the two talked. No one dared to interrupt.

"C'mon. Please Gaara."

"Why do I need to go outside?"

"Because I can't bring it in here. Just humor me for a second, will you?" the amber eyes pleaded. Gaara remained silent. The ever lively Naruto decided to end the silence.

"Hey, I want to take a look!" He exclaimed. Before anyone could say anything, the blond rushed off the front door.

"WOAH!" Naruto voice echoed through the hallway into the living room. Gaara's curiosity was getting too great. Shukaku noticed that.

"C'mon, Gaara. I know you want to find out what I got you."

"Gaara you gotta see this!" Naruto encouraged.

Sighing, the redhead made his way towards the front doors, everyone who was interested in tow. When Gaara reached the front door, Naruto moved out of his way to reveal a brand new motorcycle with a large ribbon on it. It was painted red and black, Gaara's favorite colors and by the looks of it, it was very expensive. To say Gaara was shocked would be an understatement. The Redhead could not find the words to say anything and could only marvel at the new bike in front of him.

"I told you that I make it up to you, didn't I?" A voice whispered in his ear. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist as he was hugged from behind. "Merry Christmas." Shukaku mumbled.

Gaara closed his eyes. "Idiot, get off of me." He said with no real malicious better it. Every watch the scene before them with mixed emotions. Most of them knew that Gaara did not like people touching them, but there he was, letting this person hug all over him.

Neji frowned. _'Are they really cousins? Because I sure as hell don't hug Hinata in such an intimate way!'_ Neji froze. It sounded almost as if he were jealous. But that was impossible, right?

"I bet the elders are having a fit right now." Kakashi muttered. Neji stood beside him and caught what the older man said. "Why would they?" he asked, making sure to keep his voice down.

"Don't you know who he is?" Kakashi asked, a hinted of surprise in his voice.

Neji shook his head. Was he supposed to know? _'He doesn't look very important to me…'_

Kakashi sighed at his ignorance. "Kids these days. Don't even know the faces of their superiors."

Neji glared slightly. "What are you trying to say, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eye curved up as he smile mischievously. "I'm trying to say that that guy is the Kazekage." He chimed, smiling even wider when Neji's eyes grew wide.

* * *

Hey Everyone. I hoped you all had a good Christmas. I'm sorry. I tried to finish this and post it on Christmas, but I couldn't completely it on time. Everyone please forgive me!

Also, I have a sneak peek at a new story that I am writing now and I wanted you guys to tell me what you think. The story is about how princess Sakura is kidnapped by Orochimaru and the only one destined to save her and take her hand in marriage is Sasuke. However, prince Naruto, Sakura's brother joins Sasuke on his quest and Sasuke soon begins to fall in love with him.

I'm very excited to write this story. However, it won't be posted for a very long time. So I hope you enjoy this little part of it. Here's a part of _**Screw Prophecies!**_

* * *

"Thank you very much." I said in my business tone, shaking the hand of my customer. After saying goodbye, I turned around to leave this village to return back home. I sighed at the thought of traveling. Sure, Konoha was only twenty minutes away on horse back, but I hated leaving my shop without anyone there. Considering that I am the only worker there, if I leave for the day, I lose business and that isn't good at all.

Finally reaching the large city, I make my way through the bustling roads. I hate the city. There were just too many people and not enough space. It gets annoying when you can't even walk down the street without bumping into someone or something. But I stay here because I am one of the best known blacksmith in the city. Even though I am only 19 and run a business single-handedly, I've been able to live comfortable with the money I receive.

"Sasuke!" I winced as I heard my name being squealed. I tried to ignore it, but the shrilling persisted until the girls finally caught up. "Sasuke! How are you?" one asked, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Hn." Is my reply. It is always my reply, but for some reason, that is enough of a response for girls to continue talking. So stupid.

"Have you heard about what happened at the castle, Sasuke?" the girl didn't even give me time to reply, not that I was going to. "The princess had been kidnapped. And part of the castle had been destroyed too. Isn't that awful!"

"Very." I replied, no sadness in my tone. What do I care if the princess had been kidnapped. It's not like she's going to take the thrown. And if a war starts, I'll just move. See, no concern for me. "Excuse me but I have to get to work." I said as politely as possible towards the group of fangirls as everyone calls them. I ignored the disappointed noises that they made and made me way to my shop.

About to pull out the key to unlock the door, I noticed that it was already open. I looked around the streets; no one seemed to have been part of this. Hesitantly, I slowly pushed the door open, pulling out a dagger placed on my side. I walked into the darken room, noticing no changes. All the weapons seemed to be in their rightful place and there was no mess whatsoever. "If it was a thief, they did a poor job." I snorted before sheathing my dagger.

The door I left open sudden shut and I twirled around in alarm. There was no light so I was unable to make out the figure that standing near the entrance.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha."


	11. A little FYI Not a chapter Srry!

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the #1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons.

Espionage

Hey Guys!

A friend of mine came up to me the other day and said that my story was really good, but wanted to know how Shinobi Inc. was run.

Once I told her, I realized that maybe the readers wouldn't understand either. And so, unfortunately, this isn't another chapter, but it may clear up a few things.

**Divisions**

Shinobi Inc. is much like the Shinobi villages in _Naruto._ There are 9 and all are sectioned in different parts of the world. In that specific area, the agents, or "Shinobi" are hired to do what their mission tells them to do. The different sections are called divisions. There is the Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Oto, Kusa, and Taki division (Most of them aren't even mention in the story so don't worry).

Each division has a specialty. Although all the divisions train their Shinobi in every area, they focus mostly on certain areas. For example, Konoha specializes in espionages while Suna specializes in defense and protection. If a situation requires it, a division may request the aid of another division which is dominate in the area.

**Teenage Shinobi**

There are a few Shinobi who are trained as a child. They are recruited by many ways. Intelligences, strength and loyalty are major assets to finding young Shinobi. In most cases, older Shinobi recruit their children or siblings if they prove to have the ability to become great Shinobi. Teenage Shinobi are used for mission that are impossible for adult to do, such as the case with Sasuke and Neji. They are given relatively simple and safe missions, however they are still trained to have the same abilities as adult Shinobi.

**Class**

Both Temari and Kankuro mention their class in chapter 8 when they are introducing themselves. There are 5 different classes. Class 4 is children or beginning Shinobi who are just learning the basic of being a Shinobi. Class 3 is the children or beginning Shinobi who have passed the test. They are rarely given mission and are still enhancing their abilities. Class 2 Shinobi are given missions but not very dangerous ones. Class 1 is Shinobi with more experience. They are given the dangerous missions that cannot be done by the other classes. Class A is the most top ranking. But very few Shinobi are Class A because almost all of their mission are assassination missions.

**Code Names **

Code names are used in different situations. On missions, Shinobi can only use code names unless it is not necessary.

**Kage**

The Kage is the head of the entire division. They are selected by the elders, veterans Shinobi who observe how the division is functioning.

**Missions **

The Kage and the elders decide whether to accept or reject a mission. If it is considered too dangerous, pointless and/or immoral, it is discarded. Anyone can request a mission. Of course the price is high and because the organization is very secretive, very few common people ever request missions.

On missions, almost always, a Shinobi pairs up with another Shinobi. If the Shinobi are teenagers, an adult Shinobi accompanies them unless they are Class 1.

If there are any other questions that you would like to know about Shinobi Inc. please ask and I will try to answer the best that I can. Sorry if you thought that this was another chapter. Hopefully, I will update soon.


	12. Pleasure and Pain part 1

* * *

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the #1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons.

Shukaku is a bit OOC in this story, but I had to make him that way. So if that annoys someone, sorry.

**Espionage**

**Chapter 11: Pleasure and Pain pt 1**

"Hey Gaara!"

"…"

"Don't mind me, just trying to get comfortable."

"…"

"Hey, you feel like doing something. We can go to the movies or go out to dinner. It'd be just like a date!"

"…" twitch.

"What's wrong with your eye?"

Gaara remained silent and attempted to keep control of the little patience that he had. He was a Shinobi for Christ sake! Nothing like this should make him lose his temper. _'Even if it is annoying, overly-obsessive, older cousins…'_

The redhead took a deep breath. "Shukaku, why are you in my room, on my bed?"

Shukaku indeed was on Gaara bed, lying down while staring at one of Gaara's many CDs cases. (It was Gackt's _Redemption _CD if you must known and just so happened to be the gift he received from Neji. He almost blushed at the remembrance of the brunette.) The chestnut haired man grinned.

"I've decided that we need to bond a little more. I know that we haven't been on good terms in the past," Shukaku noticed Gaara slightly flinch "but I want to make things right between us. I'll be like the brother you never had!" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Idiot. I already have a brother. Or have you forgotten Kankuro?"

Shukaku blinked dumbly and actually thought about it. "Oh yeah…" Honestly, how dumb could a person be? "Well consider it bonding between an old kazekage and the future one!"

The atmosphere in the room grew quite tense and instantly, Shukaku knew he said something he shouldn't have. The two remained silent before Gaara spoke up. "Shukaku, for the last time, I'm not becoming Kazekage, no matter how much you or the elders or anyone else wants me to."

Shukaku sighed. Swinging his legs off the bed, he stood and walked over to where Gaara stood. The redhead remained in his spot, watching the other approach.

"Gaara," he started, standing next to the boy. "In all honesty, you're about one of the greatest Shinobi that has ever joined the Suna division. Don't let the resentment of your father cause you to turn away from becoming kazekage."

Gaara felt his blood begin to boil. How dare this person in front of him preach to him as if he were some type of saint! "Well fucking excuse me for being tormented for half my life by him and those damn elders! It's a little hard to forgive when thought of as only an experiment. Of course, you loved to torture me before then, didn't you? I made the perfect little punching bag for you." Gaara's voice began to grow louder, but suddenly turned almost whisper-like, full of malice. "So before you talk about forgiving others, you should consider if you've earn it yourself."

And with that, Gaara stormed out of his room, leaving a silent Shukaku behind.

Gaara practically stomped into the living room, taking a seat in the arm chair. He hunched his upper body over, his elbows on top of his knees and his head resting on tightly balled fists. He needed to cool down. He was seriously considering hurting someone might now and needed to control himself before he did anything he would regret. _'Just calm down, Sabaku. No need to get yourself worked up. It was just Shukaku being his normal, stupid self.'_ Just as he felt his anger began to fade away, a presence made itself known.

"Gaara?"

Said redhead looked up to see Ten-ten standing at the entrance of the room. _'Oh joy…'_ he thought bitterly. "Yes?"

She gave a weak smile as she walked farther into the room, hands clasped behind her. "How are you today?"

Gaara raised an invisible brow. What was this girl up to? "It's been pretty shitty, but I can't really complain." Ah, such subtly, Gaara…

Ten-tem smile grew a little wider. "I'm sorry to hear that. But it's winter break, I'm sure things can't go too wrong. Right?"

'_Not with Shukaku or you around… _"Yeah…listen, you probably don't like me and I sure as hell dislike you, so why don't you cut the sweet girl act and tell me what you want." Gaara really didn't have the patience to participate in small talk with this girl.

Instantly, the smile on Ten-ten's face formed into a scowl. "Yeah, you're right, I don't like you. You rude, obnoxious and always have something smart to say."

"Aw, you're, making me blush." the redhead replied dryly.

Ten-ten ignore him and continued. "But that's not the reason I'm talking to you right now."

"And what is?"

"I want you to stay away from Neji."

That caught Gaara's attention. "Excuse me?" He must have heard wrong.

"Stay away from Neji." Or not. "You may think that I'm just a stupid girl who knows nothing, but remember that I'm a Shinobi as well and I could immediately tell you were attracted to him. So I'm telling you for his sake and yours get over him and find someone else."

Gaara wasn't sure if he was amused or angered by the girl's request. "Hn. Do you honestly believe that I'll stay away just because you told me to? You're dumber than I thought you were."

Ten-ten's face scrunched up in fury. "Listen you little brat! I don't care if you're related to the Kazekage; do not interfere with other people's relationships just because you began to get a little crush. Neji and I have been dating for over two years now and I'll be damned if I see an attention seeking, slut like you ruin that. Neji isn't even gay!"

"Then maybe you just forgot that little kiss we share at the Christmas party. But I guess it wasn't so little, was it?" he licked his lips then smirked when he saw the raw anger radiating off of the teenage girl. "I can still feel his lips on mine,"

"You bastard-"

"Just like that other time."

Ten-ten froze. That other time. "What are you talking about?" Gaara continued to smirk. He got up and instead of answering her, he walked right past her. "Hey wait!" she called out for him, but Gaara ignored her shouts and made his way the front door.

For the second time in less than fifteen minutes, Gaara felt true anger. He needed to get out of the house. Grabbing his helmet, he yanked the door open, slamming it shut on his way out. He looked at his motorcycle sitting in the driveway, as if waiting for him to get on.

He mounted the new bike and put on his helmet. In no time, he zipped down the street, just vaguely catching a glimpse of Ten-ten in his rear-view mirror. _'that bitch…'_

* * *

Naruto walked up the stairs of his school feeling refreshed and rested from his long winter break. He did have fun while out of school, however it was quickly getting boring staying in the house all the time.

He noticed Gaara standing at the entrance of school. Naruto and Gaara promised to always meet each other at the front entrance of the school so that they can go in together. With the large grin possible, Naruto ran up to his best friend. "Hey Gaara! What's up?"

The blond's grin faded slightly. It was only close up could he see the not so pleasant glare Gaara was giving. Something must be wrong.

"Nothing. Lets go inside." The red head said calmly. However, Naruto could sense his anger. Not wanting to make the situation worse, Naruto smartly kept his mouth shut.

He followed Gaara into the school, wondering what was wrong with his friend. Although the redhead was known for his foul attitude, he rarely acted so cold to Naruto (Unless of course it was Naruto fault to begin with).

'_Maybe Gaara is angry at me.'_ He thought. _'But I haven't even done anything!'_

"Hey, Gaara…"

"What is it?" Gaara snapped, not looking back at his best friend.

"Did…did I do something wrong?"

Gaara finally stopped to look at the blond. "What? Why would you say that?" he asked confusion noticeable in his tone. He saw the hurt look that Naruto had on his face.

"You seem very angry with me." He explained. Gaara wanted to kick himself for acting that way towards his best friend. It wasn't Naruto's fault that Gaara's break was absolutely horrible.

The red head gave a small sigh. "Sorry." He mumbled. "It's been a little rough these past few days."

Naruto's sadness quickly disappeared into relief. However he still did not know what exactly was wrong with Gaara. Most of the years that Naruto had known the redhead, Gaara had always been passive and only when getting into fights did his mood change. Something must be incredibly wrong to have Gaara so angry. "So, what's with the angry vibes?"

Before Gaara could answer, the warning bell rung, informing students that class would start in a few minutes. "I have to go. I'll see you next period." The teal-eyed teenage began to walk away without answering the question.

"Gaara, wait!"

But he had already disappeared into the crowd of teenagers.

* * *

Gaara sat down at his desk, wondering if he should tell Naruto what was wrong with him. It wasn't as if the situation was a major problem; Gaara's pride just got in the way of telling the truth.

He looked around the history class and saw most of his classmates talking to each other. He, of course was sitting by himself. He wasn't much of a social butterfly, if you haven't noticed yet. As he glances around the round, he saw the last person he wished would spontaneously burst into flames.

God really did have a sick sense of humor, putting that JT obsessed girl, otherwise known as Ten-ten, into the same class as both Gaara and Neji.

He cringed when he head her giggling all the way from the other side of the room, laughing at whatever Neji had said. The redhead, focused his attention on the tall brunette. Ever since the Christmas party, neither have spoken to each other. Even with Gaara and Ten-ten living in the same house, Neji had always managed to avoid him, which pissed Gaara off. So what if he didn't know what he planned on talking to him about; it was the fact that he was being ignored and avoided.

Knocked out of his train of thought, Gaara noticed the glare directed towards him by none other than said brunette's girlfriend. If Gaara had any eyebrows, he would've raised them at the audacity of the girl to actually glare at him. Him! She even threatened him. Even after he left the house and came back after cooling his head, the glares and snide remarks continued each day. Of course, Gaara retaliated ten-fold and still refused to tell her about their first kiss. But even after beating Ten-ten in verbal fights, he felt defeated.

Sure he absolutely enraged her when mentioning that he kissed Neji once before (he especially loved the 'fish gasping for air' impersonation), but he could not deny that he was actually feeling… jealous. Jealous that even after sharing two kisses, the older spy was still with the whore-bag.

He glared in their general direction when Ten-ten began to start her loud, obnoxious giggling again.

No. He couldn't tell Naruto that he was jealous over some stupid girl. He couldn't tell him that he was still in love with Neji.

A/N:

Hey guys. It's been a while since I've updated. I just wanted to apologize for the long waits for new chapters. I would promise you that I'll get as many as possible up during the summer, but that's impossible, considering that I'm going to Japan for practically the entire summer.

That's also the reason why this chapter is shorter than normal. I'm actually leaving in a few hours and I wanted to update before I left, but I didn't have time to finish the chapter. So we I get back, I'll put that up. And don't worry; the second part of this chapter is filled with Sasunaru!


	13. Pleasure and Pain part II

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the #1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons.

A/N: Sorry about the delay!

**Espionage**

**Chapter 12: Pleasure and Pain pt 2**

Gaara slowly gathered his things when the bell rung, signaling the end of the day. He waited until the rush of students left before he too made his way out of the classroom. Just as he was about to walk out of the school doors, he heard someone calling his name. Gaara ignored it, hoping that person would think he didn't hear them. But alas, he heard his name again, this time louder. The redhead sighed before turning around to see Lee running towards him.

"Gaara!" the senior called out to him, his usually bright smile on his face.

Gaara nodded in greeting, impatiently waiting for Lee to catch up to him. When Lee finally approached him, he asked what he wanted.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today." He replied.

Gaara wanted to say no, that he preferred to just go home and lock himself in his room, but the look Lee was giving him was slowly crumbling his resolve. "What exactly did you want to do?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Throughout the entire day, Naruto couldn't help but to think about Gaara. The redhead was no doubt a passive and pessimistic person most of the time, but Naruto hadn't seen Gaara angry in a long time. It was almost scary to see that expression once again on his face. _'I hope he doesn't beat anyone up...'_ The blonde thought to himself.

Once school was over, Naruto made up his mind to find Gaara and force him to talk. "Then later, we can go to Ichiraku!" the blond grinned at not only being able to talk to his best friend, but also getting treated to his favorite food.

He pulled out his cell phone and began to dial the redhead's number. It ranged a few times until it went to voicemail. "Huh? That's funny…" He tried again, and like before, no one answered. Naruto frowned. Gaara always answered the phone if the blond was calling him. Being the guy that he is, Naruto began to think the worse. _'What if he really was angry at me but said he wasn't… or what if he's been kidnapped and his phone is lying on the street somewhere…or…'_ Each thought was a worse as the one before.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and dashed out of the school, intending to go over to Gaara's house and make sure that he was okay. Or at least, that would've been the plan; had not he crashed into someone after heading out of the school entrance.

He nearly came into contact with the ground but, luckily, the person he ran into caught him. "Watch where you're going, dobe."

Only one person ever called him that name. He glared at the tall raven hair boy that still had a grip on his arm. "Shut up, bastard." He mumbled straightening himself up to stand on his own.

"So what has you in such a hurry that you become more of a klutz than what you normally are?" Sasuke asked, a smirk on his face, annoying Naruto even more.

Naruto continue to glare at the raven haired boy. "Not that it's any of your business, I was looking for Gaara. I tried calling him, but he didn't pick up." Sasuke could practically hear the worry in Naruto's tone.

"Don't worry dobe, I saw Sabaku about ten minutes ago. He and Lee were walking off somewhere together." He said nonchalantly, but secretly hoped the information would put the blond's fears at ease. Though it somewhat annoyed the Uchiha that Naruto depended so much on Gaara, but he understood that the redhead had been his best friend for years.

The blond's glare disappeared and was replaced by surprise and relief. "Oh, okay then. But…" He trailed off. Now that he knew Gaara was fine, he was reminded of one question. Who the heck was gonna pay for his ramen!

"But what?" Sasuke asked, curious as to what made Naruto trail off like that.

"Who's gonna buy me ramen now?" he cried in despair, as if the most tragic thing on the face of the earth. Sasuke sweat dropped inwardly. He should've known that the blond's comment wouldn't be serious at all.

"Idiot, what happened to the coupons that I gave you?"

Naruto gave a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Well you see…I sort of used them all up."

Will this kid ever cease to amaze the Uchiha? "You used all of them?" he asked in a flat tone, almost skeptical of Naruto's plan, but then again, this is Naruto we're talking about…

"Yeah. Used them all up during winter break. And I didn't bring any money today."

Sasuke shook his head and turned around before muttering a "dobe" over his shoulder, loud enough for Naruto to here and began to walk away.

"Don't call me that bastard!" Naruto shouted to the retreating boy. He huffed and pouted as he watched the Uchiha walk away. Curiously, Naruto notice Sasuke stop to turn and faced him.

"Are you coming or not."

"What?" Naruto was confused. Where were they going?

"You said you wanted ramen, right? Let's go before they close." Sasuke stared at him, inwardly amused at the gaping blond.

He began to walk away once again. Naruto blinked before he finally realize that Sasuke was leaving him. "Hey, wait for me!" His feet quickly went to action as he ran to catch up.

The two walked in silence for about five minutes, Naruto occasionally glancing sideways to look at the other teen.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke finally asked, slightly annoyed at the staring. He smirked. "I know I'm good-looking, but you don't have to stare at me like that." He teased.

Naruto face turned a bright red. "S-shut up!" he yelled. "I was only wondering why you were being so nice to me. Like I would stare at you because you're good-looking, yeah right!" _'Even though you and I both know that you're freakin' hot… I did not just think that…'_

Sasuke interrupted Naruto's inner turmoil with a grunt. "Whatever. To answer your question, I just felt like doing it. Besides, isn't that what friends do?"

Naruto stopped walking and stared at Sasuke in disbelief. Sasuke, noticing that the blond wasn't beside him, stopped as well and looked back. "What is it?"

"Y-you think of me as a friend?"

"Would I be buying you ramen if I didn't?"

"B-but, what about all the snide comments and the name calling?"

Sasuke shrugged. "My way of showing that I care." He deadpanned. Naruto wasn't sure if he was joking or serious.

They stood in silence before Naruto broke it. "So… we're friends?" Naruto asked, confirming the earlier statement. For some reason, there was a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of being friends. Deep down inside, he knew that they were friends (why else would they buy each other Christmas gifts) but to officially announce was another matter completely.

Sasuke smirked slightly and nodded. Naruto's face suddenly broke out into a large grin and began walking again, Sasuke along side him.

It was as if the past few months didn't happen and the two had been friends for years. Naruto talked about anything and everything, as Sasuke listened intently, sometimes adding his own input and the occasional insult which Naruto returned playfully.

"You know, you aren't such a bad guy after all." Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke challenged his smile with his own smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Just because I'm being friendly now, doesn't mean I'll feel like it tomorrow."

Naruto pouted, which Sasuke found absolutely adorable. He heard the blond mumble something about being a bastard. The Uchiha wanted to smile. He couldn't deny that he was enjoying himself with the blond hair teenager by his side. He had never thought that he would be able to stand next to Naruto without getting into an argument (or at least a serious one). And now they were going to eat together, just the two of them; no pesky best friends or annoying girlfriends to interrupt them.

"Hey! Race you to Ichiraku!"

Too engrossed in his thoughts, Sasuke could only stare as the blond took off, and took a few seconds more before his brain registered what Naruto had said. He could see the restaurant close by and sighed at Naruto's impatience. He watched as the blond continued to run towards the ramen shop.

"Oi, dobe! Be careful!" he called out when he saw Naruto dart out into the street.

Naruto looked back as he continued to run. "You're no fun. We're supposed to be racing!" he shouted back, noticing that Sasuke was still walking.

Sasuke saw it first. His smirk quickly faded away as dread entered his body. He tried to move, but the fear instantly took over. "NARUTO, MOVE!"

Naruto wrinkled his face in confusion before he turned his head and saw the speeding car heading towards him. It seemed like time had stopped and, like Sasuke, Naruto could not move, he couldn't scream. All he could do was tightly close his eyes and wait for impact.

He felt an object hit him, knocking him over; the momentum caused him to roll over a few times. As he stopped rolling, he realized that he wasn't in as much pain as he should have been. There was the slight ache of in his body and due to the fall, but that was about it. He also noticed the street was incredibility soft.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and came in contact with another face. There was a man lying on top of him, his arm pillowing Naruto's arm and his long black hair falling onto the blond's face. Naruto blinked slowly as the two continued to stare at each other. Naruto could have sworn he recognized that face before. _'Sasuke…'_

Before Naruto could open his mouth to speak to the other man, he stood up and vanished into the crowd that gathered around them. "Wait-"

"Naruto!"

The blond turned to see Sasuke pushing through the crowd to reach him. Naruto barely registered the terrified expression on the raven haired teen's face. "Fuck, are you alright?" he asked kneeling down next to him.

Still shaken up, Naruto trembled as he nodded his head. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." He saw Sasuke sigh in relief and then look around.

"Where is the guy who pushed you out of the way?" he asked.

"I don't know…"

Naruto thought back to the man who was just a second ago on top of him; the man who saved his life. His stare was the most hypnotizing things that Naruto had ever experienced. Naruto closed his eyes. All he could see was those piercing crimson eyes staring intently at him.

* * *

Two days passed since Naruto's near-death experience. And within those few days, all he could think about was the mysterious person who saved him. The man didn't stick around for the blond to thank him and he was beginning to feel quite guilty about it.

And of course, he wanted to get another look at the man's face. He could have sworn that there was some resemblance to Sasuke, but he wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that the man deserved his thanks.

Walking home from school, Naruto decided to take a different way. The blond had become slightly wary of cars in the past few days and so decided to use a route with very few streets.

As he was walking, Naruto felt as if someone was watching him. He looked back every once in a while, but no one was there. Shrugging, Naruto continued down the path. The feeling started again and so Naruto increased his speed. He looked back once again, as he kept moving forward. Too busy looking behind him; he did not see that there was someone in front of him. Before he could even move out the way, he collided into the person and almost fell to the floor if the person hadn't caught him.

"Watch where you're going, kid."

Naruto paused was he had a strange sense of Déjà vu. Didn't this happen to him recently? Shaking off the weird feeling, Naruto looked up (Naruto found it annoying that the people he bumped into were always taller than he was) at the person he ran into.

The man held a blank expression, or least it seemed blank, since he was wearing sunglasses and Naruto couldn't see his entire face. He also had long black hair that went down to his back, held together in a low ponytail. Naruto stared at him, before it clicked.

"Ah! You're that guy!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger rather rudely.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You're the guy who saved me from being road kill a few days ago."

"Kid, I have no idea what you are talking about. I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

Naruto shook his head "No! I know it was you. You had the long hair and the red eyes! Take off your glasses! If you have red eyes, I'll know it's you!"

The man in front of him sighed. "If that will get you stop yelling…" He slowly reached up for his glasses and slowly pulled them down. Naruto held his breath as the other man took off the sunglasses. He waited impatiently as the offending objects were removed to reveal a pair of… onyx eyes?

"Do you see? They aren't red." The stranger said, lifting the glasses back onto his nose after he was sure Naruto got a good look at them.

"But, you look exactly like… I'm sorry. I guess I was mistaken." He grumbled, a little put out that this guy wasn't his savior.

"Is there a reason why you were so determined to assume me the person you were looking for?"

Naruto explained what happened to him to the stranger, as the other listened intently. "And so now I need to find that guy because I want to thank him for saving me."

The man nodded in understanding. "I'm sure this person knows that you are grateful."

"I guess you're right. Well, sorry for the mishap." The blond smiled brightly and waved before right off. The stranger couldn't help but smile slightly at the boy. His smile faded though, when he reached for his phone. Waiting only after one ring, the man gave one order.

"Go now."

* * *

Naruto walked most of the way home, without feeling as if someone was watching him. However, the feeling soon came back.

'_I'm almost home,'_ he told himself. _'Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm almost home, I'm almost home, I'm almost-'_

Naruto cried out when someone grabbed him from behind. They quickly covered his mouth to stop his yelling. Naruto began to struggle, but it was useless; the man was much stronger than him.

Naruto looked and saw another one close by, approaching them, no doubt to help his partner.

Naruto eyes widen as he struggled more. _'They're actually trying to kidnap me!'_

And suddenly, Naruto stopped moving. The two men, dressed in black suits, thought that perhaps the blond had passed out and began to pull him towards the car waiting for them. But the man who had a grasp on Naruto yelled in pain and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell!" He screamed as he felt the bone crushing pain in his arm. He attempted to let go of the boy, but Naruto's grip would not loosen.

"What are you doing!" the other yelled. "Hurry up with the kid!"

"I can't. The fucker is crushing my arm." He let out another cry of pain.

"Dammit." The other grumbled, pulling out his gun, before walking around to face Naruto. The man paused slightly as he saw a glimpse of the teenager's eyes. He knew that the target's eyes were blue; however the eyes he was staring at was no doubt a bright crimson color. "What are you?"

The teenager grinned. "You know, that question gets really tiresome!" He threw the larger man over his shoulder towards his companion. Shocked at the movement, the man does not get out of the way and is knocked down by the other.

The two groan as they try to get back up, Kyuubi looking at them in amusement. "This is fun…" he mocks, causing them to get angry.

"You little punk!" the one with the gun snarled as he picked up his gun and began shooting. Kyuubi easily evaded the shots. All too soon, he ran out of bullets. Before the other one could take out his gun, Kyuubi had already approached them, sending a punch into the bigger one's (the one who actually tried to drag him off) face, and his foot into the side of the head to the other one.

The two went flying opposite ways, the big one, recuperating first began a counter attack. Kyuubi dodged each punch and kick gracefully, making sure to keep an eye on the other man not far away. The blond notice the man reloading his gun and quickly thought of a plan.

He evaded a punch and a bullet and grabbed for the knife he saw on the man he was fighting. Gracefully stepping behind the man, he impaled the knife into his back and just barely taking shelter behind him before more shots were let loose. The man stopped moving after the third bullet had hit him and slowly began to fall to the ground. Kyuubi grabbed his gun before he fell, and began to shoot back. He needed to take the offensive since his shield was gone.

Kyuubi's aim was much better than the other man's and managed to hit him in the shoulder. The man cried when he was shot and accidentally let go of his weapon.

"Shit-" he did not finally his comment as his body was filled with bullets. He fell to the ground, much like his companion had.

Kyuubi lowered the gun. He looked at the two dead men without remorse, and then at himself, who was completely covered in blood.

"Damn." He sighed, looking around to see if there were any witnesses he'd have to take care of. Seeing that the coast was clear, Kyuubi darted towards where Naruto lived, hoping that the person he wanted to help would be there.

* * *

**Ding Dong!**

"I'm coming." Sasuke shouted when he heard the doorbell. The person rang the bell again. Sasuke frowned. "I said, I'm coming!"

The doorbell continued to ring and Sasuke nearly growled. "Who in the hell is this person?"

He threw the door open. "What!" he snapped. His anger however disappeared when he saw the familiar blond standing in front of him. "What are you-"

He stopped mid sentence. He didn't notice at first, but the sight of red on Naruto's shirt made his widen in surprise. _'Is that blood?'_ "What the hell happened, Naruto?" He pulled the other teen into the house and dragged him up to his room. "Wait here." Sasuke told him and he ran out of the room to find the first-aid kit. Too busy trying to search for it, he didn't realize Naruto was right behind him.

"I don't need the first aid. This isn't my blood." The Blond told him.

Sasuke froze. That wasn't Naruto's normal voice. He slowly turned around to look the other in the eyes and found out his worst fear. Kyuubi had been unleashed. He should've noticed that it was Kyuubi at his front door, not the real Naruto. It would also make more sense that Kyuubi had blood stains on his shirt than if Naruto were to have them.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, staring straight into red eyes.

Kyuubi shrugged, and walked into the bathroom; Sasuke followed after him. "My host was attacked. I intervened. There's not much to it." He replied, taking off the bloody shirt.

Sasuke passed him a rag to clean himself. "Do you know who did it?"

"I don't. Perhaps my host might. I can only tap into his memories if it occurs right before or after I take over. But I doubt if he knew who they were."

Sasuke paused. Kyuubi glanced over at him before answering the unasked question. "Yes, they're dead. I killed them both."

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn! What a mess! What the hell happened to the person who was supposed to be protecting you?"

Kyuubi finished wiping off the blood and put the rag to the side. "I don't know, but they sure as hell weren't there when I had to fight those two by myself."

Sasuke almost smirked. "Were they too much for you to handle?"

Kyuubi actually did grin. "Not a chance, hero. It was child's play killing them. Although, I wouldn't have minded if my prince charming would've saved me." He said, moving closer to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Sasuke replied dryly. Sasuke pulled the shorter man off of him and walked back to his room and pulled out his cellphone as Kyuubi, following suit into the room, laid down on the bed and stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke called Tsunade to tell her what happened. Of course when he told her, she went totally berserk and ordered him to keep Naruto there until Jiraiya came. Once he got off the phone with her, he looked at Kyuubi would had been staring at him the entire time.

But there was something odd about the blond. He seemed, eerily serious today. Whenever Kyuubi had encountered the other half of Naruto, he would usually be flirtatious or smirking. This time, however, there was no cocky grin or lusty gaze. "What wrong with you?" He asked.

Kyuubi remained silent before sighing. "Hero," Sasuke rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname Kyuubi gave him "…do you think that I'm a bad person?"

Sasuke was shocked. Did Kyuubi actually feel guilty for what he had done? He wanted to tease the other, but Kyuubi seemed absolutely serious about the question. He should answer him honestly.

"You were created to kill others. It's what you live for. And although, others may doubt your goodness, I know that you do have a heart, why else would I still be alive. Besides, if you didn't kill those men, they would've taken you and Naruto and done god knows what with you. Even though you are pushy, arrogant, obnoxious and a complete pervert, I don't think you're a bad person."

Kyuubi barked out a laugh while Sasuke attempted to hold back a smirk. He sat down next to Kyuubi's head as the other continued to laugh.

"Thanks for being so honest."

"No problem."

"Hey," The blond said, looking up at Sasuke. "One more question. Are you in love with Naruto?"

Sasuke stiffened at the question. "What's with you asking so many questions today? Isn't it time for you to pass out already?" Sasuke looked at his clock. It has been a while since Kyuubi's been in control…

"You're changing the subject, hero. Just answer me."

Sasuke remained silent for while. Finally, he opened his mouth. "I don't see why you want to know, you'll just have a jealous fit if you found out that I did love him. I'd rather not deal with you angry, if you don't mind."

Kyuubi chuckled at his response. "I'm glad you know me so well."

There was silence, until Kyuubi broke it once more. "Sasuke," Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That was the first time today that Kyuubi called him by his real name. "Kiss me."

Sasuke hitched a breath. He stared into Kyuubi deep, piercing, _beautiful_, red eyes. How could he possibly deny his request? _'This is Naruto's body! I would be taking advantage of it…'_ he argued in his head, but his mouth did not agree.

He slowly lowered his head, stopping only centimeters away from the other's lips. Ignoring, the last effort warnings in his head, Sasuke closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was gentle, but became more passionate as Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his neck and parted Sasuke's lips with his tongue. Sasuke nearly moaned at the welcome intrusion. Sasuke fisted his hand into the blond locks and kissed him even harder. He nearly grinned when he felt Kyuubi shiver in pleasure.

After what seem like eternity, they broke apart due to lack of oxygen. They pressed their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes.

"Thanks." Kyuubi finally said. "But next time, hero," he grinned as he leaned forward to kiss Sasuke once more, except not as passionate. "I plan on going all the way."

Sasuke watched him grin before his red eyes closed and his body slumped forward into Sasuke. He sighed and gently laid the blond down on the bed, putting a blanket over the half-naked boy.

Just then, the door bell rang. No doubt it was probably Jiraiya. He looked at the teenager in his bed one more time. "Good night, Naruto…and Kyuubi." He whispered before hurrying down the stairs to answer the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry boss. The two men that you sent out are dead." The henchmen reported back to his master.

The raven haired man didn't seem fazed by the news. "Yes, I figured as much. I didn't actually intend on those two brutes in succeeding in capture Naruto Uzumaki. They were a just a test."

The henchmen seemed confused at the information. "I don't understand, sir."

Red eyes glared back at him. "You don't need to understand. You are dismissed." The man bowed before leaving. The man sighed and laced his fingers together, resting his head on top. He glanced slightly at the door when he heard it open. "…What is it, Kisame?" The man named Kisame shrugged and arrogantly walked in, but the other man didn't mind, he was use to such behavior from his partner.

"Just curious on how your test went." He replied, taking a seat on the edge of the red eye man's desk.

"Just as I thought. He killed them both. We're going to need a lot more reinforcements."

"Well, I've come to give you a little heads up on Orochimaru's plans." This caught the man's interest. "It seems that he and his little dog, Kabuto, have been creating some type of drug."

"What kind of drug."

"One that can fully tranquilize NO. 467825 test subjects. And considering that Naruto is the only fully stable subject alive…"

"He's trying to go after Uzumaki." The man finished.

"My thoughts exactly. So, what are you going to do?" Kisame asked. He looked at the man deep in thought.

"I don't know yet. I'll make sure to think of something. But for now, tell your spy to closely watch all of Orochimaru's moves. We wouldn't want him doing something to ruin my plans."

"Alright." Kisame replied, removing himself move the desk to leave the room. Before he left, he turned back to his partner. "Just remember not to do anything stupid yourself. The last thing we need is for you to get kill." The bluish toned man nodded. "Later, Itachi." And then left.

Itachi closed his eyes and relaxed. The piercing red slowly changed back to black. "Let's see your next move, Orochiamru…"


	14. The End's Beginning

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the 1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons.

**Espionage**

**Chapter 13: The End's Beginning**

Iruka blushed as he felt a wandering hand land directly on his butt. He glared at the culprit. "Kakashi!" he hissed.

The white haired man feigned innocence. "Yes, Iruka-chan?"

The hand gave a quick pinch before shifting up to the brunette's waist. Iruka's blush grew, but he decided wisely not to say anything. He knew he couldn't win against the other man. He just had to accept the full package that came with his lover, including all perverse tendencies. However, Iruka knew that he wouldn't want him any other way.

While the white haired man could be a pervert, he did have a soft, romantic side that Iruka was only too happy to experience. Kakashi would often surprise him by taking him out on a date just because. So it didn't bother Iruka in the least when Kakashi showed up at his apartment that night to take him out on a walk through the city. And while it didn't sound so exciting at first, somehow, Kakashi managed to make it enjoyable.

"So what should we do next?" Iruka asked looking up at the taller man. Kakashi smiled with his eyes. "How about we go get some ice-cream."

"Ice-cream? But it's January."

The shinobi shrugged and continued to walk. "So? It's a nice night out. Besides, who says you can't eat ice-cream in the winter?"

Iruka could only agree and let Kakashi drag him off to the closest ice-cream pallor. The one that they went to had a seating area outside and the corner and decision was made to eat outside.

"Wait here and I'll go order. What do you want?" Iruka thought about it before requesting vanilla. Kakashi frowned. "That's it? Wow you're boring…"

Iruka glared at him. "Shut up." He glared as Kakashi gave him one last grin before heading off into the small ice-cream shop.

Iruka's glare began to fade and slowly turned into a small, loving smile. He really did enjoy being with Kakashi. He entertained himself by looking at the people passing and did not notice the presence behind him.

"Iruka."

The school teacher froze. He knew that voice. His heart began to pound harder in his chest as he felt a heave sense of dread take over him. _'Please no. Not him…'_

He heard the chair across from him scrap against the ground, indicating the person had sat down. "Come now Iruka. Don't ignore me. After all these years, I don't get at least a hello?"

Iruka slowly turned his head towards the familiar man. He wanted to run when his eyes finally landing on the person across from him. _'Why is he here?'_

"M-Mizuki…"

The silver haired male laughed. "So you still remember me, huh? I figured since we've been apart for so long, you would begin to forget my face."

"Like I would ever forget the face of a bastard like yours!" Iruka snapped back. He began to shake in anger. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in prison?"

Mizuki's grin deflated. "Yes, I bet you would've loved to see me in jail, wouldn't you. After all you're the reason I was put there. You and that damn brat. Speaking of which, I think I should go pay him a visit."

Iruka jumped out of his seat. "Don't you dare even go near Naruto!" They paid no attention to a few on-lookers who witnessed their argument.

"Still the overprotective mother hen, are you." Iruka glared harder.

"Get out of my sight, and never return again. You have no place here anymore." Iruka hissed. He wanted that man to leave now.

"Don't worry; I never wanted to come back to this shithole ever again. However, I have order to follow, courtesy of my new master. You weren't the reason I came back."

"So why did you come back?"

"Revenge."

Iruka eyes widened. He's was trying to harm Naruto. "I told you, stay away-"

"Is there a problem?"

Iruka was startled when he heard a voice behind him. How could he possibly forget that Kakashi was with him?

"I see, so you found a new boy-toy. You must really have a thing for silver haired shinobi, Iruka. I am just a bit disappointed that you were able to replace me so quickly.

Iruka was about to explode, but Kakashi cut him off. "Who are you?"

"The name is Mizuki. It's a pleasure to finally met you, Kakashi Hatake." From Mizuki's grin, Iruka could tell that the other saw the surprise on Iruka's face and in Kakashi's eyes. "Yes, I know all about you. You're practically infamous in the black-market. Who would've thought the legendary shinobi of Konoha would be in a relationship with a lowly scout."

Iruka eyes widen and he stared at his lover beside him. He flinched when he was sent a sideward's glance, one with just a glimpse of betrayal. The school teacher looked down to avoid the stare.

"I see." Mizuki interrupted their moment. "So, Iruka never told you he worked for Shinobi Inc. How untrustworthy." He sighed, shaking his head.

"What is your purpose of being here?"

"I've come to keep an eye on the Kyuubi vessel. And to inform you that Konoha is no more."

The two lovers looked confused. "What do you mean?" Iruka asked; in all honesty, he was afraid of the answer.

"Exactly how it sounds. But I won't spoil all the fun. I'm sure you've receive a call, telling you all the gruesome details." He looked at Iruka. "I just wish I could see your face as you hear the news, but we all can't have our way. See you guys around. I just hope you suffer as much I did years ago." He began to walk away and joined the busy crowd, before disappearing completely.

Kakashi started to follow the man and stealthily began to pull out a concealed weapon, hidden inside his coat, when Iruka stopped him by taking a hold of his coat sleeve. The silence of the two was overwhelming and Iruka began to squirm from the uncomfortable feeling.

"You can't go, there're too many people around."

Kakashi looked at him before turning away. "Why?"

It was a vague question and Iruka could've played it off and pretend he didn't know what it meant; but Iruka knew exactly what Kakashi was asking.

"It wasn't mandatory information to your mission. And besides, I'm not a field agent, so I'm not much of help. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you."

"You should've-"

He was interrupted by his phone. The two continued to stare at each other before Kakashi reached for his cell. "Hello."

Iruka cursed himself for his stupidity. He should've told the other spy his other identity. But it didn't make sense to mention the fact in Iruka's mind. And, although he didn't want to mention it, he felt somewhat frightened that Kakashi would have no interest in him if he found out that Iruka was only a scout. His job description was nowhere near as glamorous as the silver haired man. The thought of not being good enough for the other man frightened him.

"What?"

Iruka's thoughts were interrupted by the unusual outburst of Kakashi. From what he could tell from the other man's eyes, the news was not good. Suddenly what Mizuki had said before had come into his mind.

"_And to inform you that Konoha is no more."_

"Oh no."

* * *

"Gaara, I think there's something wrong with me…" Naruto said to Gaara. The two were sitting in Gaara's room; the blond was lying on the floor while Gaara was on his bed, flipping through a magazine.

Gaara looked up from his magazine and opened to his mouth to say something, but stopped and thought about it. He shook his head and continued to read. Too easy.

"Lately, I've been blacking out on certain parts of the day. I can remember perfectly what is going on and then the next minute, I'm waking up in places I don't remember being." Naruto continued.

"Have you took Jiraiya yet? This could be serious."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't want him to worry about me. Besides, what if he thinks I'm a psychopath or something. And then they try to put me in some small room with white padded walls!"

"I think you're exaggerating a bit."

"You don't know that! It could happen!"

Gaara rolled his eyes at the hysterical blond. "Whatever."

There was a knock on the door. Before Gaara could answer the person barged into the room. Gaara scowled at who he saw. "The point of knocking on the door is to wait for a response."

"Nice to see you too, Gaara." Shukaku grinned at his cousin. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No." the blond said.

"Yes." the redhead objected.

Shukaku raised an eyebrow at the conflicting replies. "I see." He said, looking at the redhead, who was looking away. "Well, you just came in to tell you guys goodbye. Job called and said I needed to get back immediately." He hadn't look away from Gaara yet. "Can I speak with you for a second?" Gaara knew who he was talking to, without him saying. Slowly Gaara pushed himself off the bed and with a quick "I'll be back" to Naruto, he followed Shukaku out of the room and into the living room downstairs.

"I wanted to tell you the real reason why I'm leaving. We just got a call saying that there has been an distress message from Konoha, saying that its headquarters has been attacked." Gaara eyes widened. It was nearly impossible to invade any Shinobi headquarters. "All kages are requested for an emergency meeting regarding what to do with Konoha and who should become the new hokage."

"New Hokage? Does that mean…"

"Unfortunately. He passed away only a few hours ago from a stab wound. He said that it was Orochimaru who did it."

"Do the Konoha agents know that Sarutobi is dead?"

Shukaku shook his head. "Not yet. Right now, everything is in chaos, so Tsunade hasn't been able to tell the others. They will be informed by the end of tonight."

"I see…"

"Anyways, Kankuro and Temari are coming with me as guards. We'll be gone for a couple days, so it'll just be you and the Konoha shinobi."

Gaara nodded. "Alright. Is that all?"

Shukaku opened his mouth but shut it again with a quick snap. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand on top of the Gaara's red hair.

Gaara was about to protest and move the offending hand, but he caught a glimpse of the serious expression on his cousin's face. "What is it?"

Shukaku did not respond immediately, causing Gaara to grow impatient. He almost said something, before the other man decided to speak. "I'm sorry." Gaara looked at him questioningly. "I'm sorry about what I did to you all those years ago. You may despise me to your very core, but I just want you to know that I love you no matter how much you hate me."

Gaara could only stare at the young Kazekage. Why was he telling him all of this? And why was Shukaku's face getting closer to his? Gaara just realized the hand that was on top of his head, somehow traveled down and now cupped his cheek. When Gaara realized what Shukaku was doing, he glared.

Shukaku nearly yelped in pain as the hand that touched Gaara was bended back by said person. The redhead stepped closer into the other man's space until they were only a couple inches from each other. "You try to kiss me again, and I'll break your face." He hissed.

Gaara's glared lessened and he let go of the hand he was hurting. "God, you're so fucking annoying." The redhead noticed Shukaku flinch. It wasn't very noticeable, but Gaara had seen it. "What makes you think that I hate you. Yeah, you piss me off, but I forgave you a long time ago." Gaara back away from him and stared at the floor. "And stop talking as if you're never going to see me again. You're only going to come back to annoy the hell out of me, so stop acting like you're going to die."

Shukaku was about to say something, but Gaara turned around and made his way towards the door. But Gaara stopped in his tracks and Shukaku looked ahead of him to see why. Standing in the entrance way was Neji with wide eyes. He looked at Gaara, then Shukaku, then back to Gaara, as if hoping he would get an explanation.

He did not receive one. Instead, Gaara walked right past him and up the stairs, while Shukaku glanced at Gaara's retreating back before he too walked past the brunette and left the house.

"Wait!"

Shukaku stopped mid-step down the pathway to his car. He looked back in a bored manner and saw the Konoha shinobi just a few feet away from him. "What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

Neji looked as if he were having a battle with himself until finally he blurted out, "Stay away from Gaara."

The two men looked at each other, both equally surprised at the demand. Neji wanted to kill himself at that moment, but held it all in and stood his ground. The deed had been done.

"Excuse me?" said Shukaku. "Who are you to tell the kazekage to stay away from his own cousin?"

"With all due respect, sir, I have cousins as well, but I never act in the manner that you do with Gaara to them."

Shukaku slowly began walking closers towards Neji. "So, what are you trying to say?"

"Your behavior and feelings are highly inappropriate towards Gaara." _You're digging you're grave Hyuuga!_ Is what the voices in his head were telling him, but Neji persisted on.

"And why does it concern you in any way?"

_Because he's mine!_

That thought shocked him completely. What the hell made him think that? Neji tried answering the question, but couldn't without those words floating in his head and potentially flowing out his mouth.

Shukaku saw Neji struggling for words to say and realization dawned on him. The Kazekage's eyes hardened as he waited for Neji's answer.

"It's because I'm worry about him." the konoha spy replied.

"And are you trying to say that I'm not?"

Neji did not reply.

Shukaku didn't lessen his glare for a second. He began to approach the brunette in a menacing manner, causing Neji to tense, preparing himself if the kazekage were to start attacking. However, the blows never came and instead he had a face full of an angry shin obi leader. "Listen, shinobi. I don't care if you have a little crush on my cousin," Neji was cut off before he could protest. "I have known Gaara far longer than you have and I've been the one looking after him ever since his father died. I am one of the very few people who gave a shit about when growing up, so don't you dare tell me to stay away from him." his voice was barely over a whisper, yet Neji could hear the anger behind every word. Shukaku stepped back a few feet. "Remember, shinobi, after your mission is done, you'll be back in Japan. Who are you to know what's right for him when you'll never see or talk to him again?"

And with that, the kazekage began to walk away, his final words branded into Neji's mind. He was right; more than likely, he and Gaara would never contact each other again. Shukaku was Gaara's cousin. Like it or not, they would always be together, while Neji was just a minor character in their story, ready to be thrown away when the time came for a new chapter. A feeling of dread consumed him, followed by anger. He did not want to be that minor character!

The brunette noticed Shukaku walking towards his car before a question popped into his mind; one that has been irking him since Shukaku arrived. "One more thing."

Shukaku didn't stop walking, but Neji noticed he was moving slower than he was before. Just before Shukaku could open the car door, Neji asked, "Are you in love with him?"

All movement from the older man cease. Neji watched as Shukaku froze in his tracks. Neji watched as Shukaku froze in his tracks as we waited anxiously for a reply.

Finally, Shukaku turned his head to look at the other man. He replied with a sad smile. "So what if I am?" He did not wait for a respond back and entered his car before driving off. All Neji could do was watch the car drive off down the street, his mind numb from the answer he least wanted to hear.


	15. Is Wanting Love So Wrong?

I know, I know. I'm a horrible person who doesn't know how to update in a timely fashion. Honestly, I try, but I just get so stuck sometimes. It's like I would the main idea I'm trying to write, but then I can't figure out the dialogue or the actions. You'll have to forgive me. I know where I'm going with this story; it just takes me some time to figure out how I'm getting there. Thank you all for still being faithful readers despite my crappy habit of taking forever.

Summary: Sasuke is a spy for Shinobi Inc. and is sent to guard the 1 hyperactive blond of Konoha High School, Naruto Uzumaki. He finds out later that Naruto has two personalities and both are driving him crazy, but for two different reasons.

**Espionage**

**Chapter 14: Is Wanting Love So Wrong?**

Sasuke glanced around the basement. He saw all of his fellow teenage konoha shinobi lounging around in chairs or standing. Sasuke couldn't help, but wonder what this was about. Earlier that day, he had been informed to return home immediately for an emergency meeting amongst konoha Shinobi.

He stood right next to Neji. He had tried to ask his partner if he knew the reason why they were all here, however the long hair brunette barely paid attention and look as if he were deep in thought. _'What's wrong with him?'_

The others seem to know even less. There were speculations of what could cause an emergency meeting, but no one had affirmative answers.

"Where are the others anyway?" Ten-Ten asked, moving closer to her silent boyfriend.

Before anyone could respond, the basement door opened, following by sounds of footsteps thumping down the stairs. Jiraiya appeared first, followed by Tsunade, Kakashi and surprisingly coming in last, Iruka.

The school teacher waved at the now gaping students, a small blush on his face.

"I-Iruka-sensei you're a S-Shinobi?" Hinata asked with her usual stutter.

"I'm only a scout, but yes, I'm a Shinobi."

Before anymore questions could be asked, Tsunade cleared her throat. "You ask more questions about him later." Her face grew serious. "Right now, we have a serious matter to talk about."

The teenagers looked at each other. They noticed the mood change amongst the adults in the room to dark and morbid; it must be something serious.

"What's the problem?" Shikamaru asked, for once not looking as if he were about to fall asleep.

"We received a message earlier, stating that our Headquarters had been invaded." Tsunade told them.

The room instantly grew more silent than what Sasuke remembered it being. And for good reason. His facial expression was controlled to mild shock; however, his mind was bursting with questions and disbelief. Shinobi headquarters were practically impossible to raid.

"How?" Was all Ten-ten could muster. The other young Shinobi was equally shaken up, each one looking as if they had countless of questions to ask.

"It was Orochimaru. He was one of the top Shinobi that Konoha had and basically knew the headquarters from top to bottom. I suspect he was the leader of the invasion. Why he did it, we don't know."

"I don't know this Orochimaru guy, but I'm sure he did it in order to shake us up; warn us that this isn't the end. I assume that there wasn't anything stolen from headquarters?"

Tsunade nodded her head. She had thought the same thing Shikamaru suggested. It sounded like something Orochimaru would do.

"So what is the Hokage plan on doing? Is he sending us back to headquarters?" asked Neji.

The adults looked at each other in hesitance. It wasn't until Jiraiya nodded at Tsunade did she inform the teenagers that the Hokage was dead.

Gasps and shouts of outrage and disbelief echoed the basement walls. This all had to be a dream, Sasuke thought. Not only had Konoha HQ been infiltrated, but now the Hokage was killed as well? The thought only sunk in worse when he saw the sad and somber looks on the elder spies.

Tsunade order the group to calm down and shut up. Clearing her throat, she began to speak again. "The elders are having an emergency meeting, to find out who will be the next Hokage. Jiraiya and I, and a few other Shinobi based here will be leaving tomorrow to attend. This means that there will be less people to guard Naruto. I have no doubt this was all a distraction from Orochimaru in order to lighten up security around Naruto. So, we need every single one of you to be on your guard and on full watch while we're gone."

Remembering their duties, the group nodded in affirmative. "Good. While I'm away, Kakashi is in charge. Even I'm not sure we're we'll be going, so you won't be able to contact me if something were to happen." She looked around and everyone in the basement. "Everyone, please be careful. These are dangerous enemies we're dealing with." Everyone nodded and silently bided her and Jiraiya farewell as they left the house. As they left, Sasuke could help but have a bad feeling of what was to come.

* * *

Next day at school, there was an air of morbidity amongst a majority of the group of friends during lunch. Naruto looked around at his friends then to kiba, as if to ask what happened. Kiba only shrugged his shoulders, just as baffled as the blond.

"Hey, you guys, what up with all of you? Did something happen?"

Naruto stiffen as all of the sadden and serious expressions looked up at him. There was a pause and the konoha spies glanced at each other. How were they to explain what had happened?

Luckily, Neji was a quick thinker. "We've found out yesterday that one of our teachers from Japan has passed away. You could say he was very close to us." The other nodded in agreement.

"Oh." Naruto said solemnly. "I'm sorry for your loss. Will you guys be heading back home for a funeral?"

They told him they wouldn't. The funeral was taking place in a day or two and as much as they wanted to go to see their employer one last time, it was now more important to make sure that Naruto was safe and out of Akatsuki's hands.

The mood of the group did not lighten up throughout the entire lunch. The uncomfortable silence lingered on even after both Naruto and Kiba tried to lighten the gloomy mood. Finally, the two gave up and watched as their friends mourned.

After lunch, Sakura appeared and greeted the group. Naruto smiled and gave her a peck on the cheeks. Sasuke noticed the pink hair girl wince and move slightly away, but the blond didn't seem to notice. Although confused about Sakura's reaction, the Uchiha said nothing and walked away from the group, missing Sakura's smile deflate a little.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" she asked.

"Someone they knew back home passed away. They all've been like this since school started." Naruto whispered to her. The others were too busy clearing their table to notice the conversation between the couple.

"That's horrible." She stated, the pity she felt for the foreign students obvious.

"Anyway, why are you here, Sakura? I told you already had lunch?"

She flashed a stack of papers at him. "I'm running an errand for my teacher. I should be going then. I'll see you later." She didn't wait for a reply and walked off in the general direction of Sasuke. Naruto frowned at the odd behavior of his girlfriend, but decided it was nothing. Probably just one of usual mood swings.

"Hey, Naruto?" the blond looked up at Kiba. "Have you've seen Sai around? Not that I care, but it's been a couple days since he's been to school."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. He usually doesn't miss so much school. Perhaps he's sick. I'll call him later to tell him how much you miss him." The blond dodged the punch that was aimed towards him and walked away, laughing.

The crowd of students quickly filled up the halls, all making their way to their destination. Naruto didn't feel like braving the crowd and took the longer, less crowded way to class. The hall he took was quiet; barely anyone use this route as it was out of the way of the main part of the school where all of the classrooms were.

Naruto decided that now would be a good time to call Sai. He looked around and found no teachers around, so he pulled out his phone and called his senior friend.

The phone rang three times before the other line pick up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sai."

"…Naruto? Why are you calling? Is something up?" Naruto noticed, Sai sounded tired, as if he hadn't sleep well in a couple days.

"I wanted to know where you've been. We haven't seen you at school. Kiba says he misses you." To Naruto's pleasure, Sai let out a soft chuckle over the phone.

"I'm sure he did."

"But really, we've you been?"

"I've been…busy. I have a bit of an emergency to deal with. Probably won't be back for a while." Sai did not explain more than that, not satisfying Naruto's curiosity at all. But the blond did not press on. It was obviously a very private matter.

"What about school, though? They kick you out if you miss too many days."

"I'll worry about that later. I should be fine for these days. What about you? Should you be in class? You'll be in trouble if a teacher sees you on the phone."

As if on cue, he heard voices around the corner. "Damn. I'll call you later, Sai."

After a quick goodbye, Naruto ended the call and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. The voices he heard stopped and for a minute, Naruto wondered if he was imagining things. Shrugging, Naruto rounded the corner, before stopping in his tracks, frozen. There was no way he was seeing this. As much as Naruto tried to blame his over-active imagination, there was no denying it.

In front of him, Sasuke and Sakura were kissing.

* * *

Sasuke decided he didn't feel like going to class today. Making an abrupt u-turn, he headed for quiet hallway away from the main hall. He knew those hallways were rarely used and thought it would be a perfect place to stay.

As he predicted, the hall was eerily quiet compared to the bustling noise of the main hallway. He threw his bag down and made himself comfortable at the doors of one of the abandon rooms. After settling himself, Sasuke began to think. He thought of nothing in particular; everything seemed to flood his mind. Sarutobi's death, Orochimaru, his brother's betrayal, Naruto, Kyuubi…

Sasuke frowned at the last thought. The mischievous alter ego was showing himself a lot more these past months. He could remember Tsunade telling him that Kyuubi rarely showed himself; the last time before Sasuke arrived happened years ago. So why was it that Kyuubi appeared more frequently and more importantly, why does he only appear in front of him? Sasuke couldn't understand it. He had told Tsunade before she had left for the Shinobi summoning. She had been confused herself and told her that she would research the situation when she came back.

Too engrossed in thinking, he only noticed the footprint approach as the figure rounded the corner. The person turned out to be Sakura.

"Sasuke?" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here? Class has started already."

The dark haired youth shrugged. "Didn't feel like going to class." He told her truthfully. He noticed her flashing a look of disappointment, the type of look a teacher would give to a student who didn't do their homework, before it disappeared.

"I wouldn't suggest this hallway then. Some teachers use this way as a shortcut to the copy room."

"Thanks for the heads up." Sasuke told her, but he didn't move from his spot. He managed to ignore her presence for about a minute. However, the girl remained persistent as she stood there in front of him, staring. "What?" Sasuke asked his annoyance evident.

"I'm worried about you, Sasuke." She replied.

Sasuke had to admit, he wasn't expecting that answer. "And why are you worried about me?"

"Because you're so distant with everyone…with me…" she muttered the last part, but Sasuke heard her clearly. "I'd wish that you would open up to m- to us."

Sasuke couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the slip up. "You should be more worried about your relationship with Naruto than with me. Isn't that what girls do; constantly think about their significant others?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"I saw the way that you flinched from his kiss just now. And you've began acting indifferent towards him, like you don't even care." Sasuke accused.

Sakura mouth flew open, ready to defend herself. However, the words were caught up in her throat. "That's not true. I do care about him." Sakura finally replied. "It's just that…" she paused in hopes of finding the right words. "I'm not in love with him." She confessed, lowering her head to face the floor. "It's not that I didn't have good intentions when I asked him to go out with me again. I wanted to feel loved. The first time Naruto and I were together, he waited on me hand and foot and I wanted to feel that way again. This time, Naruto didn't give me that feeling, and in the end…" she looked up at him with determination. "All I could think about was you. Sasuke, I love you with all my being."

Sasuke sat silent for a moment before collecting his things and standing up. He turned to leave the pink haired girl. "You make me sick." He threw over his shoulder as he walked away. He felt the blood boiling underneath his skin and could barely control his body from shaking in anger.

How dare she use Naruto like that? She had only gotten together with him to make herself felt better. Obviously, she didn't realize a relationship is a two way street. To make matters worse, she had confessed her love to him; one of her boyfriend's friends. In Sasuke's opinion, she was lower than dirt.

But Sasuke know the true reason why he was so upset. All this time, he felt that Naruto was out of reach because he was in a relationship. For months, he had to constantly watch what he couldn't obtain. And now, the person who stole the blond away from him now doesn't even want him made the usually calm and stoic teenager downright mad.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura called out from behind him, but he ignored her. He heard her footsteps following him.

"I know I'm a despicable person. Sometimes, I hate myself for what I'm doing to Naruto. But I promise I'll end it with him. I just want to be with you!" she said, trying to keep up with Sasuke's long and purposeful strides. Once again he ignored her.

"Sasuke! Look at me!" she practically shouted in frustration. She grabbed for Sasuke's hand. As soon as she touched his skin, Sasuke moved his arm from the offending touch and twirled around, as but ready to throw obscenities at her.

"Don't touch me you-" but he couldn't finish. Caught up in his anger he failed to notice Sakura leaning in to kiss him. The shock and disgust paralyzed him for a moment. Never had he thought she would be brave enough to try something like this to him.

Snapping out of the initial shock, he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her away. "Get away from-" He never finished his sentence. As he tried to think of the most vile insults imaginable, he stumbled backwards by a force pulling on his shoulder. He turned around to see what had caused the imbalance and was met with a fist to the face. Sasuke's Shinobi instincts kicked in and he prepared himself to fight back. His eyes widen slightly as he was met with the fierce, azure glare.

"You fucking bastard!" the blond growled in rage, lifting his fist up to punch his target again. Sasuke managed to dodge the next attack, causing Naruto to lose his balance at the force of the swing. This, however, didn't deter the teenager and he charge again at Sasuke.

"Naruto, wait! Let me explain." Sasuke tried to reason with the enraged young man. But Naruto showed no signs of stopping. Sasuke could vaguely hear Sakura screaming in the background for Naruto to stop, but all he was focused on was the blond attacking him.

"How could you do that, you asshole? I thought we were friends!" Sasuke was shocked when looked into Naruto eyes. Gone were the cobalt blues and in their place was a purple shade. Sasuke cursed as he knew it was a sign that Naruto was close to sending out Kyuubi. He needed to find a way to clam the blond down, or have the trouble of explaining to Sakura why her boyfriend has red eyes and super-human strength.

Thinking of nothing else possible, Sasuke took hold of the arm Naruto tried to punch him with and twisted it behind the blond young man, effectively putting him into an arm lock.

"Fuck! Let go of me!" Naruto snarled, causing Sasuke to worry that he was perhaps making the matters worse. Despite his doubts, Sasuke held on, causing Naruto to struggle.

Finally, the blond stopped his resistance. "Why?" was all he asked in a small, weak voice. Sasuke gut twisted at the pathetic tone of the other teenager. He loosened his grip, but still held on, in case Naruto decided to lash out again.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend over there?" Sasuke said, trying not to sound bitter at the thought of the pink haired girl.

Sakura was standing only a few feet away from the two. She had her hands covering her mouth as silent tears slid down her face. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I never meant for this to happen. You were never supposed to see."

"Sakura kissed me." Sasuke explained, glaring daggers at the young women in front of him. He felt Naruto's arm grow tense.

Sakura continued to cry and Sasuke quickly lost his patience. "Tell him. Sakura!" he almost yelled, causing her to jump.

"…I was the one who kissed Sasuke." She admitted. She held her gaze to the floor. "I didn't plan to do it, Naruto. I promise." She paused. "To be honest, I'm still in love with Sasuke."

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the thought of the pinked hair girl being in love with him.

"So why go out with me?" Naruto growled.

Sakura paused before proceeding. "I thought… I thought that you could love me." She said barely above a whisper. "I thought that if you loved me enough, I could forget about Sasuke and be happy. But I wasn't. I felt as if I wasn't first priority in your life; that you were casting me aside for others. It was only natural for my feeling s for Sasuke to come back. You didn't love me enough."

All was silent for a moment. Sasuke and Sakura waited impatiently for Naruto's reply, each wondering what the blond would say.

"Sasuke." He said quietly. The Uchiha just stood there, waiting for whatever Naruto was about to say. "Let go of me."

Sasuke thought about it and figured that Naruto would no longer be any threat. He let go of the blond's arm and back away slowly. Once again it was silent as none of the three teenagers talked.

As the silence drew on, Naruto began to walk away.

"Naruto, wait." Sasuke called out. But the blond never gave so much as a glance back. "Dammit." Sasuke cursed in frustration. He moved to grab his things and follow him; there was no telling what stupid things Naruto might do in his state.

"Is it so wrong?" Sasuke hear Sakura say behind him. He turned to face her. "Why is it so wrong that I wanted someone to love me?"

The Uchiha saw someone walk around the corner. "Hey. Shouldn't you two be in class?" he asked; no doubt a teacher.

"We were just on our way." Sasuke replied back. Just before he walked past the pink haired girl, he said his final remark. "Because a person has no right to demand love when they can't even give it themselves." He said, barely said above a whisper and disappeared around the corner, in search Naruto.

* * *

Iruka felt himself squirm as he stood in front of Kakashi. Even though he came to Kakashi's classroom during their break, he had no idea what he was going to say to his lover. He cursed himself for not being prepared. And Kakashi did not make matters any easier with the way he sat at his desk with an air of authority about him; his piercing star directed towards the younger teacher.

"How may I help you, Iruka?" he asked calmly and formally, making Iruka cringe. Only once had he felt such coldness directed towards him from Kakashi and the same hurt and guilty feeling bloomed inside of him.

"Are-are you still angry at me?" He asked meekly. Kakashi did not reply. "I'm sorry." Iruka said. "I had no reason to tell you about my other job. Besides, it's not like you were going to tell me what you were even if I didn't know."

Iruka was once again met by silence. Frustrated, Iruka was about to walk away, when finally Kakashi replied.

"Although, that does pisses me off that you didn't tell me, that isn't the reason why I'm angry right now." His visible eye narrowed. "Just who is this Mizuki that we saw?"

Iruka cursed his luck. Of all things, Mizuki was the last topic he wanted to discuss, especially with Kakashi.

"Mizuki-" he paused, trying to find a good way to start his tale. "Mizuki was my previous lover. While we were dating, I knew nothing about Shinobi Inc. and spies. But Mizuki was part of the Konoha division, stationed at this school. He never seemed suspicious or abusive in any way when we were dating and so I thought there possibly couldn't be anything wrong with him.

But one day, I overheard him talking over the phone about a mission to infiltrate and assassinate someone in the area. He caught me and tried to kill me so that I couldn't tell anyone about Shinobi Inc. Instead of killing me right away, he toyed with me to the brink of death.

Luckily, Naruto, who I had been tutoring before he entered high school, had come over my house and saw what was going on. He saved my life and nearly killed Mizuki in the process. It was Kyuubi, I later found out from the Hokage, who saved me, even if he was only there for about a minute.

After calling the police, Mizuki was arrested and convicted of attempted murder and I was visited by representatives of the Konoha division. Since I knew of their existence, they gave me the option of becoming a hostage of Konoha or becoming a scout for them. No surprise I chose the latter."

Iruka, whose eyes had cast downward during his story, looked back up at his lover. He was startled to see the one visible eye glaring fiercely, and stood up. He made his way towards Iruka.

"Kakashi?" Iruka said nervously as the taller and in Iruka opinion, intimidating, man approached until he was only inches from the other.

"You've just made me want to kill that bastard even more." Kakashi hissed. It was then Iruka realized with relief that the look was not intended for him.

"Sorry." Iruka wasn't sure exactly what he was apologizing for; he just felt that he needed to.

Kakashi put his hand on the other's cheek. "What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault that the guy was a crazy killer. Though, I have to say that your next choice in lovers was better than the last."

Iruka smiled at the attempted humor. Kakashi always knew how to make things better. Suddenly, Kakashi's cheery aura disappeared and, once again, he became serious.

"Next time I see him, I am going to kill him, Iruka. I would have no other choice since he is after Naruto."

Despite all that Mizuki had done, Iruka couldn't completely hate him enough to wish him dead; it just wasn't in Iruka's nature. But he understood if it had to be done. Iruka leaned against Kakashi. "I know." He said, his face muffled by Kakashi's shoulder. "You must do your duty to protect Naruto. I would do the same for him."

They stood there silent for a while, before Iruka looked up at the man in front of him. He still looked as if he were deep in thought. "There's still something on your mind. What's wrong?" he asked.

Kakashi backed up and turned his face away from Iruka. That surprised the young teacher. If he hadn't known any better, he would've thought that Kakashi was embarrassed over something.

"I was just wondering…" the silver haired man paused briefly as if trying to figure out what to say next. "If you still have feeling for him." He finished, not once looking at Iruka.

Iruka blinked. "For whom?" he asked dumbly.

"That Mizuki guy."

Iruka blinked again. This time, it was follow with a gape. "What? Of course not! What gave you that idea?"

Kakashi did something that would resemble a pout if he were anyone else. "The way you talked about him made it seemed like you truly loved him as a lover. That and you would barely give me a time and day at the beginning of the year when I was pursuing you. I thought you were playing hard to get, but after hearing what you said, you were probably weren't over him."

"I never gave you a chance because I thought you were egotistic, playboy, not because I was still in love with Mizuki. If anything, that relationship with him made me never want to date another person again, let alone a Shinobi."

"Oh." Kakashi said lamely.

"Honestly, Kakashi! If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be." Iruka scolded. He looked at the other man in front of him and noticed his embarrassed expression (though Kakashi would never admit to being embarrassed).

"Do worry, I have no plans of leaving you for some criminal, or anyone else. At least, not yet." He added jokingly.

Kakashi cracked a smile and leaned his forehead against Iruka's. "You don't know how much you saying that means to me." Kakashi whispered.

Hearing how serious his statement was, Iruka wrapped his arms around the other man, bringing him closer. Neither said a word, however, both understood each other perfectly just from their embrace.


End file.
